Unexpected Encounters
by Tempest78
Summary: The Schichinatai grows bored and decides to destroy a random village. Basking in the glow of their destruction, Bankotsu encounters something very unexpected. rated M for violence, content, and language. FE. BAN/OC
1. Unexpected Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter One:**

Bankotsu led his brothers on a siege. Spotting the village, an evil smirk crossed his handsome face. "Now let's make sure we have some fun, boys." He intoned before he loosed his band of vicious killers upon the unsuspecting peaceful village.

He speedily ran down the hill, an evil gleam in his eyes, his cry of enjoyment joining those of his brothers, as they descended on the village randomly destroying everything and everyone in sight.

Flames licked the wooden structures of the now burning buildings, which caused more people to run around like scared rabbits, looking for somewhere safe to escape to.

Music to his ears, were the cries of the villagers, frantically trying to flee for their lives. He smirked as he brought down his halberd killing several with one swipe. "Pitiful weaklings," he said lifting his weapon and striking down more. The horrified screams, mixed with the sickening sound of cutting flesh, were like a sweet symphony to the braid haired man.

His brothers were equally busy. A snake like sword flew into the night, wrapping around the pretty men, while a mountain sized man, picked up whole humans, and raising them to his enormous mouth. Blood dripped from his massive jaws as he bit them in half and began chomping; you could hear the crunch of bones too.

With blood dripping from his mighty weapon, the proud leader gazed around him at the total carnage and his eyes widened in shock.

Twenty feet before him stood a warrior shocked and angered by all the carnage. Her hand grabbed her weapons as she demanded vociferously, "Who the hell are you and why have you done this?!" glaring at the intimidating young man who was responsible for the destruction of what had once been her home.

Bankotsu smirked asking amused, "Well now, where did you come from?" noting the fire that filled her eyes.

Overcome by anger, she charged towards him weapons draw and clashed her dual katanas against his overlarge blade demanding, "Answer me damnit," quickly spinning around as the weapons clashed and round house kicking him, taking him by surprise.

Knocked to the ground, Bankotsu blinked and shook his head, moving to block her next attack. The woman was clearly pissed for some reason. Deciding to have some fun and toy with her a bit, he chuckled and jumped to his feet, aiming Banryu towards her and swinging down.

The well trained woman dodged the attack and quickly moved to approach him from the side. In a flash Bankotsu caught her movement and countered, holding Banryu in place right before her crossed swords connected with the blade.

Frustration mounting she growled and jumped back before he could swing his fist around to her abs. As she began circling around him, she hissed, "I demand to know who you are and why you destroyed this village!" eyes never leaving her opponent.

Realizing this village meant something to her, he piped off, "Who I am will come later, as for why, we were bored and needed something to do." His infamous smirk crossed his face as he noticed her face go pale.

Unable to fathom such a thing she asked incredulously, "You killed all these people because you were bored?" feeling her anger rise dangerously.

Bankotsu shrugged carelessly and asked, "Why not?" as if it made perfect sense.

The woman's jaw clenched as she thought, _"He killed everyone cause he was bored?! This bastard is going down!" _Eyes showing her fury she hissed, "I'll kill you for what you've done," as she moved lighting fast and began striking her blades against his halberd.

Bankotsu's eyes widened as she flew towards him. Realizing he must have hit a nerve, Bankotsu focused on blocking her strikes and wondered, _"What's with her?" _

"Whoa, okay, calm down. I didn't even know you could go homicidal, It's kind of hot." he said. She glared and attacked again, intent on killing him. He dodged, enjoying the good one-sided death match.

_"Boy, she is really trying to kill me." _He smirked at that thought. Like always, a good fight turned him on. The fact that she was showing bare, thick, muscular thighs and nicely shaped calves was seriously helping to broaden his quickly burgeoning arousal.

Deciding to take things a different route, so that he could get closer to her body, he used Banryu to knock her katanas out of her hands. She speedily ducked below his weapon and sent her foot out, kicking him in the stomach with a lot of force, thanks to the power in her leg; causing Banryu to fly from his grasp as well. Impressed by the fact that she wasn't backing down, he smirked and went into his unarmed combat stance.

To his astonishment, he little hellcat came at him again not showing any signs of letting up either- she was actually trying to kill him! Bankotsu felt his loins beginning to kick into high gear. _"It's been sometime since I've had a decent battle,"_ he thought amused watching the feisty raven haired woman lunge at him with her fist and feet flying.

She ran towards him swinging her fist and growling in frustration, when he easily blocked her. She ducked his fist that swung towards her and started circling him again. She was relentlessly attacking him, with her temper flaring menacingly. "I do believe that you could be quite the little killer," Bankotsu said with a cocky smirk, while blocking her attacks and throwing his own._"Hm, she's quicker than I'd have guessed,"_ He noted, watching for an opening.

"Enough talk. Die!" she yelled attacking again, this time towards his stomach, and then she quickly swept down and knocked his feet out from under him; taking him by surprise. Anger fueling her actions, she launched herself at him and started hitting him repeatedly with her fists. He moved his arms in front of his face to block her punches and thinking quickly, locked his legs around her and maneuvered so that she was now on the ground- taking her by surprise.

Taking advantage of her shocked state, he pressed his full weight on top of her struggling body and pinned her hands above her head in one of his own, with his powerful his legs pinning hers. He bestowed on her a sinful smirk. His voice dropped low to an almost seductive tone, as she continued struggling trying to break free. "What a real turn on, and the dead people make this almost perfect." he breathed into her ear, before sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh of her lobe.

Eyes wide, she shuddered. "The strangest things get you hard, huh?" she quipped sarcastically, glaring hatefully at the man who held her pinned.

Pulling back to broaden his smirk, he leaned down and captured her lips forcing his tongue into her mouth. With all her strength she bit down on his tongue. His eyes opened in shock, but she could feel him smirk into her lips. She was determined to get the teenage killer off of her. As she felt his hands begin to peruse her body, she thought, _"Fuck this," _and lifted a knee, nailing him in the balls; before quickly rolling away from him and back to her feet.

Bending over onto his elbows, he cupped between his legs and struggled to breathe through the pain. "Why you little bitch," he seethed glaring up at her. She tried to run to where her weapons had been flung, but was tackled to the ground landing hard enough to knock the breath out of her.

Bankotsu stood up and yanked her up by the hair. "How dare you," he demanded in an icy voice, pulling her head back enough to glare angrily into her eyes.

She met his glare with one of her own and hissed unafraid, "You're the asshole who started touching me," earning her a toss onto her back on the ground, with him on top of her pinning her again.

Furious at being denied Bankotsu barked out angrily, "I'll touch you whenever, wherever, and however I please," daring her to defy him again.

Jakotsu walked over asking, "Hey big brother, need any help?" as he noticed the woman underneath his leader.

Bankotsu's hard gaze went to his brother and he ordered, "Jakotsu go get me some rope." The anger in his eyes sent Jakotsu jumping to obey his command.

Bankotsu returned his gaze to the struggling, defiant bitch beneath him and he smirked arrogantly informing her, "You're coming with me."

She hissed angrily, "Never," and spat in his face.

He wiped the spit from his face releasing a dark chuckle that made her insides flip, and informed her matter of factly, "You don't have a choice," maneuvering his hand to behind her neck and pressing down on a point to knock her unconscious. The struggling stopped and her body lay limp beneath him.

Bankotsu sat up releasing his hold on her wrists and took the rope from Jakotsu. He rolled the woman onto her stomach and quickly bound her hands and feet, before flipping her over his shoulder.

Standing to his feet, he walked over retrieving Banryu and placing it on his shoulder. He turned to his men and ordered, "Jakotsu, retrieve her katanas," indicating the swords on the ground.

Grumbling Jakotsu did as instructed. After catching up to his leader, he asked, "Big brother, why do we have to bring her along?" indicating the woman draped over Bankotsu's shoulder.

Bankotsu replied firmly, "Because I said so, now let's go back to base guys. Fun's over for now."

Knowing better than to question him any further, everyone immediately set out back to their hide out, silently wondering who the woman was and why their leader was so intent on taking her back with them.

**A/N: Okay guys here is my newest one, hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Kidnapping

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter Two:**

Upon arriving at the castle, Bankotsu carried the woman and his beloved weapon both to his room. He carefully placed the woman on his wide bed and grinned liking the sight of her inky black hair and sun kissed skin against his favorite colored-blood red silk sheets.

He calmly walked over placing Banryu against the wall, and placing her katanas next to Banryu. Smirking at the sight he walked back over to the bed. Deciding she'd be more comfortable and less of a hassle without her heavy armor on, he sat beside her on the bed and reached over, unlatching her armor. He carefully so as not to wake her stripped her of her armor, thinking, _"Ah, so it is a kimono after all,"_ noticing the soft material wrapped around her figure, now that the heavy chainmail style iron shirt had been removed.

Standing he walked over placing it against the wall with their weapons. He unlatched his own armor placing it next to hers and walked out of the room. Knowing it'd be a while yet before she woke up, he decided to go to the kitchen and rustle up some grub to pass the time.

On the way to the kitchen he wondered exactly what connection the strange woman had with the village and decided as soon as she woke up he'd get his answers. Scowling at having to wait he shoved the questions aside for now and focused on the stew Jakotsu was currently making.

As the savory aroma wafted to his nostrils his stomach rumbled loudly, reminding him it had been a few days since their last meal. Ignoring it his mind drifted back to the woman currently bound and sleeping on his bed. _"I'll have to get her some decent clothes since those got ripped,"_ he realized. Remembering the spoils from claiming this castle he turned and spoke to his third in command. "Jakotsu, I want three of the kimonos that we acquired with this castle, you can keep the rest."

Surprised at the order Jakotsu asked curiously, "What for big brother?" placing the steamy bowl of stew in front of his esteemed leader.

Mouth watering in anticipation Bankotsu's gaze dropped to the bowl and he answered, "The girl will need some decent clothes," before dipping his chopsticks into the steamy food.

Jakotsu pouted. "You're not really going to keep that filthy wench, are you? Can't we just kill her?" he asked, not wanting a woman around their sanctuary.

Raising the food to his mouth, his indigo eyes held Jakotsu's grey ones as Bankotsu informed him seriously, "That 'filthy wench' is one of the best opponents I've ever come across. She'll make a nice addition to the Schichinatai."

The others, who had come to eat and overheard the statement, all gasped in shock. Pleased with himself for coming up with such a brilliant plan Bankotsu smirked elaborating, "Think of her as your little sister guys, because whether any of you like it or not she's going to be joining us."

Remembering the fight she'd put up against their leader, Renkotsu spoke up, "I highly doubt she will be pleased."

Bankotsu's smirk widened, "What she wants or doesn't want is of no concern to me. If she doesn't cooperate... then I'll just have to make her," shrugging carelessly and going back to his meal. Knowing that once their leader made up his mind nothing could change it, they all sighed resigned and began eating their own food_. _

"_I wonder why big brother is so adamant about keeping this wench?" _Renkotsu pondered, while eating his stew. Never before had their leader considered allowing a female to become part of the band, and now here he was talking about forcing her to join them if needed_. "What's so special about her?" _deciding to ponder it over later Renkotsu finished his meal and excused himself.

Bankotsu had a second bowl of the delicious food before going outside to check on Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu, who had opted to stand guard outside tonight. After ensuring they both had everything they would need, he instructed, "Remember now, if you see any sign of Inuyasha or the wolf, you fire once into the air and I'll grab Banryu and come running," staring at the metallic tank man.

"Gersh!" Ginkotsu acknowledged. "Kyokotsu, you two stick together over night. Make the rounds together and stay in sight of one another at all times."

Kyokotsu boomed loudly, "Yes big brother," before nodding to Ginkotsu that he was ready for them to start their rounds. Bankotsu gave a curt nod and walked back inside the castle.

The sun had already begun setting and he instructed Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Mukotsu to turn in for the night. "We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, so you'd better rest up men."

"_Any time now she should be waking up. She will probably be hungry too." _He thought to himself. Turning his back to his men, he walked into the kitchen and put together a bowl of stew and a cup of water on a tray, then carried the tray down the corridor to his room and closed the door behind him with his foot.

He carried the tray over to the stand in the corner and moved towards the bed. He lit a second lantern and tossed the stick away. Bending over to shake her gently awake, he was shocked as her bound feet struck him full force in the stomach, actually knocking him back a few feet.

She glared at him and hissed, "Why the hell am I tied up?!" as she tried to break the rope binding her hands. It was no use because he'd tied the rope extra tight knowing that she would be likely to try an escape attempt.

Hand clutching his stomach, he ground out, "And here I was nice enough to bring you dinner," clearly pissed about the unprovoked and unexpected attack.

She scoffed and mentioned bitingly, "After tying me up and taking me who knows where," as she tried to get to her feet.

He moved right next to her and spun her around, roughly bending her over the bed, with sheer amusement twinkling in his eyes and his usual smirk plastered on his face. His callous hand brushed some of her inky hair behind her ear, before he lowered his lips almost kissing her ear. His hot breath hissed, "Settle down and I might let you lose," as his body leaned against hers, pinning her in place against the bed.

He still remembered how worked up she'd gotten him during their little battle earlier that day, and the fact that she was showing she still had some fight left in her even now, was seriously beginning to arouse him all over again.

Noting that her kimono had come undone, he smirked as his hand brushed against the side of her bound breast. She gasped at the contact and clenched her jaw. His smug voice spoke amused, "Well now, what have we here?" She could feel the skin on her thigh tingling as his calloused hand swept over it.

Her brown eyes shot wide open as she realized his intention. She scowled thinking,_ "If you think I'm just gonna sit here and take this, you just better think again pal!"_ and slammed her head back with all her might, connecting painfully with his jaw. Although the contact hurt, it felt strangely refreshing. "_Take that you cocky bastard!"_ She thought triumphantly, as she maneuvered off the bed and onto her knees; facing him.

"You little bitch," Bankotsu cried out at the unexpected and painful move, falling onto his butt and glaring at her. He lifted his hand and wiped the blood from his bruised lip. He slowly stood up towering in front of the girl. The emotionless face washed away and an approving smirk crossed his features. "I sure do admire your spunk girl," he bent down in front of her and his smirk twisted into a sinful grin. "But you don't stand a chance against me!" He finished seriously before mimicking her blow.

She cursed as her eyes began to lose focus and her head began spinning. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it faintly registered that he could have easily killed her with a blow like that if he'd wanted to. Blinking her eyelids closed a few times, she hoped to clear up her vision; but to no avail.

Her breath hitched as she heard him move close to her again. "Now behave," he ordered crisply, grabbing her arms and yanking her to her feet, before roughly forcing her to lean over the bed again.

She felt his body heat lingering behind her, as he shoved his knee in to divide her legs. Instead of grabbing her hips and just smashing into her as she'd feared; she was shocked to find her feet being cut loose.

His body slipped against hers, as his hands roughly grabbed her thighs, yanking her legs wider apart. Her eyes went wide with shock, as she felt his stiff member through the silk of his hakamas; pressing against the thin barrier of her fondushi. Refusing to sit by and let him do as he damn well pleased, she began kicking her feet however she could, hoping to nail him somewhere- anywhere to get him off of her.

**A/N: Feisty isn't she? Anyways there's chapter two, so how about letting me know what you think?**


	3. Negotiations part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter Three:**

**With Renkotsu:**

He was laying on his bed as his mind turned over all the possible reasons his leader could want to keep that wench around_. "He mentioned she was a good fighter, maybe it's her skills as a warrior?" _he thought. Sighing he added out loud, "Or maybe he just wants to fuck her," knowing his leader had a strong sex drive.

"_Either way, I must find out what about her makes him want her to join our band. It's not like Bankotsu to keep a woman around, yet alone allowing her to join our band." _He thought, before rolling over and blowing out the light, plunging the room into darkness.

**With Bankotsu:**

**A/N lemon edited out!**

**A/N Okay there's chapter three. P.S. I had to break this scene into two chapters, so it wouldn't get too long, lol. so stay tuned for the next one! XD**


	4. Negotiations part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter four:**

**a/n lemon edited out!**

Absolutely exhausted from the strenuous activities of the past twenty-four hours and completely sated, her body quickly fell asleep. Utterly spent from the night long session of winning her over to his ways, he smirked triumphantly rolling them to their sides, and pulled her body tightly against his own; wrapping his arms possessively around her and closing his eyes, before falling into a deep slumber.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter four. Now I wonder what the mystery woman will do? I guarantee Bankotsu won't allow her to forget or deny her submission to him. Read the next chapter to find out how she reacts. As always please R&R, thanks.**


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter five:**

**The next morning:**

Bankotsu awoke feeling well rested and stared at the still sleeping woman in his arms. He remembered the fight she'd put up last night and smirked thinking, _"At least I know she won't ever be boring."_

_"I rather enjoy her feistiness, it will keep life interesting. Not to mention its one hell of a turn on- especially in the bedroom,"_ he thought smugly. In the end he had won and she was now a member of his band and his woman.

Satisfied in more ways than one he slipped his arms off of her and rolled out of bed; grabbing up his hakamas and slipping into them. Turning around he finished tying the strings in place, so they wouldn't fall off his hips, and went to order breakfast prepared.

As Renkotsu nodded and began preparing breakfast, Bankotsu walked outside to check on the two guards before sending them to eat and then sleep. Suikotsu and Renkotsu took over guard duty.

He ordered Jakotsu to take Mukotsu and ensure the traps were in place, as well as to hunt for they were running low on meat. Nodding, everyone did as instructed.

Bankotsu fixed a tray with breakfast and fresh squeezed orange juice. He carried it back to his room, where he found the woman awake and sitting on the bed. "Morning," he greeted politely, moving towards the bed after picking up the three folded kimonos by his door.

He placed the tray next to the one from last night and said with a sigh, "Let's try this again- morning," as he sat on the bed beside her.

Her brown eyes stared at him and she asked confused, "Why didn't you just kill me?" meeting his gaze unafraid.

He smirked answering, "You would be much more valuable to me as a comrade. With your fighting skills you will make a powerful addition to my team."

She snorted disbelievingly, "I doubt the others would agree."

His eyes narrowed and he assured her, "They do what I tell them to. Once I make it clear that you are now one of us they won't dare to lay a finger on you."

She took a deep breath and stated, "I won't ever condone or participate in the mindless slaughter of innocents," brown eyes crystallizing into hard chocolate.

Lifting a hand he gently brushed some hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and replied, "No matter, those raids are a reward to my men for their unfailing obedience and hard work. It's our way of relieving stress and boredom." His blue eyes locked to her brown ones.

Her breath hissed as she tried to keep her temper under control. He added matter of factly, "We don't just kill for fun. We do it for money too, lots of money. We're mercenaries babe and we get paid very well for what we do. Usually it's slaying demons that terrorize villages. Occasionally a daimyo or two have enlisted our aid during times of war."

She insisted, "Don't expect me to kill innocents and we'll get along just fine." Staring into his gaze, showing she wouldn't back down- not on this.

He sighed and nodded. "Fine, but in exchange you will do **everything** else I ask of you." He instructed, in a tone that brokered no arguments. After all he was still the leader and she would have to respect and accept that. Just because he was sleeping with her, didn't mean that he was going to show her any favoritism.

Deciding to make her limits known from the start, she boldly added, "As long as you don't expect me to become a whore for your men or anyone else," eyes flashing with serious intent.

Enjoying her show of backbone he smirked assuring, "You're mine and mine alone, so don't worry about that." Turning dead serious he pulled her against his chest, staring her dead in the eye and commanded seriously, "But don't go thinking you're going to argue with me either. Around here and in this group my word is law! Those who fail to obey are severally punished," his hands around her arms tightening enough to cause her to gasp, as he got his point across.

She nodded and whispered, "I understand." Nodding in satisfaction he released her arms and ordered her to turn around. Confused as to why but not willing to endure his wrath at this time; she did so.

His eyes lit in satisfaction and he began untying her arms. Glad to feel the confining rope loosened, she turned back to face him rubbing her sore arms. He instructed, "There is a private spring through that door," pointing to the door he continued, "Eat, then wash up and change into one of those kimonos," pointing to the food, and then the kimonos on the bed.

She nodded and asked curiously, "What about my weapons?" staring at him.

He assured seriously, "Your weapons and armor are safe and will be returned to you- once I'm satisfied that you won't try to escape or use them on me and my brothers."

She sighed ruefully and nodded, reaching for the tray. He instructed, "After you're bathed and dressed, follow the hall into the kitchen. I'll be waiting for you there, wench."

She scowled and snapped irritably, "Dammit my name is Airi, not wench okay?" staring into his amused eyes.

He grinned and nodded. "Okay Airi and I'm Bankotsu. You'll meet the others later, now get dressed and then come into the kitchen- I'll be waiting." Realizing how ravenous she was she huffed and began eating.

He stood up and walked over to the door turning to face her he warned sternly, "However I won't wait for long. If I feel you are taking too long, I won't hesitate to come in here and drag you out myself." Satisfied that she would obey his orders, he left the room and closed the door.

In desperate need of a hot bath to relieve her stiff muscles, she sighed and ate the food; before finishing her juice and moving toward the kimonos.

She gasped as she realized they were made with some very expensive silk. She picked up the many layered pale green with light blue flowers one and carried it over to the hot spring.

Grateful for the chance to freshen up, she stripped what was left of her mini kimono off of her voluptuous body and slipped into the steamy water. Her hair had long since come undone from her pony tail and she sighed sadly as she realized she'd probably never find the hair tie. "Damn," she muttered and began scrubbing her body free of the sweat and grime.

Sighing wistfully as she realized there was no soap for her hair, she ran her slender fingers through the thick mass, combing out the tangles. She blushed as she remember how it had even gotten tangled it the first place. Her entire body still ached from events of the previous night.

"_That infuriating man knew just what the hell he was doing too_," she realized grimly, as she scrubbed at a particularly dirty spot; before combing her fingers through the hair again to ensure all the tangles were out.

"Damn, now what am I gonna do?" she wondered out loud, referring to the current situation she was in. _"He's not about to let me go,"_ she thought depressed, knowing for certain if she tried to leave; he'd follow after her and drag her back kicking and screaming, probably put her through another session like last night too.

She shuddered as she remembered the way he'd used her own traitorous body against her, thinking, _"No thanks!"_

"_I guess I'm stuck here for now," _She concluded, dunking below the water to ensure her hair was at least semi clean. She came back up and decided to just sit and soak her sore body for a few minutes.

"Damn, damn, and double damn," she muttered, as she realized she didn't have any hope of escaping him- especially without her weapons, or any weapons for that matter. Knowing she wouldn't have much longer before he burst through the door, she sighed and reluctantly climbed out of the water.

Water dripped down her lithe body, to pool at the floor, as she made her way back over to the kimono and slipped into it. She searched by the bed and was relieved to at least find her panties.

Thinking, _"At least I won't be completely naked under this," _she slipped into her panties and frowned as she noticed the boning inside the top of the kimono. Her eyes slipped to her chest and she frowned, "Damn," she repeated, thinking, "_This is defiantly not gonna keep his hands off me," _displeased with that knowledge.

Shaking her head in disapproval, as she saw just how much cleavage was revealed, she sighed griping sarcastically, "Just what I need." Knowing there was nothing to be done for it; she straightened her shoulders and pulled the rest of the kimono firmly into place. It ended just above her knees and left her strong calves visible.

Frowning she muttered, "At least I'll still be able to move in it if I have to fight," noting how it flared at her hips, leaving the legs nice and lose. She draped her hair over her shoulders, in an attempt to minimize how much it revealed and straightened her shoulders, preparing to leave the room.

Taking a deep breath she thought, _"Here goes,"_ and opened the door, stepping into the wide hall way, and closing the door. She took another fortifying breath and walked gracefully down the hall way. Remembering his directions, she veered toward the kitchen, and continued on her path.

Each step took he closer to the strange and rather er, primal man she found herself stuck to. Her breath hitched and her hands clenched and unclenched nervously at her sides.

To be honest she wasn't sure how she even ended up in such a mess, and was nervous to say the least- maybe even a little scared. Scoffing at the thought, she mentally berated herself, _"Pull it together and stop acting like such a damned child!"_

She forced her hands to relax and raised her head high, refusing to show anymore weakness around him or the others- especially him. With nervous flutters in her stomach, she schooled her features into a blank mask and stepped into the kitchen.

**A/N: That's chapter five, enjoy! XD**


	6. A Lovely Garden

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter six:**

Bankotsu had been sitting at the table debating whether or not she'd been gone long enough and if he should go after her. Just before standing to do so he heard the soft foot falls approaching the kitchen. _"Ah there she is,"_ he thought pleased.

His head turned and his indigo eyes widened in shock. He blinked as his pulse sped up a bit. _"She sure does clean up nice,"_ was the thought at the front of his mind, as his eyes drank in the sight before him.

The pale green kimono hugged her chest and waist like a second skin molding perfectly to her sinful curves. The corner of his mouth titled into a pleased smirk as he thought proudly, _"She's perfect, and she's all **mine**!"_

Airi noticed his probing eyes slowly traveling the length of her body and lingering on her chest. She cleared her throat loud enough to bring his attention to her face as she asked unamused, "Are you done staring yet?"

Bankotsu noted the lash of her tone and smirked walking over to her. He stated bluntly, "You're beautiful Airi," gazing intently into her eyes warm brown eyes.

Airi's cheeks tinted pink as she replied, "Thanks I guess," unused to being blatantly stared at by such a potent male.

Bankotsu noticed the blush and stated, "This kimono fits you very nicely," lightly running his fingers down her bare arms, sending a slight shiver through her.

She gazed into his eyes and the blush darkened. "Um, where are the others?" she asked, trying to get his mind off her and the kimono.

Bankotsu assured, "They'll be here for lunch. You will meet them then." Taking her hand he led her over to the table and invited, "Sit so we can talk a bit," pointing to the chair next to his.

Airi sighed relieved now that he wasn't keeping direct contact anymore. She asked, "What about?" absentmindedly twirling her hair nervously.

The innocent look she was giving off both confused and amused him. "Am I making you nervous?" he asked moving to stand behind her.

Airi flipped her hair covering part of her cleavage and sighed. "A little," she admitted, knowing full well he already knew the answer.

He frowned as he realized what she'd done and reached out, brushing the hair to her shoulder. She tried to suppress a shiver as she felt his fingers brush across her full breast. Frowning she unconsciously moved the hair back over her cleavage.

He frowned deeper and used both hands to sweep her hair back ordering, "Leave it," as she moved to take her hair back. Frowning she dropped her hand and he swept her hair into a ponytail; pulling the ribbon out of his pocket and gracefully tying her silky strands back.

Reaching his arms to her chair, he turned her to face him, informing her, "That's much better," nodding in satisfaction.

She grumbled, "The bodice shows far too much," trying to tug it up a little.

His eyes lit with amusement as he placed his calloused hand over hers removing her hand. He took one finger slipping it onto the top of her valley and slowly trailed it over the valley almost as if in reverence; whispering into her ear seductively, "I like it just fine the way it is," as his finger tugged it back down into place.

He chuckled as she pouted. "You would," she said, slapping his hand away and tugging it back up.

He smirked tugging it back down and threatened, "Now leave it, unless you'd rather walk around naked," eyes twinkling with amusement.

She huffed sending him a glare as she smacked his hand away, growling frustratedly, "Fine whatever."

His blue eyes lit with amusement as he leaned over placing a kiss on the top of her head. Encasing her between his strong arms, he suggested, "Why don't I show you the garden?"

Knowing she didn't really have much of a choice, she nodded and he helped her stand to her feet. Placing his hand at the small of her back, he led her outside and into the wide garden.

Airi's frown didn't last long. She gasped at how beautiful the place was. As far as the eye could see, there were flowers of every kind. "It's beautiful," she breathed in awe.

Bankotsu nodded. "It's one of the reasons we made this place our hide out," he explained, urging her toward the flowers by pushing slightly on her lower back.

Having always loved nature Airi sighed responding, "I can see why, it's absolutely perfect." Slightly shocked that it hadn't been destroyed during what she was sure had to have been a blood bath as they 'claimed' the castle.

She sighed and bent over to pluck one of the stunning roses. Bankotsu warned, "Be careful, there are-"

"Ouch," she yelped, as one of the sharper thorns pricked her soft thumb.

Bankotsu grinned and finished, "thorns," as he reached over to pluck the flower from her hand.

She glared at him and was about to tell him she knew that, when he lifted her bleeding thumb to his lips and placed his mouth over it. She gasped in shock and her eyes widened as he began suckling her thumb.

He carelessly tossed the flower to the ground and reached into his pocket; pulling out a long strip of material. He gently eased her finger from his mouth and tore the material with his teeth. Raising her hand into the air, he began to tie the cloth around her finger, tying it tightly enough that she yelped again. He playfully admonished, "Next time, be more careful," sending her a boyish grin.

She blushed and yanked her hand free, before whispering, "Thanks," and picking up a new flower. She carefully dethorned it and tucked it into her hair; turning around asking, "What do you think?"

He took in the sight before him and answered, "Beautiful," not actually referring to the flower. She smiled and began walking down the path, noting all the various types of flowers. Feeling almost giddy with happiness, she threw her arms out to her sides and began spinning in circles.

Bankotsu smiled as he watched her playing in the garden for a moment; drinking in her striking beauty. He smiled and shook his head, watching her bask in the glow of the sun illuminating her hair and acting very much like a care free child.

She continued spinning around until she became a little dizzy and fell down laughing. Smirking Bankotsu pounced on her and began tickling her ribs. She shrieked laughing and gasping for air.

Deciding two could play that way, she tackled him and began tickling him back. They began rolling around just laughing and playing much like kids do.

Bankotsu pinned her beneath him and was about to steal a kiss, when he heard Jakotsu cry out horrified, "Bankotsu! What are you doing?" sheer horror in his grey eyes, as his fist tightened on the boar leg he was holding; breaking the bone.

Annoyed by the unwanted interruption Bankotsu sighed and climbed off her answering harshly, "Nothing Jakotsu," Reaching a hand down to her, he pulled Airi to her feet and began dusting himself off.

Jakotsu scowled complaining, "It didn't look like nothing to me and now that beautiful kimono is filthy!" glaring at the wretch wearing it before pouting. Airi blushed and began busily brushing herself clean.

Bankotsu sent his third in command a deep scowl asking, "What did you need Jakotsu?" clearly not happy about being questioned about his actions.

Jakotsu huffed answering sulkily, "I'm bored big brother, I want to go see my beloved Inuyasha."

Tired of the same old argument Bankotsu released a heavy sigh. "Jakotsu you know damn well that we're keeping a low profile for now. We can't go after Inuyasha until after we get rid of his wench and she hasn't returned yet. Now, I don't want to hear one more complaint about wanting to see that mutt. Am I clear?" he commanded, feet planted firmly shoulder width apart with his muscular arms crossed over his wide chest and glaring at the feminine man.

Jakotsu pursed his painted lips and sighed, "Fine," before stomping off towards the castle grumbling under his breath.

Airi sighed shaking her head and asked, "Dare I ask what that was all about?" knowing that she probably shouldn't.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes, relaxing his stance and grumbled, "You don't want to know."

Not liking to go into any kind of situation unprepared, and knowing that knowledge was a key factor in all things; Airi tried again. She gave him an amused smile suggesting, "Try me," as she plucked some blades of grass off his shoulder.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and stared her in the eyes, answering, "Alright, Inuyasha is a half demon that we were hired to kill." Muttering under his breath, "That Jakotsu is absolutely obsessed with." while shaking his head.

Airi blinked and asked, "By?" waiting expectantly with a hand planted firmly on her shapely hip.

Bankotsu answered, "Ironically, another half breed." Airi blinked again. Taking her by the elbow, he rolled his eyes and said, "Come on, the others are waiting," and proceeded to lead her back inside the castle.

**A/N alright there is chapter six, enjoy! XD**


	7. Meeting the rest

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter seven:**

**Back inside the castle:**

As they entered the boisterous kitchen, everything became deathly silent. Airi's eyes widened in shock as she took in the many different faces around the table. She gasped in shock as she spotted a mountainous man staring directly at her.

Bankotsu's baritone voice boomed authoritatively, "Alright listen up, this is Airikotsu- she's your new little sister; so you all had better treat her with respect," eying each and every one of his men sternly.

He dutifully introduced, "These are your new comrades, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu," pointing to each one in turn. Airi nodded politely to each of them in greeting.

Bankotsu stared each of his male comrades directly in the eyes explaining, "She's one of us now and you will not harass her in any way! If any of you try to lay a finger on her, you will answer to me! Am I clear?"

They all nodded after getting over their shock. Knowing that they would be the more troublesome ones, Bankotsu eyed Mukotsu and Jakotsu both stressing, "That especially goes for you two."

Glowering at the shortest member he warned icily, "Mukotsu don't even think about trying anything with her. You keep your beady little eyes and gnarly hands off of what's mine, or I will send you right through the wall. Got it?" eyes hardening on the poison master, who was currently ogling his woman with undisguised lust.

Realizing that his leader was seriously warning him off, Mukotsu swallowed nervously and lowered his eyes from the gorgeous woman and nodded.

Bankotsu informed his group, "Airi is **my** woman and **none** of you will touch her! Understood?" Realizing that their leader was dead serious, their eyes widened in fear and they hastily nodded.

Stomping his foot like a petulant child Jakotsu whined, "Why did you have to chose her?" pouting as he glared hard at the unwanted addition.

Bankotsu immediately spun around and warned, "Do not question my decision again Jakotsu," clenching his fist to show that he meant business.

Jakotsu's eyes widened before he pouted sulkily, "Yes big brother."

Turning towards Airi, Bankotsu ordered sternly, "I expect you to get along with the others too, got it?" staring her dead in the eye.

She nodded answering, "We're clear," holding his gaze.

Satisfied he gave a curt nod and began passing out orders. "Jakotsu, Suikotsu, you two get to work on cutting up the meat. Renkotsu, take Ginkotsu and gather the fire wood. Mukotsu go scout around the perimeter and make sure there won't be any unwanted intruders. Kyokotsu, I want you to move those fallen trees further to the back, in case we need to make a quick escape. Airikotsu you're coming with me, while we check the supply cave- now move out!"

The men nodded and left to carry out their orders. Turning to Bankotsu, she raised a brow questioning confused, "Airikotsu?"

He replied evenly, "Yes Airikotsu, got a problem with it?" staring at her.

She shook her head answering, "No just curious why the 'kotsu' part."

He answered, "Each of us added 'kotsu' to our name when that we had, when we joined the group."

Feeling weird about being considered one of their group, she nodded adding, "I see."

He said, "Come on," taking by the hand and began leading her behind the castle over toward the supply cave.

As they walked over to the cave, Airi stared at his broad back, silently thinking, _"I wonder if maybe I've misjudged him?"_ Remembering the blood and bodies that she'd seen everywhere, and the sadistic gleam in his eyes; she shuddered thinking,_ "Nope, remember girl, no matter how nice he's treating you now- he still killed them."_

Sadness filled her eyes, and she pulled her hand from his, moving to walk beside him without the actual contact. She wrapped her arms around herself and asked, "How much further?" trying to distract herself from her thoughts.

Bankotsu puzzled over her strange and sudden behavior change. He stared at her noting that she refused to meet his gaze and answered, "Not much farther," leading the rest of the way in silence.

Airi sighed and dutifully followed him. Frowning while trying to puzzle out her swift behavior change, Bankotsu warned, "Be careful of the step before the entrance, it's tricky."

Not really paying much attention to him and drowning deeper into her thoughts Airi gave an automatic, "Mhm," and continued walking.

Two minutes later, Bankotsu carefully maneuvered around the cave entrance. Airi was lot in her troubling thoughts and stumbled. She would have ended up falling face first, if a pair of strong arms hadn't caught her. Bankotsu sighed reprimanding, "I told you to be careful," with slight annoyance clear in his blue eyes as they bored into hers.

Airi blushed saying, "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't hear you."

Bankotsu stared deep into her eyes asking, "What's with you today?"

Airi sighed, "Just have a lot on my mind is all." she muttered trying to pull out of his arms.

He held her tight and asked, "Like what?" not about to let her just brush him off like that.

Airi sighed and said, "Let go," trying to wiggle free of his vise-like grip.

Bankotsu shook his head and said seriously. "Not until you tell me what has you so distracted."

Airi mumbled, "I'd rather not talk about it," and tried to yank her arm free.

Bankotsu scowled, "Tough, now tell me what is so damned important that you're too distracted to watch where the hell you're going."

Airi huffed snapping, "You and your brothers slaughtered my village, and now I-" breaking off to fight back her tears.

Growing irritated Bankotsu growled, "You what?" forcing her chin up so that she had to look him in the eyes.

Anger and sadness mounting, she narrowed her eyes at him and hissed angrily, "I'll never get to say goodbye to my grandfather who was dying," and forcefully shoved him away.

He was so taken back by her statement and anger, that his grip on her loosened and she managed to push free of his arms.

Turning away from him, she tried really hard to keep the tears at bay and began running, as fast as her legs and arms would go. Thankfully the kimono made running possible, so she quickly tore back down the path they had come. Her thighs burned and her lungs felt like they were going to burst, she was running that fast; in a vain effort to escape. He quickly recovered from his shock and cursing under his breath, tore off after her.

Her heart was beating rapidly inside her chest and tears flew from her eyes, as she pictured her grandfather the last time she had seen him; so many years ago. She remembered that day vividly and her heart broke a little more, fueling her to run even faster.

She thought brokenly, _"Grandpa I'm so sorry I didn't make it back sooner. If only… if only I'd have been able to see you one last time." _She lifted a hand to angrily swipe at her tears thinking, _"But no, and it was because of him! He's just like…" _

Before she could finish her thought, she was roughly plowed into and tackled to the ground. She screamed and moved her hands to keep her head from hitting the harsh ground as the pain in her back began to radiate.

Chest heaving with anger, he jerked her onto her back and tried to pin her underneath him. So emotionally fired up, she began kicking at him using her arms to drag her away from him.

He snarled, "Damnit bitch settle down already!" trying to get hold of her ankle. She grit her teeth and used her free leg to hit him upside the head, earning a painful curse and a freed foot. She moved to her feet and started running again, but he grabbed her ankles and she fell forward, breaking her fall with her arms.

Bankotsu trapped her legs and crawled over her pinning her to the ground on her stomach, moving to pin her arms. Airi screamed angrily, "Fucking let go now!" using her agility to elbow him hard and maneuver them so that he was now on his back. She moved to crawl away again, only to have his vise grip clamp around her waist, as he rolled his body into her, using the momentum to once again pin her.

Her lungs began to burn so bad she began gasping for breath. He held onto her and glared at her a long minute, before releasing her waist to pin her hands above her head and spat angrily, "Fucking tell me what has gotten into you?!" hardened steel blue eyes boring into her.

She continued trying to wiggle free and screamed, "You killed him! You killed my grandpa! He was the only family I've ever had and you killed him, now let go!"

He sighed and ordered harshly, "Calm down and we'll talk."

She screamed, "I don't want to talk! Let me go!" and continued struggling.

He grit his teeth and yelled, "No! Dammit woman, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack!"

Airi stopped struggling and just cried heart wrenching sobs. Bankotsu sighed and rolled his eyes before moving to sit over her hips, so as not to impend her breathing, and released her arms.

She covered her face and continued crying until her eyes were red and swollen. When her sobs finally ceased, he sighed and rolled to sit beside her, pulling her into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and sniffled, trying to calm down. Bankotsu sat there rubbing her back in a clumsy attempt to soothe her and mentally bemoaned, _"Why me?"_

**A/N okay people, there's chapter seven, enjoy XD**


	8. Airi's Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter eight:**

Bankotsu continued holding her until her sniffles stopped and she shoved away from him. His hand clamped around her wrist to keep her from running off again.

Airi hissed and tried to break free of his hold, but he pulled her to her feet and into his body, cementing his vise-like grip around her waist and forced her to look him in the eyes; commanding harshly, "Tell me why you ran from me."

She scoffed and retorted, "You can't possibly be that stupid," glaring into his eyes.

He rolled his eyes stating, "I know because of your grandpa... But why would that matter so damn much?"

She scowled and kicked his shin hard, earning a startled yelp from the braid haired teen, and her freedom when he broke his hold on her in favor of cradling his abused shin while scowling at her.

She placed her hands on her hips and stared him right in the eyes saying, "For your information asshole, he was the only family I've ever had and he was dying."

Unimpressed he scoffed, "Then I did you both a favor," rubbing his poor shin as he glared at the ungrateful woman.

Airi growled and raised her hand delivering a vicious slap to his arrogant face. He growled and caught her hand ordering icily, "Don't ever try that again."

She struggled demanding, "Let go!" Her own eyes blazing with fury as she tried to break free from his iron grip. His free hand whipped out wrapping around her throat as he lifted her into the air. Her small hands immediately went to the hand constricting her throat.

Bankotsu's glare was hard and unrelenting. The moment she began to kick at him, he tightened his grasp around her slender neck, ceasing her violent movements. Airi gasped for breath as she willed her eyes to remain open. She could feel the blood in her face rushing and building up from the lack of circulation. Black spots began to dance before her as she stared into his eyes. They were hard and shimmered with that same evil gleam she'd seen when they first met. She moved her lips, but no words passed them.

At the sight of her growing a deep purplish color, an aching began in his chest, causing him to loosen his grip on her. She inhaled immediately gasping the air greedily. He glanced down to his chest and narrowed his eyes as he looked back to her. The unfamiliar sensation had lessened as soon as he'd loosened his grip on her throat.

He applied more pressure to his hold on her neck. In response she let out a muffled noise. Tears gathered in her eyes as blood vessels began to burst, turning her eyes bloodshot red. Her movements began to become sluggish. He spoke dangerously, "Don't you ever slap me as if I were some misbehaved child again," glaring at her with hard and unforgiving eyes.

Mustering what little strength she had left, she held her fingers together and bent her wrist, forming her hand into a crane beak and drove it as hard as she could; right into the top of his hand. His hand involuntarily jerked opened and she fell to the ground, sucking huge amounts of air into her oxygen starved lungs.

Her original color slowly returned to her skin and the tears that had gathered around her eyes streamed down her cheeks. Eyes wide as saucers, she glared at him saying shakily, "Stay… stay away from me," crawling backwards, as his angry glare bored into her, while he gently cradled his aching hand.

Once she'd made it several feet away from him, she sat straight with her eyes never leaving his hulking form and tried to return her accelerated heart rate back to normal; rubbing her bruised neck in an effort to soothe the abused skin.

Bankotsu scowled and moved towards her, watching in shock as she visibly recoiled from him, flinching in fear. His heart clenched at the sight. Halting in his tracks, he released a heavy sigh and said, "Look Airi I-"

She held up a hand and cut him off in a raspy voice, "Don't bother- just… don't." and very slowly moved to stand to her feet, walking step by trembling step back towards the castle. After only six steps she collapsed to her knees crying out and began panting harshly trying to breathe through the pain wracking her ankle.

Bankotsu swore under his breath and ran over to her asking in a concerned voice, "Airi are you alright?"

Realizing that she no longer had the ability to walk on her own, she scowled and sat on the ground scoffing, "Am I alright he asks me?" shaking her head side to side disbelievingly.

Staring up into his eyes, she huffed, "Fine since you must know, I'll tell you then. That village that you and your 'brothers' so mindlessly slaughtered because you were bored, was my village… at least it's where I was born."

Taking a deep breath, she glared up at him and continued, "You already know that you killed my grandpa, and that he was dying… What you didn't know is that he's spent the last six years as a cripple- simply because he protected me." sadness entering her voice.

Bankotsu frowned and sat across from her asking confused, "Why?"

Airi sighed and tears once again stung her eyes, but this time she refused to let them fall. Taking a deep breath she replied in an emotionless voice, "Because of a heartless bastard who didn't like to be denied. He was also the village headman's son."

The tears continued to burn her eyes and she blinked, causing crystalline drops to flow unbidden and unwanted. She continued in the same emotion free tone, "He decided that he wanted me and refused to take no for an answer. Once day when I was returning from the river, he and his goon squad cornered me. They held me down and he… forced himself on me."

She spat out bitterly,"Ignoring the crowd that began to gather, he continued for quite some time. I cried for help, even begged and no one would listen. They all turned their backs and pretended nothing was wrong."

She sighed and said sadly, "My grandfather came looking for me and saw what was going on. He beat them off of me and they broke his legs- would have killed him, if I hadn't killed them." She fell silent waiting to gauge his reaction.

When he remained silent and simply motioned for her to continue, she obliged by explaining, "I was so overcome with anger that I didn't care what happened to me anymore. When I saw them hurting Grandpa I… I grabbed the fishing knife that was lying on the ground and I used it."

Taking another deep breath she shook her head - referring to the headman's son as she said evenly, "I kept bringing it down into him over and over. By the time I was done, I was covered in their blood and my own, I didn't care that I was still completely naked. I used my last bit of adrenaline and crawled over to my grandfather and wept into his chest telling him I was sorry that he'd gotten hurt."

The headman came out and saw them dead and became furious. Grandfather placed a blanket over me even though he couldn't walk. We just stayed there and clung to each other crying."

Bankotsu was overcome with an intense need to comfort her and lifted a hand toward her face. He stopped just short of his goal when she flinched away. He sighed and slowly wiped away a single crystalline drop with his thumb as he breathed softly, "Go on."

Closing her eyes she finished, "He wanted to kill me, but there were too many witnesses to what had happened. So instead, he banished me from the village and told me never to return. Grandfather couldn't go with me because he would have died from the extent of his injuries, had they gone left untreated. So Grandpa reluctantly stayed behind and was tended to, while I was cast out with nothing but a blanket around me."

Shaking her head she continued, "I stumbled along as far as I could shivering in the wintery night, and just before the snow hit I collapsed unable to go on any further. I remember feeling cold inside and out, and that I'd huddled into a tight ball to try to keep warm, as the blackness took over. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a warm hut with a kind old woman who had nursed me back to health. She'd even clothed me and given me a place to stay.

Once I was able to talk, I explained to her what had happened. She asked me to stay with her and help her village. Feeling that I owed her a debt of gratitude, I remained until the war broke out. I was trained to be a damn good soldier too. After the war left that village slaughtered, I moved on again and have been wandering the lands ever since."

Taking another deep breath she sighed and said, "I recently received word that grandfather was dying and his last request had been to see me once more. I immediately broke away from my current battalion and traveled back to where I'd been born as fast as I could… only-" cutting off to swipe angrily at her annoying tears.

His heart ached with the knowledge that he and his brothers had killed her grandfather. He was glad that the village had been killed, but wished that she'd have had the chance to see her grandfather one more time.

Airi sighed ending motionlessly, "So, now you know." She moved to stand up again and her ankle gave out again. Watching as her fist hit the ground and formed small craters in her frustration; he sighed and scooped her into his arms saying gruffly, "Let's go back."

Knowing that she had no way of walking on her own, Airi stayed silent and crossed her arms over her chest; huffing as she refused to look at him. Bankotsu frowned as he carried her back to the castle. Realizing just how badly he'd hurt her, he felt a strange feeling gnawing away deep inside his gut. He couldn't describe it in words, but he'd never felt it before and whatever it was- it made him feel completely awful.

**A/N there is chapter eight, enjoy XD**


	9. Attempting to comfort her

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter nine:**

As soon as they entered the castle kitchen she said in a flat tone, "You can put me down now," still averting her eyes from him. He nodded and lowered her to her feet, making sure that she could stand before letting go of her waist. She stubbornly hobbled over to one of the chairs and sat placing her head on her hands, on top of the table.

Bankotsu sighed and ordered, "Stay put, I want Suikotsu to look at your foot." He spun on his heel and left to retrieve the dual personality doctor.

Bankotsu walked into the pantry and found Suikotsu and Jakotsu busy cutting up the meat, as they had been instructed earlier. He ordered, "Suikotsu, I need you to inspect Airikotsu's ankle, she fell on the way to the cave earlier."

Suikotsu nodded and jumped up to retrieve his medical bag. Jakotsu pouted mumbling under his breath, "Why should I have to be the one stuck with the dirty jobs- its women's work."

Bankotsu raised a brow in question and Jakotsu fell silent pouting, while cutting the meat. Bankotsu nodded in satisfaction and left to return to the eating room.

Suikotsu came out of his room and joined his leader and his little sister and knelt before her instructing, "Show me the foot."

Airi sighed but stuck her foot out and winced as he began poking it. He frowned, "Well it's not broken, but you did give it one hell of a nasty strain." staring at her with disapproval.

He explained to his raven haired leader, "We will need cold water and lots of it. I'm also going to need you to keep her off of this foot as much as possible for a few days, so the tissue has time to rest and heal properly."

Bankotsu nodded and yelled, "Jakotsu, stop cutting the meat and get us a barrel of fresh cold water." as he walked back over to the pantry.

Jakotsu bit his lower lip to keep from making a nasty retort and scowled as he marched off to get fresh cold water. Once he was outside and out of hearing range, he muttered annoyed, "Jakotsu do this, Jakotsu do that. What the hell is that all about anyways? Am I the only one who has to do any real work around here today?"

Kneeling beside the water he continued ranting to himself, "I mean seriously would it kill the bitch do a little work? What, is she a damned princes or something?" staring down at the bottom of his kimono that just got muddy he pouted whining, "And now my kimono is filthy- ugh whatever!" as he stood up to carry the water back inside scowling.

Bankotsu returned asking, "Anything else Suikotsu?" staring at his fourth in command anxiously trying not to show how badly concerned he was about her.

Suikotsu answered seriously, "Keep her here while I go get the herbs that I need and prepare the wraps." Standing up and walking off.

Bankotsu nodded and pulled out a chair, straddling it backwards and stared at Airi, who had averted her gaze from him again. He didn't like that she was purposefully avoiding looking at him, so he reached out and firmly held her chin turning her so she had to face him.

Sighing, Airi closed her eyes and tried to breathe through the pain shooting through her swollen and purplish ankle. He frowned asking, "Why won't you look at me?"

Airi kept her eyes closed answering softly, "I'm too upset with you to look at you right now." Thinking, _"Damn he can be such a clueless baka sometimes."_

He scowled asking harshly, "And just how long are you planning on staying mad at me?" Thinking, _"Seriously it wasn't like I had known about her grandfather; she could at least acknowledge that much couldn't she?"_

Airi's lower lip trembled as she said hoarsely, "I don't know," jerking her chin free from his grasp.

He scowled. "Fine be a bitch." He piped off and angrily crossed his arms over the back of the chair glaring at her.

Airi sighed and laid her head back down on her arms and they remained silent and the tension in the air mounted. The strange feeling of something eating at him increased and he silently questioned, _"What is this feeling and why is it plaguing me?"_

Seeing her puffy cheeks with tear tracks and the darkening purple ring around her neck, he sighed and his heart clenched painfully tight. What the hell was happening to him?

He was a mercenary after all! Mercenaries are cold and ruthless, but that's part of why they were so efficient. Part of being a mercenary was learning to control or ignore silly nuances like 'emotions' and he was one of the best at doing exactly that. Over the course of his life he'd killed nearly two-thousand humans and demons and never once had he given so much as a thought to it- it was his job after all. Yet now here he was feeling like the world's biggest asshole for making a girl that he barely knew cry. Scowling darkly he raged inside his head, _"What the hell is wrong with me anyways?"_

She closed her eyes tightly and another tear slipped to trail down her cheek before landing on the rough wooden surface of the table. Bankotsu's heart clenched so hard he couldn't breathe for a full second as he watched the crystalline drop travel down her soft cheek.

His eyes spotted and rested on the purple ring on her neck and he felt a wave of intense anger run through him to the point that he was ready to kill the bastard who did it very, very slowly- until he remembered that **he** had been the one who did it to her; then he just felt… sick. His stomach churned and that puzzling feeling that had been plaguing him since earlier intensified a hundred fold.

Trying to get rid of the bothersome feeling and to calm his protesting stomach, he growled through his clenched teeth, "Damnit!" and stood up viciously kicking the chair that he had been sitting in into the wall, thinking annoyed_, "What the fuck is wrong with me?" _ He watched with slight satisfaction as the once beautiful chair splintered against the wall.

Airi jumped letting loose an involuntary whimper at the sound of his anger being let lose. Bankotsu heard it and his head snapped towards her. His cobalt eyes widened at the sight of her paling form, visibly trembling.

After staring at her for a long tense silent moment, he sighed and muttered, "Sorry," and she forced herself to relax. He didn't want her trembling in fear without there being a reason for it- that only made him feel even worse of an ass than he already did. His blue eyes began to swirl with mixed emotions as he stared at her and tried to think of something- anything that he could do to make her feel better, and more at ease around him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly staring at her.

She whispered, "No, thanks." And her hand lifted to her cheek finding the moisture. She sighed heavily and sat up to wipe her tears away in annoyance and scowled at her wet hands.

He felt his heart skip a few beats at how miserable she looked. Airi muttered, "Why am I crying?" annoyed at her show of weakness- especially around him.

Bankotsu's voice whispered, "Because you're hurting, and because I inadvertently caused it." as he hung his head in shame.

Airi blinked and stared at him for a long tense moment, before she sighed and admitted grudgingly, "You didn't know, you couldn't have known."

He lifted his head feeling a little better as he asked unsure, "Are you… still mad at me?" holding his breath as he found himself anxiously awaiting her reply.

Airi scowled and admitted sadly, "Not at you personally, just about what you and the others did." He hung his head again and was shocked when she said, "But I'm a big girl and I will get over it- eventually."

He blinked and lifted his head to stare into her eyes searchingly for a minute, before ever so slowly raising his hand and agonizingly slowly walking towards her, aching to comfort her.

He stopped right in front of her feeling nervous as hell. He'd never done what he was about to attempt in his entire life, he'd never felt a need to- that is until now.

He stared at her and thought nervously, _"Its okay you can do this… right? I mean it's just two little words, just open your mouth and speak." _Feeling a little more confident, he rubbed his sweaty palms on the legs of his hakamas and thought confidently_, "I can do this."_ He opened his mouth to speak and thought nervously, _"She'll forgive me… right?"_ As uncertainty began to cloud his mind, he closed his lips and frowned and thought, _"I mean she has to right? I didn't know, so she'll have to forgive… right?"_

Annoyed at how scared he was acting he thought disgustedly, _"Kami I'm acting like such a pussy," _That quickly renewed his resolve and he mentally scoffed at himself and thought determinedly,_ "Okay here goes!"_ He inhaled a deep fortifying breath and looked at her saying sincerely, "Airi I'm…." Taking a deep breath he thought, _"You can do it man, just tell her!"_ He took another deep breath and muttered, "I'm... sorry," holding her gaze.

Her eyes widened briefly and she thought, _"Wait… he's apologizing?"_ Blinking she thought, _"He didn't strike me as the type to apologize for anything- ever."_ Noticing how nervous he looked she thought, _"He looks kind of cute when he's nervous,"_ Mentally slapping herself she thought, _"What the hell?!"_ Staring into his eyes she could see uncertainty crowding in.

She didn't like seeing him so unsure so she blinked and said softly, "Thank you, I know that wasn't easy for you to do just now, but I'm glad that you tried for me... and it's okay. Like I said, you didn't know." Taking a deep breath she said softly, "I forgive you."

His heart soared at the knowledge that she was forgiving him. His heart felt light and that consuming feeling that had been eating at him, began to slowly lessen inside his gut. She forgave him- that was all that he needed to hear.

He decided to take a chance and reached over gently brushing the hair away from her face and said, "I'm so sorry that I hurt you Airi." allowing his fingers to very lightly trace the purple ring around her neck, before pulling her into his arms and burying his nose into her hair that had fallen loose of its tie during their skirmish.

Airi blinked a few times and slowly raised her hand to run it along his back in a comforting manner as she continued repeating softly, "Its okay." She felt him lean into her and hold her just a fraction tighter.

Sobbing she said sadly, "I just wish that I had been able to grant his dying wish is all." as she buried her face into his shoulder and began crying again.

He held her tighter, feeling guilty for taking that from her. He silently vowed that even if it took the rest of their lives, he would make it up to her. He continued to hold her until her sobs ceased and pulled back vowing seriously, "I won't ever let anyone hurt you again. I'll make this up to you somehow Airi, I promise."

She blinked and pulled back staring into his eyes, seeing the intensity of his vow there and nodded before closing her eyes and leaning into his chest. In her entire life she'd only had her grandfather swear to protect her, until now.

She was afraid to believe this was happening, scared that it might turn out to only be a dream. Bankotsu kissed away her tears and he continued to whisper to her comforting her. He was about to lean in and brush his lips against hers, when he heard a voice being cleared loudly and they jerked apart.

**A/N: And there you have it chapter nine- enjoy XD**


	10. Trouble Rises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Heads up to all of my wonderful readers: After this I won't update again until Sept 15th. I have my reasons for waiting so long. Thanks for understanding.**

**Chapter ten:**

Suikotsu stood in the doorway looking at them with a smirk on his face. Airi blushed and lowered her gaze to rest on her hands that were folded in her lap. Bankotsu turned around and seeing the spike haired doctor's smirk scowled.

Suikotsu held up the basket and said innocently, "I came to wrap her ankle." Bankotsu blinked and nodded before moving aside to allow the doctor access.

Airi pretended interest in her lap thinking_, "Was I really about to just let him kiss me again?" _Frowning she thought, _"Damn what is wrong with me?"_

Suikotsu knelt in front of her and began gently wrapping her ankle after applying an herbal paste that made her hiss at the slight sting. He explained, "I mixed a few things like ragwort leaves and stuff to help reduce the swelling." as he carefully wrapped her ankle and gently set it down. He stared into her eyes ordering, "You need to not put any weight on that ankle for at least three days."

Airi looked at him and mumbled softly, "Thank you." He nodded and began collecting his things before leaving the two of them alone again.

Bankotsu sighed disappointed that the moment had been ruined and sheepishly scratched the back of his head asking, "So… are we good now?" staring deep into her eyes and lowering his hand to his side.

Airi answered honestly, "I'm still a little upset about everything, but yeah I think I'll be okay." holding his gaze.

He smirked responding, "Good because like I said, you're mine now Airi and I'm not going to let you go." as he moved to stand in front of her, testing the waters so to speak and making his position… or rather hers known.

Realizing what he was stating Airi sighed and said seriously, "Well if I am to be yours, then you are going to have to be a little nicer to me. I won't stay where I'm treated like a piece of shit." her eyes hardening as she held his gaze, finishing her statement bluntly.

Bankotsu scowled and was about to lay into her, when he noticed how tired she looked and sighed. "I'll admit that I haven't exactly been 'proper' and shit," he said a little softer. Adding in a harsher tone, "But you are still my girl Airi and that will never change!" locking his serious eyes with hers.

Eyes narrowing she snapped back, "So you've said already. I'm merely stating that I won't tolerate being treated like dirt, by you or anyone else." as some of her feisty spirit started coming back.

Bankotsu smirked and said, "Just as long as you don't expect me to treat your ass like a spoiled queen," as he crossed his arms over his chest staring down at her.

Airi's face contorted in disgust and she said indignantly, "I'd never want to be spoiled to the point that I couldn't wipe my own ass," hand planted on her hip and glaring at him hard for even insinuating such a thing.

Bankotsu burst out laughing a few minutes, before sobering up and saying, "I'm glad we settled that." Before sitting beside her and saying, "Now how about some grub." He chuckled as her stomach rumbled its agreement and she blushed.

He turned toward the kitchen and bellowed, "Hey Renkotsu is that fire ready yet? We're getting hungry in here. Come on already!"

Renkotsu was in the kitchen and the food had just finished. He muttered under his breath before yelling back, "I'm working on it, be patient!" and carrying the bowls of stew, a plate of fresh bread loaves, and some sake' to the table. Plopping it all onto the table he walked back into the kitchen muttering under his breath about his leader's childlike behavior and insatiable appetite.

Bankotsu smirked and said happily, "Well then beautiful, let's eat," motioning for Airi to eat with him as he began ripping the first loaf of bread into big chunks and placing some at his place and hers, while Renkotsu carried out more sets of food and the others all except for Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu, filed in to the table and sat down to eat.

Taking his own seat Renkotsu poured himself some tea and drank it trying to soothe his frazzled nerves. Airi wrinkled her nose up at the sake' and shoved it towards Bankotsu saying, "Here you take it; I'd rather have some tea."

Bankotsu eagerly gulped down the spicy brew and Renkotsu sighed rolling his eyes and went to get her some tea. She smiled and said, "Thank you Renkotsu," before happily sipping her tea.

Renkotsu muttered, "Don't mention it," and sat back down to eat his own food. All through lunch Mukotsu kept sneaking peaks at the beautiful woman and thought, _"It's not fair. Why should big brother get to enjoy her favors and not the rest of us?"_ When Bankotsu would start his perusal of the table, Mukotsu would quickly look down at his food and fall deeper into his own twisted thoughts.

This routine pretty much kept up for the next week. At meals Mukotsu would sneak peeks at Airi in her kimonos, and when his leader made his sweep of the table; his eyes would drop to his food.

**A week later:**

Airi was bored and sick of staying in bed while her ankle healed. Bankotsu had allowed her to wander the gardens as long as she promised to stay near the castle. He had just dismissed the others to their duties, and after being assured that her ankle was properly healed, he sent Airi out to forage for berries, nuts, and fruit in the garden and around the castle, since they were running low.

He himself had taken Banryu and gone to check the perimeters to make sure that they wouldn't be getting any unexpected or unwanted visitors. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu had been sent to raid a village not too far away for fresh supplies like milk, eggs, bacon, sausage, and sake', along with blankets. Jakotsu had gone with Suikotsu to hunt for meat and Mukotsu had been sent to restock his poisons in case they had to battle soon.

Airi walked around feeling slightly safe despite not being allowed her weapons yet. She did have a dagger and a mean pair of fists, so she felt that she should be okay since she was just going to be around the castle grounds anyways.

She gathered a couple of baskets and started gathering nuts from along the ground, and berries from the surrounding bushes. After filling those she carried them back to the castle and took a fresh bucket to go gather some fruits. Staring up at the pomegranates in the tree, she rolled up her kimono a bit and began working her way up the tree with the dagger between her teeth.

She settled onto a branch and began cutting off some of the fruit and dropping it to land into the bucket. After she had enough pomegranates, she climbed down and moved over to the banana tree and cut bunches off the tree and dropped them to land on the lush soft grass.

Wiping the sweat from her brows with the back of her arm, she looked around thinking, "Hm what else?" spotting a mango tree she smirked and climbed down. Placing the bananas into the bucket, she smiled and carried the bucket over and placed it under the tree. Climbing the tree she cut several good sized mangos loose allowing them to drop to the ground and climbed down.

Surveying her hard earned bounty, she gathered the mangos and placed them at the bottom of the bucket, placing the pomegranates and bananas on top. Lastly she decided to add a small handful of kiwis. Satisfied she replaced her dagger on her thigh and lifted the bucket. She carefully carried it back to the castle.

Once she arrived at the castle, she began unloading her bounty of delicious fruits and began putting them away. Next she separated the nuts by type and the same for the berries. Once everything was organized, she walked out to the river and knelt by the water. Dipping her hands in the refreshing water, she washed the sweat from her face and the dirt from her hands.

While she was bent over with her firm backside high in the air, Mukotsu slunk up behind her stroking his erection fondly as he watched her ass high in the air, before he smirked and released one of his concoctions. He had his plan totally figured out and nothing was going to stop him.

**Warning attempted rape scene!!!**

She frowned as she picked up a strange scent in the air and her eyes widened as the mist filled the air. She covered her mouth and began coughing, trying not to inhale anymore smoke as she made a run for the castle with her dagger in hand.

Halfway there she tripped over an exposed root and gasped inhaling the noxious fumes. Her head began spinning and she blacked out. Mukotsu chuckled in his disgusting little rasp and said, "Now for some fun." as he waddled over and began tying her hands.

Moments later Airi woke up to clear air and the feeling of someone grabbing her chest, before she heard the ripping of material. Her eyes shot open and stared horrified into the beady little eyes of Mukotsu who chuckled. "Woke up did you? Good I'd hate for you to have missed all my fun."

Airi asked hoarsely, "What the hell are you doing Mukotsu?" as she tried to glare at the sickening little perverted fool and tried to free her hands, only to find them bound with rope around a damn tree trunk.

Mukotsu's eyes roved over her body as he said huskily, "What does it look like?" and leaned down removing his mask so that he could kiss her.

As his hideous face moved towards hers, her eyes widened before narrowing. _"Fuck no!"_ her mind screamed outraged, and she viciously head-butted the sick creature before yelling angrily, "Get the fuck off me you dirty old hentai!"

She quickly moved back towards the tree and sat up, not giving a damn that now the back of her kimono had been torn too, as she jerked her hands trying to free them.

His beady lust filled eyes dropped to her full soft bouncing chest and his tongue lolled out of his mouth along with some drool. Overcome with lust he made his way towards her.

Airi scowled and stood to her feet waiting for the right moment. When he was close enough for her to hit her target, she drew back her foot and kicked him between the legs screaming absolutely outraged, "Get away from me you twisted little freak!"

Mukotsu's eyes widened before he screamed in pain cupping his wrinkled dick and balls, he went flying into another tree.

**Warning: End attempted rape scene!!!**

Airi began yanking viciously against her binds and was relieved as she soon found them give way, after a loud thud that sounded like something metallic hitting the tree. She blinked as a ominous shadow moved in front her and a dark voice demanded, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" as furious blue black eyes narrowed at the whimpering naked poison master.

Airi sagged against the tree in relief and tried to shakily wrap the rest of her torn kimono around her generous chest. Without looking at her Bankotsu removed and tossed his haori to her in a silent command to cover up, before storming over to handle his disobedient poison master brother.

Airi caught the silky haori and quickly slipped into it, securing the tie around her waist and sat there hugging her knees to her chest as she watched silently. Bankotsu drew back his own massive foot and sent it forward hard; kicking the chubby short green man in the gut- sending him grunting and flying into another tree holding his gut.

Heaving with outrage that he had been disobeyed Bankotsu stormed over and snarled, "I told you not to fucking touch her!"

His leader's enraged voice and angry gaze had the frightened little man struggling to a kneeling position before he frantically began pleading for his life.

**A/N: Ohh I think Mukotsu went too far this time… I wonder how Bankotsu is going to react to this? Anyways there is chapter ten-enjoy! XD**


	11. The Burdens Of Leadership

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Yay. Another year older lol, had a wonderful bday thanks. Enjoy the updates and check out Double Trouble's one shot XD**

**Chapter eleven:**

"You don't ever defy me!" Bankotsu said before ruthlessly kicking the little sicko right in his twisted face.

"But Big Brother, I just-" the frightened man began, only to be cut off by another vicious boot to his gut as he went flying across the ground again.

Chest heaving with rage Bankotsu very slowly made his way over to the little weasel, never once breaking eye contact. "How dare you show me such disrespect?" he demanded icily, cracking his fingers into fists as his eyes narrowed even more at the man.

Mukotsu forced his little arms to lift his battered body to a kneeling position and begged sincerely, "Please forgive me. Spare me I beg you."

Bankotsu was utterly disgusted by the man and his actions and decided to make an example out of him. His tone became even more frigid as he demanded, "First you defy my direct order **not** to mess with your little sister and now you have the nerve to beg forgiveness?"

He spat out venomously, "You cowardly little toad, you disgust me to no ends!" Adding disappointedly, "I've over looked most of your actions because you are a talented poison maker- but no more!"

Mukotsu's eyes bulged out and he tried to back away, but his abused little body with many broken ribs loudly protested and refused to obey his commands. Bankotsu ran over snatching the disturbing little freak by the throat and he squeezed hard decreeing, "No more Mukotsu," as he choked the life from the rapidly fading man.

His little body thrashed as he struggled in vain to free himself. Bankotsu watched emotionlessly as the little man's eyes began to literally pop out of his head from the pressure. Once he heard the satisfying crack of the toad like man's neck breaking and felt the struggling cease, he tossed the dead man away in disgust and turned towards his lover asking concerned, "Did he hurt you?"

Unable to speak she shook her head no. He sighed relieved and walked over to the river to wash the vile blood from his hands before walking back over to her and dropping to his knees to embrace her close to his chest.

Feeling safe she buried her head against his chest and began crying. She'd been angry yes, but it had also brought back unwanted memories of the first time. Clinging to him she allowed her tears to soak his chest. He asked, "Are you sure he didn't- ?" unwillingly to finish the sentence.

She assured shakily, "All he did was climb on me, rip my clothes, and try to kiss me." crying into his chest some more.

Sighing he held her close and thought, _"Thank Kami I made it in time. When I first heard her scream and realized what had happened, I was afraid I'd be too late." _holding her close in his protective embrace. He began running his fingers through her hair and rubbing her half bare back, whispering to her soothing and reassuringly that he'd never allow anyone to hurt her.

Jakotsu walked up shrieking horrified, "Big brother, what happened?" as he took in the sight of a crying Airi wrapped in their leader's haori with strips of her ripped kimono coming out of the bottom, and Mukotsu's mangled body laying lifelessly on the ground.

Jakotsu's eyes widened and he paled. Bankotsu sighed and answered flatly, "That bastard decided to disobey my orders and attacked Airikotsu."

The others, who had all been drawn by Jakotsu's frantic voice, took in the sight and blinked. Bankotsu stood up and boomed vociferously, "Listen up and listen good. That filth," pointing in the direction of Mukotsu's mangled corpse as he continued, "Dared to defy my authority. He attacked your little sister and I killed him. Let this be a lesson to all of you **never** to question my authority or disobey my orders again." With that he simply bent down scooping Airi into his arms and walked back to the castle.

The others stared in shock at Mukotsu's body a few minutes while letting their very irate leader's words sink in and became frightened by the new rage inside him. Each and every one of them decided not to chance their leader's displeasure.

Sighing Renkotsu said, "You guys go on back, I'll clean up here and meet you in a few minutes." Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu decided to go foraging for their own food. Jakotsu slipped off into the kitchen since it was his turn to cut up the meat. Suikotsu decided to see if their leader would allow him to tend to Airi in case she had wounds.

**With Suikotsu:**

After retrieving his medical bag from his room, he left in search of them and found them in the hallway before their room.

Suikotsu asked humbly, "Will you allow me to examine little sister for any injuries and to treat her?" Bankotsu nodded and kicked his door open placing her gently on the bed. He hovered over them while Suikotsu quickly tended to Airi's wounds.

When he was finished she turned around and said softly, "Thank you Suikotsu."

He smiled at her assuring, "It's the least I could do." before taking his leave. He walked outside and began to gather various herbs so that he could restock his medicinal herbs, as well as some fresh leaves for his thick mixtures in case he needed to make some creams and salves.

**In Bankotsu's room:**

Once Suikotsu had left, Bankotsu closed the door and stared at Airi asking, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded and explained in a painfully raw voice, "I had just come out to wash my hands after collecting everything, like you had asked." Bowing her head shamefully she added softly, "I was ill prepared."

Bankotsu stared at her and sighed thinking, _"I won't make that mistake again."_ as his eyes darted from her to her weapons.

She took a deep breath and continued, "I noticed a strange smell and saw what looked like some kind of cloud. I was running away and fell down. That's all I remember until I woke up, that's when he," trailing off as her lower lip trembled.

He sighed and walked over to sit beside her reassuring, "It's okay now, he's gone and will never touch you again."

She nodded and leaned her head against his chest sighing and asked softly, "Will you just stay here and hold me a while?"

He blinked and nodded, pulling her to lay down with him. She buried herself into the comfort of his strong protective arms and closed her eyes feeling her fear vanish. He laid there holding her and kissing her head, while rubbing her back trying to calm her and himself down.

She focused on his steady heart beating against her ear and allowed all of her inner turmoil to fade away. Despite the fact that he had taken her hostage, forced himself into her life, and made her his woman- she felt unexplainably safe with him.

**With Renkotsu:**

He scowled down at the mutilated and mangled body of his former comrade saying disappointedly, "You old fool. We all know better than to defy that wretched brat Bankotsu. He may be a child most times, but he's the leader of this band of cold blooded killers for a reason." Shaking his head sadly he lifted his gourd to his mouth and gulped some of the liquid into his mouth.

After one last look at his now deceased 'brother' he spewed fire onto the corpse ensuring that it lit well before capping the gourd and replacing it at his hip. As his grey eyes watched the flames lick at the body and continue burning until there was nothing but ashes, he thought, _"At least this way that idiot hanyou can't bring you back again. So maybe this time you will finally be able to rest in peace."_

Staring into the sky he thought, _"So far we have managed to elude that wretched Naraku, but how much longer will our luck hold out?" _Sighing he left to put away the pillaged goods in the pantry.

**With Jakotsu:**

He was in the kitchen cutting up the meat from the various rabbits and boars they had caught and plopped the rinsed meat into the big stew pot. Scowling he thought, _"What was that little fool Mukotsu thinking? He had to have known that big brother would kill him for attacking the wench. Whether I like her or not, even I know that she is our little sister and we have to accept that."_

Cutting up the carrots he whined, "Why does it have to be my night to cook?" wishing he could just go soak in the hot springs outside. Sighing he shook his head and dropped the carrots, potatoes, and celery into the pot. Moving over to the dough, he dropped it onto the pan and shoved it into the oven scowling.

He huffed as he set out the sake' bowls and scowled before boiling a smaller pot of water for those who preferred tea- namely Renkotsu, Airikotsu, and sometimes Suikotsu.

**Outside the castle:**

Suikotsu decided to restock on tea leaves too and gathered some chamomile, and some green tea leaves deciding he would have some tea tonight. After filling his small pouches with tea leaves, he turned around and picked up his bucket of herbs and carried them back to his room to begin sorting through them.

**Back in Bankotsu's room:**

Airi was awake and asked, "So, you mentioned that the guy Jakotsu is obsessed with… what was his name again?"

Bankotsu blinked asking, "You mean Inuyasha?" unsure why she was bringing this all up.

She said, "Yeah that one… you said that you and the others were hired to kill him by 'ironically another half breed'. Why would one half breed hire you guys to kill another one?" she asked confused.

He sighed answering, "Because the girl that travels with Inuyasha is a miko and the other hanyou, our former employer Naraku wants something from her."

She asked curiously, "What is it?" moving up to look at his handsome face.

He sighed and said, "The sacred jewel." Adding, "Apparently Inuyasha's bitch is the only one who can sense the shards."

She frowned not quite following and he explained, "At one point in time the jewel got shattered and the pieces went everywhere. Naraku has been looking for them ever since."

Scoffing as he laid on his back pulling her to drape over his chest, he continued, "He even went so far in his greed to obtain those shards, as to bring me and my brothers back from the dead- so that we would retrieve the shards for him and kill his enemies."

Frowning she asked, "If that's so, then how come Inuyasha is still alive?" more confused than ever now. She knew Bankotsu wouldn't allow a mark to escape unscathed.

Bankotsu scowled muttering, "Because one by one my brothers were killed again and their shards removed."

She blinked and opened her mouth to ask something, but he cut her off adding, "When I faced off against Inutrasha inside mount Hakurei; I got too greedy and underestimated the damned hanyou."

Blinking she asked, "So what happened?" staring into his eyes while he played with her hair and her fingers traced his jaw- which was tense.

He sighed and said, "I under estimated that mutt since I had only seen him use one move in all of our battles together. He pulled off an unexpected move and I had nowhere to go. I tried blocking it with Banryu, but he shattered my baby and killed me." before rolling her on top of him and slipping his hands down to cup her firm cheeks, pushing her against his hard body and enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his fingers.

She gasped at the feeling of their lower bodies pressing together and stubbornly asked, "So then what happened?" not stopping her questions.

He smirked answering, "I was brought back again, but this time without those blasted shards," as he moved to nibble her neck.

She moaned and then asked confused, "But how?" trying not to be distracted by his seductive mouth on her soft neck.

**A/N: Well there is chapter eleven everyone- enjoy XD**


	12. Trying To Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter twelve:**

Smirking Bankotsu answered, "Well apparently according to this ghost wench, I still have some things to finish, so she brought me and my brothers all back to life as flesh and blood humans again- except for Ginkotsu who wanted to remain a tank. But as a bonus I now have the same strength that I had when I had those seven jewels shards in my body." and began nibbling her earlobe.

Airi gasped and asked a little breathlessly, "So what is it that you still need to do?" refusing to let him steer her away from their current conversation- no matter how seductive his actions became.

Picking up on this Bankotsu smirked and whispered, "I'll tell you later," as his hands slowly worked their way up her toned thighs and skimmed the bottom of his haori, brushing against the skin of her near naked cheeks.

She moaned at the feeling of his fingers working her sore muscles loose while kneading her barely covered firm butt. He smirked and bent to kiss and nibble on her neck again. Before he could go any further Jakotsu pounded on the door informing him, "Big brother, lunch is ready!"

Airi sighed somewhat relieved as Bankotsu removed his talented hands before pulling off of her. He sat on the edge of the bed and helped her to her feet.

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he suggested, "You better get changed before I decide to eat you, instead of us going to eat lunch," while reaching his hands down and squeezing her firm checks in his hands.

She squeaked and he pulled back giving her a flirty wink followed by a deliciously sexy and all too familiar smug smirk. Her face bled crimson and she freed herself from his arms, before scurrying over to her clothes and began changing into a fresh kimono.

His desire filled blue eyes watched her hungrily as she slipped his haori off before slipping into her fresh kimono. He bit his lower lip and felt himself begin to harden as she slipped into a fresh pair of panties, before sliding the rest of the kimono down to her mid thighs.

She turned around and met his desire filled eyes with startled ones of her own. Blushing deeper she asked, "So um... are you ready for the food?" hoping to distract him.

He chuckled and said, "Come on my alluring little vixen, quickly before I change my mind." as a strong arm wrapped around her waist and he led her from their room. She yelped startled as she felt his firm and rather large hand collide with her backside, making it burn. Smirking he decided to leave his hand there enjoying the feeling.

Her eyes narrowed and she went to remove his hand, only to have him capture both of hers and hold them close to his chest. She rolled her eyes asking, "Do you always have to be so touchy?"

He smirked and pushed her into his body. Whirling he pushed her against the wall and leaned his lips to her ear purring huskily, "Are you saying that you don't like my touches?" before allowing his lips to explore her neck, while his free hand slipped to trace slow circles along her inner thigh.

She moaned and he chuckled before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Minutes later, he pulled back reluctantly breaking the kiss in desperate need for air and gazed down at her heavy lidded and well kissed expression.

A smug smile crossed his lips as he asked, "Well?" Unable to speak she shook her head no. His eyes shone with amusement as he said, "Good, now let's go eat," and pushed himself off the wall, pulling her along with him.

They began walking down the hallway with Bankotsu's hand on her butt again. A few minutes later they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. Everyone quickly dropped their stunned gazes to their food as Bankotsu acted every bit the gentleman and seated Airi and then himself.

Jakotsu sighed and muttered, "Food is ready. Your drinks are as well." before eating his own food and drinking his saké.

Bankotsu smirked and complimented, "Good brew this time." Nodding he added, "You guys did well," before draining his own saké cup.

Airi said seriously, "Normally I don't like saké, but given all that has happened I think I would prefer that to my normal tea tonight." needing the kick of something stronger.

Bankotsu smirked and said, "Go for it," dumping her tea into an empty bowl and pouring her some of the saké. She thanked him and drained it, before holding up her cup for more. She began eating her delicious stew and warm bread.

Bankotsu grinned and said happily, "No problem babe," reaching over to refill the cup for her. She thanked him again and ripped her bread apart, dipping it into the stew to soak in the broth before eating it.

Jakotsu frowned thinking, _"So why is she asking for saké now, when normally she turns her nose up at it?"_ as he watched her drain the cup again and his leader pour them both some more. Jakotsu muttered, "Heh, I bet she can't hold her liquor for nothing, she is a woman after all."

Overhearing him she smirked and challenged, "Ya think so huh? Well then, Jakotsu, how about we see who lasts the longest tonight?" as she stared at him raising her cup in an open challenge.

Thinking she'd never be able to beat him Jakotsu smirked and said, "You're on wench." and tipped his cup to drain it.

Airi rolled her eyes saying upset, "It's Airi, dress boy." and drained her cup again.

Jakotsu scowled and corrected annoyed, "It's Jakotsu- girl." Draining his own cup, refusing to be out drank by any dumb wench.

Bankotsu smirked thinking, _"This should prove entertaining."_ curious whether or not she would be able to hold her drink as well as he and the guys did.

Airi and Jakotsu held up their cups and Bankotsu refilled all three of their cups. Renkotsu rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to bed now- night all." standing up and leaving to his own room.

Airi, Jakotsu, and Bankotsu drained their cups and their grinning leader filled them again. Suikotsu thought, _"I can see where this is going,"_ and left to retrieve several more bottles of saké leaving them on the table and also turned in for the night.

Bankotsu smirked thinking, _"Good so it's just the three of us now, eh?"_ and continued pouring as fast as the three of them drained their cups.

Airi and Jakotsu continued trading verbal punches and draining their cups. Bankotsu grinned refilling all three cups and sat back to watch the battle.

Jakotsu started tipping on his side after the second bottle was finished and crashed snoring to the floor. Airi scoffed, "Lightweight," and drained her cup again holding it up to Bankotsu for more.

He smirked and said impressed, "So, you **can** hold you brew, and pretty good for a woman." as he poured her another cup full.

She smirked and drained it just like he did before replying, "Of course I can. I grew up drinking with the soldiers of my second village. They would celebrate each victory with a round of getting drunk off their asses when we returned to the village."

His smirk widened as he suggested, "Why don't we take this bottle plus our cups and continue this in our room?" wiggling his eye brows suggestively as he added, "It could prove interesting." hoping that it would.

She stared at him a long moment and then shrugged saying, "Why not, at least there it is private." Pointing to Jakotsu she asked concerned, "Is he going to be okay there like that all night?" thinking that it looked mighty uncomfortable.

Bankotsu chuckled assuring, "Ja and I do this a lot and we both wake up just fine every time," as he placed a cushion under his friend's head.

Airi frowned and then nodded. Bankotsu grinned and led her toward their room, carefully carrying the saké and their cups. As they walked down the hallway he asked curiously, "So you used to drink with your fellow soldiers?"

She answered honestly, "Hai, but I was always able to out drink them, so they never had a chance to try anything- even if they did want to." He sighed audibly in relief.

As she opened their door she faced him asking, "Seriously how dumb do you think I am?" Staring him dead in the eyes she tried a new tactic saying, "Why do you think I started drinking with them in the first place?"

Not following her train of thought yet he frowned asking, "So why did you?" not liking the fact that she would drink with them yet not him.

She smirked answering, "I know how most men think Bankotsu. I figured out that if I could learn to out drink my fellow soldiers, then they would have fewer chances to try and mess with me."

As understanding dawned in his eyes he said impressed, "So, you decided to use their own weakness as a means of protecting yourself."

She grinned answering proudly, "Damn straight." feeling pretty proud of herself.

He smirked admitting, "That's pretty sly babe," ushering her into their candlelight lit room.

She took the bottle from him placing it on the small table by their bed and said, "Of course." Explaining proudly, "I've had to rely on my own strength and wits to keep myself safe since I was banished, because I learned fast that no one else would."

Placing the cups by the saké she asked seriously, "How else is a lone woman supposed to survive in a man's world?" Smirking she informed him happily, "I quickly learned how to play hard and dirty and that if I couldn't out power them; I would have to out think them." pressing a finger to her head as she smirked.

He grinned and said impressed, "That's pretty crafty babe." Before smirking deviously and pulling her to his chest, locking his arms around her. He chuckled at her startled gasp and bent his head to nibble her at neck.

She sighed and closed her eyes reminding bemused, "We still have a bottle of brew to finish." earning a lit nip of reprimand.

He chuckled at her moan and said, "Mhm, it can keep a while though." Pressing their lower bodies together and kneading her checks through the kimono, and proceeded to nibble on her neck again.

She sighed and asked a little breathlessly, "Didn't you want to drink the saké together?" moaning again as his hands worked her firm cheeks and slipped down to tease her inner thighs tortuously slow.

He chuckled and repeated in a sensual purr like voice, "Later, for now… I'd rather have you." moving one hand up her back to tangle in her hair as he yanked her head back exposing more of her neck to his wicked tongue. She gasped and moaned trying to drown out how good he was making her feel.

Deciding two could play this game; she used her foot to hook behind his knee and smirked while pulling it out from under him. Eyes wide with shock he fell onto his back on the bed; pulling her down with him since his arms were still locked around her waist. She landed with a small 'oof' on his muscular chest.

He smirked at her teasing, "Ooh interesting move," before he went back to nibbling on her neck.

She maneuvered her neck away from his eager mouth and positioned herself to sit up so that she was straddling his hips, shifting to try to get more comfortable.

He leaned up on his elbows and said, "Oi," as his lips formed into a pout because she'd put a stop to his enjoyment. His head fell back on the bed and he moaned when she moved, before gripping her hips and panting, "Don't do that."

She smirked and asked, "You mean this?" and wiggled a bit again. He moaned again and hissed out, "Hai that." trying to hold her still.

Smirking wider she asked, "Why not?" chuckling at his glare. She shifted again and he bit his lower lip to hold back another moan, before he growled, "I'm warning you onna." eyes becoming cloudy.

Her face split into a devious grin and her hands quickly worked open his haori, before she shoved it out of the way and dipped her lips to begin placing kisses on his strong chest breathing, "Why not?" as she continued placing open mouthed kisses on his hot skin. Deciding to be really daring she began trailing her slippery tongue over the kisses.

He fell back to the bed moaning and she became emboldened, increasing the rate of her kisses. He closed his eyes and moaned as he felt her naughty tongue working his chest, trailing arousing kisses all over his hardened planes.

She began to feel a smug satisfaction as she realized that she must be having the same type of effect on him that he had on her and began exploring his well built body with her hands and tongue.

**A/N: There's chapter twelve everyone –grins- enjoy XD**


	13. Losing Inhibitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line.**

**Chapter thirteen:**

She moved up to place kisses on his neck and felt his chest rise and fall rapidly against hers. Smirking she thought, _"Let's see how he reacts to this,"_ and began nibbling and suckling his neck as he had been doing hers; remembering how good it had felt to her.

He gasped and moaned, "Airi," before the panting increased. She purred, "Something wrong?" and continued feasting on his neck as her hands roamed over his chest and abs. Her long fingers traced the tight muscles of his abs, earning another moan from the man beneath her.

Her lips curved into a smirk as she felt his hands slip under the hem of her mini kimono. She trapped his hands, pinning them above his head and purred seductively, "Not this time pal. This time** I'm** taking the lead, so you just lay back and let me explore you; the way that you have explored me so many times."

His own delicious smirk flashed across his handsome face as he said huskily, "Show me what you've got then babe." extremely pleased that she actually wanted to explore his body for once.

She grinned and nipped his neck whispering, "I intend to." before capturing his mouth in a fiery kiss as her hands traced his strong arms, then his chest and ribs. Deciding to be bolder than she had ever been before; she kissed her way down his chest to his stomach before commanding huskily, "Sit up on the edge of the bed."

Curious what his little temptress had in mind as she climbed off of him he did so. She grinned as her hands slid to the ties of his hakamas and quickly undid the ties. Deciding to have a little fun himself he slipped his hands into her mini kimono and slipped it off of her shoulders.

She stood back and allowed the fabric to fall off of her and pool at her feet, staring him directly in the eyes. He smirked and also stood up allowing his hakama to drop carelessly to the floor holding her gaze and noting the slight flush of her face.

She liked her lips and allowed her gaze to wonder his naked body thoroughly. He also allowed his eyes to wonder her gorgeously naked flesh. Their eyes met and his lips titled into a very familiar smirk at the desire he saw in her eyes, before settling his eyes on her full well kissed lips.

She crooked her finger motioning for him to come over by her and blinked before doing as she intended. His curiosity was now fully piqued. When he stood in front of her, she grabbed his hips and maneuvered so that she had him pinned against the wall.

His eyes widened momentarily, before he smirked thinking, _"I think I like it when she gets like this."_ enjoying how aggressive she was getting, since he was used to dealing with women who only did what they were paid to.

Curiosity now piqued Bankotsu decided to let her have the reigns for now and discover what his little vixen would or was even cable of doing when she lost her inhibitions.

**A/n lemon edited out!  
**

He lifted his head to gaze into her warm mahogany eyes and declared, "I like this new side of my little tigress." before kissing and nibbling her neck as his hands began to work her body up for another round.

She purred her pleasure adding, "So do I." in a husky growl before flipping him underneath her again.

He smirked and nipped her earlobe while smacking her firm cheek in reprimand and growling huskily, "Not this time sweetheart. This time **I'm** on top." and quickly flipped her underneath him smirking down at her shocked face.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter thirteen everyone- enjoy! XD**


	14. Kagome's Studies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter fourteen:**

**Later that night:**

Bankotsu lay fast asleep with Airi nestled to his chest. About two hours after they fell into a sated sleep, Bankotsu had a dream about when he had been brought back the last time.

_Flashback:_

A soft voice roused him from his deathly slumber. "Bankotsu, wake up now." It spoke clearly.

Lying on the ground, his brows began to twitch and he thought confused, _"A voice… a woman's voice?" _

She spoke, "Wake up Bankotsu of the Schichinatai, there is much for you to do yet young warrior." placing a ghostly hand on his forehead.

His lips moved and he asked, "Who… who are you?" as his eyes slowly fluttered open.

The woman had long straight black hair that reached to her waist as well as deep brown eyes. She wore a white haori under some grey armor and a long flowing dark pink skirt that reached to her feet, upon her forehead laid a star. She greeted him repeating, "There is much for you to do fine warrior." Answering, "I am the creator of the shikon no tama." as she floated back to allow him to sit up.

He blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted to the dimly lit cavern and asked, "That jewel that Naraku wants so badly…. You created it?" staring into her bruneous eyes.

She replied, "Hai I did. You have much to do. Because of that, I have brought you back, but you are not a walking corpse this time."

His eyes widened as he jerked in shock, when he felt his heart beating within his chest cavity. He emitted a gasp when he felt a sharp pain on one of his fingers, from jerking across one of the discarded bones, strewn on the ground.

He slowly raised his hand and asked stunned, "How… How is it that I am once again alive as flesh and blood?" staring in awe at his flesh body and watching as the finger bled from cutting himself on a sharp bone.

She replied seriously, "Because I am the one who revived you this time." staring deep into his eyes.

He blinked asking, "But why?" curious why anyone would bring him back to flesh and blood. "_She has to want something in return." _He thought cynically.

She answered, "Two reasons. One: I need you to help my descendant to restore the jewel and with it the balance of this world."

Brows furrowing, he asked, "That priestess in the strange ridiculously short kimono?" guessing who she meant.

She replied, "Hai Kagome, and Two: You yourself have unfinished business in this world. Without completing your own task, even my descendant restoring the jewel would not be enough, to ensure peace will reign over these lands."

He asked, "What exactly is it that you wish me to do?" wanting to know what was expected of him.

She answered, "You must aid Kagome and her allies in defeating Naraku and restore the jewel, so that the balance between good and evil will be restored. The other task you will find out soon enough… All I will say about that, is that your paths will cross very soon and the rest will reveal itself in due time. Now rise warrior and tell me which of your six comrades you wish to accompany you on your journey ahead."

Sensing the opportunity to restore his fallen brothers back at his side, he answered firmly in a voice which brokered no arguments, "All of them." standing up and slipping into his hakamas.

She blinked asking, "All six of them?" a bit surprised.

He answered firmly, "The seven of us are a team and unbeatable when we work as a unit. If you want me at my best specter, I want all six of my men." staring directly into her ghostly eyes.

She frowned asking, "How can you be sure that the fire breather wont betray you and your comrades again?" gazing deeply into his eyes.

His jaw clenched as he grit out, "I will handle him," before ordering, "You just bring them back and be quick about it." as he slipped into his haori and strapped his armor and shoes in place.

She nodded answering, "Hai since that is what you wish." Adding, "I have restored your weapon for you as well." pointing to the reformed Banryu as it glowed with an ethereal shine.

Bankotsu's infamous smirk graced his tanned face as he picked up his beloved companion and placed it on his shoulder, with excitement in his eerie blue orbs.

She revived Jakotsu and faced the leader adding, "As a gift to aid you in both of your tasks, you have been bestowed with the same strength you once held with the seven jewel shards inside of you- even though the shards are not in you and will not be in you again."

She stared at him repeating, "Naraku must be destroyed and the jewel my descendant carried must be restored." before reviving the rest of his companions and taking her leave.

Bankotsu waited for his team to rise up and dress, before smugly informing them, "Well boys, it would appear that our services are once again required." and released a deep dark chuckle into the ominous cave, before a devious smirk crossed his tanned face revealing gleaming white teeth.

_End Flashback:_

Bankotsu jerked awake thinking, _"That specter was speaking the truth… though I wonder what the second task that she referred to was."_ He stared down at the woman cradled in his arms, and thought convinced, _"It must have something to do with Airi… but what?"_

Scowling he thought perturbed, _"We need to find that miko soon, so that we can get the first part of all of this finished."_

Sighing he shoved his thoughts away and nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck feeling a warm, peaceful calm settle over him. He smiled and drifted back into a dreamless sleep.

**In Kagome's time:**

She came through the door and plopped her backpack by the doorway yelling, "I'm home," as she kicked her shoes off and walked towards the kitchen.

Miyoko turned away from the stove greeting happily, "Hello dear. How was school today?"

Kagome muttered, "Fine," and let out a big sigh sitting down huffily.

Miyoko frowned and asked, "What's wrong dear?" staring at her daughter.

Kagome pouted, "My friends told me that finals are coming up." knowing she would find out sooner or later.

Miyoko said, "Oh dear," and sat across from her daughter informing her, "I've been lax so far dear, but you really do need to get your grades up some." with a stern look in her eyes.

Kagome pouted, "Inuyasha will have a fit." Knowing what her mother was about to say.

Miyoko said, "Well dear he will just have to have a fit then. If you pass your finals it will raise your grades to passing. Then I will let you go back to Inuyasha's time to finish your business, but not until then- I'm going to have to put my foot down on this."

Kagome sighed, "Alright mom, but I'm warning you Inuyasha isn't going to like this." as she stomped to get her school bag and went into her room.

Miyoko sighed and turned back to the stove. A few minutes later the door bell rang. Sora went to answer the door and said, "Kagome needs to study for her finals." as she stared at the people at the door.

Hojo smiled. "Hello Mrs. Higaurashi." He greeted cheerily. Grinning he added, "I know, that's why we came over- to help Kagome study." holding up his books.

Eri held up some notebooks adding, "We've been taking notes for her since she was so sick lately."

Miyoko smiled saying, "Wonderful," and stepped aside to let them enter. "She's up in her room," she said walking into the kitchen to prepare snacks for the small group.

Hojo grinned and led the way as the teenagers went to talk to their friend. Yuka knocked on the door saying, "Kagome it's us- open up please?"

Kagome stood up at the sound of her friend's voice and blinked as she opened the door and saw them standing there. "Uh, hey guys, what's up?" she asked confused.

Hojo blushed at being near her bedroom and explained, "Well the girls and I were talking and we decided to come help you study- since you've been so sick." holding out his books.

Ayumi added cheerily, "We've even been taking some notes for you to help out." Indicating the notebooks Eri held.

Kagome's gloomy face lit up and she said relieved, "Thanks guys, you are real life savers." and moved aside to allow them to enter her room.

Hojo was the last to enter and tried to hide his blush as he sat down and began setting up the books. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi all sat in the floor and opened their note books.

Touched by her friends' thoughtfulness Kagome sat down with them and they began pouring over the information. When she got too confused Hojo patiently explained things to her and the girls helped.

Miyoko walked in an hour later and held a tray with tea and snacks explaining, "I figured you would all be getting hungry by now."

The teenagers thanked her and eagerly helped themselves to the delicious snacks and refreshing tea. Kagome grinned saying, "Thanks mom," before drinking her tea.

Miyoko nodded saying, "You're welcome dear." and placed the tray beside her doorway before leaving thinking, _"She's lucky to have such helpful friends."_ Glad that her daughter was blessed with such good friends.

She walked back down the stairs informing her father to leave the kids studying and told Souta to go outside and play. Sho nodded and went into his shed to sort through his relics.

Inuyasha popped through the well muttering about wasted time and went in search of Kagome. Sora met him in the living room and explained, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but she needs to study for and pass her finals before I will let her go back."

Inuyasha argued, "But we need her back to find the jewel shards." slightly perturbed.

Miyoko said firmly, "Not until she gets those grades up," and shooed him back outside.

Inuyasha huffed and decided to visit her room. He leaped onto the roof and Kagome's eyes widened. She said, "I'll be right back guys." and ran down the stairs leaving her four friends baffled.

She saw Inuyasha on the roof and her eyes narrowed. She ran outside and Inuyasha jumped down landing in front of her with his arms shoved into his haori.

She asked, "What are you doing here? I told you I would be gone a few days." trying to lead him back to the well.

Inuyasha huffed, "We need to focus on the shards Kagome, these studies or whatever can wait." glaring at her.

She sighed, "I'm sure mom already told you she won't let me return yet. Now you need to get out of here before they see you." She said with a bit of urgency in her voice.

Inuyasha snorted, "Come on Kagome," and moved over to the well with her in tow. She scowled and said, "You heard mom Inuyasha." breaking free of his grasp.

He growled and was about to yank her over to him. She sighed. "Sit boy." Inuyasha was slammed into the ground by the well.

He groaned, "What was that for?" pushing himself up and glaring at her.

She said seriously, "Unless you want a dirt bed for the night, return to the feudal era and wait for me. Eri and the others came over to help me study. The finals are in two days. I'll return after my finals."

Inuyasha scowled and jumped into the well pouting and muttering about, "Useless studies and wasted time."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed before returning to her friends. She waved off their concern about the noise explaining something had broken and they went back to studying.

**In The Feudal Era:**

Inuyasha leaped out of the well and was spotted by Miroku. Noticing the hanyou's frown he asked, "What troubles you Inuyasha?" staring at his friend with warm blue eyes.

Inuyasha muttered, "Kagome's mom won't let her come back until she does her studies. She says it will take several days," and bounded off into the woods to find a tree to pout in.

Miroku blinked before turning to Sango and asking, "Do you suppose he got sat again?"

Sango chuckled answering, "Yes I do, especially if he tried to drag her back." Standing up she said, "Since she will be gone a while, I'm going to stop at my village and repair Hiraikotsu."

Miroku shrugged, "Than I might as well stop by and check in on my master and find out how he has been." grabbing his staff as he pushed to his feet and summoned Hachi.

Hachi answered his call and transformed and then flew him to see master Mushin.

Sango called Kirara and Sango mounted her back and she transformed and left towards the village.

**A/N: ****Miyoko**** translates to mean-** **beautiful generations child, so I felt it a fitting name for Kagome's mother****. Okay there is chapter fourteen everyone- enjoy XD**

**P.S. Unexpected Encounters is no longer on hold. You may expect weekly updates, just like I've done with BFE.  
**


	15. Position Compromised

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter fifteen:**

**At the Castle:**

Jakotsu groaned and opened his eyes as the stiff muscles of his back protested the slumped position. A delicate hand flew to his temples and he muttered, "I must have passed out." massaging his temples a bit before daring to try and open his eyes.

The minute Jakotsu cracked his eyes open, he groaned and slammed them back shut. "Stupid sunlight," he muttered as he tried to nurse his pounding head.

When his head finally stopped spinning and he was able to open his eyes without severe pain, he looked around and noticed he was lying on the floor alone. "Oi, where did those two go?" he wondered.

His mind questioned, _"What could those two be doing anyways?"_ His mind was suddenly bombarded with vivid pictures of their sweaty bodies moving together in a frenzied pace and he visibly shuddered thinking, _"On second thought, I'd rather not know."_

As the flashes became more vivid he felt his stomach roiling. "I'm gonna be sick," He wailed, before leaning onto his side and heaving the contents of his stomach up all over.

Renkotsu walked in muttering under his breath about his lousy night. He took one look at Jakotsu and with wide eyes; quickly turned on his heel and walked out thinking,_ "Not this time." _as he promptly disappeared out among the castle grounds so that he wouldn't have to clean up the puke.

Suikotsu was out with the birds in the garden, collecting herbs in his 'good doctor form' and talking to the birds, which were flying around him and twittering to him.

Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu were out on patrol. Kyokotsu had stopped for a snack and was currently ripping a large boar demons' back from its spleen as he continued his bloody feast of raw demon flesh. Ginkotsu sighed and stared at a butterfly hovering a few feet from his face.

**With Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu opened his eyes thinking happily, _"I could definitely get used to waking up like this,"_ and smirked before nuzzling his face further into his 'pillow'.

Deciding to be naughty he began massing the 'pillows' with his hands, earning a moan from the sleeping woman. He bent his head to begin trailing kisses along her skin slowly working his way up to her neck.

Airi moaned again wrapped up in her dreams and shifted her neck unconsciously giving him better access. He smirked into her neck and began brushing feather light kisses along her neck as his hands slowly worked their way down to her hips and thighs.

When his finger invaded her damp core, her eyes opened and she let out a sharp gasp at finding his smug smirk mere inches from her face. "Morning," he said amused.

Airi's voice purred husky with sleep, "Morning." Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers moving inside her and felt herself growing damp. Her face became a soft pink and she asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

He said, "Just thought I'd wake you up a little differently, for once." Sliding his fingers out and cleaning them with his tongue, before kissing her and cuddling her small frame closer to his stronger one.

She smiled enjoying the cuddling, and nestled her head on his chest. He whispered, "You are a surprising woman. Just when I think I have you figured out, you show me a different side of you I never thought existed." planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek.

She smiled replying, "Someone has to keep you on your toes." earning a chuckle from him.

He purred, "You can definitely do that." positioning her so that he could kiss her better.

She chuckled pulling away from his feather kisses, and said, "We should probably get bathed and see how the others are doing." as she moved out of his arms and off the bed.

He chuckled and said, "Okay," following her over to their private hot spring. His eyes roved her body appreciatively as he watched her slip into the water.

She said amused, "Are you going to join me and bathe, or spend the morning watching me?"

He slipped into the water, pulling her over so that he could wash her hair, saying, "Bathing is better because then I get to touch." groping her breasts a few seconds with a lascivious smirk.

She laughed slapping his hands away and said, "Not first thing in the morning," grinning at his childish pout. He said, "What's wrong with first thing in the morning?"

Before she could answer, there was a loud knock on the door and Renkotsu informed them, "Big brother, breakfast is ready."

She grinned answering, "That," indicating the door. Bankotsu pouted his lip muttering, "Yeah, yeah," as he busied himself washing her hair. They rinsed her hair and then she washed his hair, and climbed out.

She walked over to the bed and pulled on her fondushi and her kimono, fixing it in place and tying it at the waist. He surfaced from rinsing his hair and frowned seeing her dressed.

He stepped out of the water and quickly dried off, before pulling her into his arms, warning, "Don't think your safe yet, my dear." and nibbling her neck, before growling, "We will finish this later." as Renkotsu pounded on the door again.

She chuckled and walked out of his arms, sassing playfully, "Promises, promises." as she watched him slip into his fondushi and hakamas.

He smirked quipping, "You bet your cute little ass, babe." leaving his haori open, watching as her eyes roved the plains of his toned chest and abs, before meeting his eyes with a smirk on her face.

He grinned taunting, "You know you want me," noting the interest in her eyes.

She licked her lips quipping, "Hai, but it will have to keep until later." tearing her eyes from his chest, to move towards the door.

He chuckled and removed Banryu, flexing his muscles as he did so, enjoying the look on her face. He said, "Allow me," pulling weapon away from the door.

She said, "Thanks," and moved to walk out, but he placed his free hand on her arm stopping her.

He inclined his head ordering, "Take those first," indicating her armor and weapons with his head.

A grateful smile crossed her face and she asked, "Finally starting to realize that you can trust me, eh?" as she moved to done her armor and strap her weapons to her waist.

He smirked watching her dress for battle and said seriously, "Hai, plus I don't want another incident like yesterday."

Pleased to finally have her belongings returned, she smiled giving him a heartfelt, "Thank you," before kissing his cheek and walking out the door.

He watched her walking down the hall and replied amused, "You're welcome," before donning his own armor and carrying Banryu on his shoulder, as he walked into the kitchen.

They sat at the table and were about to start eating, when a loud blast tore through the air. Eyes widening Bankotsu jumped up ordering, "Stay here while I check it out," and ran outside to check on his men, carrying Banryu.

Jakotsu held his head muttering, "Can't you people be quiet." still feeling the effects of getting drunk.

Airi asked, "What the hell was that just now?" noticing Renkotsu and Suikotsu had also grabbed their weapons and jumped up.

Suikotsu said, "That was Ginkotsu's cannon." as he moved to exit the castle.

Hands dropping to the katanas at her waist, Airikotsu said, "I'm coming too." and ran outside following him.

**With Bankotsu:**

He reached the spot where Ginkotsu had fired his cannon from, and demanded, "What happened?" staring at the two largest members of his band.

Staring at his leader, Kyokotsu bellowed, "We heard one of the traps go off."

Bankotsu demanded, "Which way?" immediately running off in the direction the ogre indicated.

**Several minutes before, inside the trap half a mile away:**

Koga had fallen into the massive pit and muttered, "What the hell?" while dodging the spikes shooting up out of the ground. Shaking his head he mumbled, "I don't have time for this. Stupid traps," and landed on the ground, clear of the well disguised pit. He scowled and whirled off into the distance.

**Five minutes later:**

Bankotsu arrived at the spot and stared at the pit. "It's definitely been sprung," he muttered, glaring at the spikes that failed to catch the intruder. _"This isn't good,"_ he thought annoyed.

As Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu, Airikotsu, and Suikotsu arrived; he scowled and said, "Our position has been compromised. Men go back to the castle and pack up, we're moving out."

His eyes landed on Airi and his brow rose. He asked, "I thought I told you to stay put?" walking over to the woman, who hand one katana drawn, and her free hand ready to grab the other one.

With sheer determination in her eyes, she scowled and declared, "No way! If you're in battle, then so am I." sheathing her blade, before walking over to him.

Not in the mood to argue, he muttered, "Whatever. Let's get back to the castle and prepare to move out." placing Banryu against his shoulder and snagging her by the arm, before leading his obstinate woman back to the castle.

**Back at the castle:**

Everyone but Jakotsu, who was still nursing a hangover, had packed up enough food to last everyone for several days. The water flasks had been filled, and everyone's spare clothes were packed onto Ginkotsu's metallic body.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and barked out, "Jakotsu quit your belly aching and get your scrawny little ass on Ginkotsu already. Our hideout has been compromised. We can't be sure who set that trap off, so we're moving out." as he lifted Airi onto the tank, and then hopped up himself.

Jakotsu pouted about being yelled at, but managed to clumsily climb on and sat down groaning, as he grabbed his head. Renkotsu and Suikotsu took their regular spots.

Bankotsu sat down, pulling Airi to sit next to him and then stared up at Kyokotsu ordering, "Follow us. Make sure that you stay beside us. If you see any signs of Naraku or his bugs, I want to know- immediately!"

Kyokotsu boomed, "Got it." and moved to tower over them, standing beside the tank.

Bankotsu nodded and ordered, "Move out!" Ginkotsu gave his customary response and began slowly plodding across the ground, leaving deep gouges in the earth.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter fifteen everyone- enjoy! XD**


	16. Airi's Dreams Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter sixteen:**

**In Kagome's time:**

Kagome had been up really late studying, so she ended up over sleeping. When the alarm blaring, finally registered, she jumped up and slapped the alarm button off.

She flew into the bathroom for a quick shower and hastily dressed, muttering, "'Oh no. I'm running late."

She brushed out her hair and ran down the stairs. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door calling out, "Running late. Bye mom, see you later."

Kiyoko replied, "Have fun at school dear." as she washed the dishes, shaking her head slightly amused.

Kagome ran all the way to her school. Huffing she entered the class and sat down in her desk, just minutes before the bell rang.

The teacher walked in and instructed, "Everyone take out your pencils and put your books away. It's time to begin the final exams."

Finally catching her breath, Kagome inhaled a nervous breath, thinking, _"I can do this."_ as she pulled out her pencil and began giving herself a little pep talk, to bolster her confidence for taking the tests.

The teacher began passing out the packets and explained, "We will start with the math exam first. You will have exactly one hour to complete the test. If you paid attention to my teachings, you should have no trouble with this one."

Placing the other three piles on her desk, she continued, "Next will be the Science exam. Again you will have one hour. After that, will be the language arts, and then finally the history exam."

Kagome's grin couldn't be contained when she heard the teacher say. "The history exam will be 90 minutes and is on the Sengoku period. Now open your math packets." The students did as instructed and began their math exam.

**Back in the Feudal Era, with Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu and his group managed to work their way unseen towards Inuyasha's forest, and decided to hole up near a couple of caves over by the river, deep enough in the woods that their scents would be masked by the forest around them.

Once their camp had been set up and the traps put in place, to warn them of any intruders, the small group sat around the middle of it, and talked for a while, discussing what their next move should be.

Kyokotsu had already covered the tracks leading into the dense forest by moving several of the previously fallen trees, to lie over the gouges.

Renkotsu turned to their leader and asked, "So what's the plan, big brother?" curious as to exactly what they were doing there.

Deciding that now was the time to clue everyone in on his plans, Bankotsu informed them, "We're going to lay low until that priestess Kagome returns, and then we will grab her and take her with us."

Suikotsu had been sitting there polishing his metal claws, and looked up. Blinking he queried, "What do we need her for?" slightly confused.

Bankotsu answered, "When that ghost wench revived us, she told me that we must help the little miko defeat Naraku, and restore the balance to this world. So for now, that's the plan."

Airi was currently curled up on her blankets, and sleeping next to where Bankotsu was sitting. Her head was lying on his thigh, kind of like she was using it for a pillow.

Bankotsu placed a hand on her head, gently running his fingers though her hair, and felt his heart lighten a bit, as he watched a smile cross her sleeping face.

Turning back to his men, he instructed in a voice filled with authority, "I want two of you on patrol at all times during the nights. I will keep an eye out during the day, with Airi, to know when the priestess returns." The men nodded and Ginkotsu voiced his acknowledgement.

Bankotsu nodded once in satisfaction, and straightened his legs out in front of him, as he leaned his back against one of the large boulders. Airi frowned a bit, until he settled down, and then her face went back to a peaceful expression.

Jakotsu asked, "What about her?" indicating the tired female, who was currently sleeping on their leader's lap.

Remembering how hard he had been pushing her, and what little sleep she had been getting the last few nights, Bankotsu said, "I'll wake her when I'm ready. For now, let her rest."

Jakotsu nodded and announced that he was going to bathe in the hot spring. Bankotsu nodded his approval and waved him off. Grinning Jakotsu left to enjoy his soak.

Suikotsu asked, "What about Inuyasha and his group?" curious what they would do if they encountered them.

Bankotsu waved it off explaining, "They aren't here right now." and pillowed his arms behind his head, yawning, before closing his eyes. Minutes later, Bankotsu's soft snore was heard.

Suikotsu nodded and deciding he didn't want to incur his leader's wrath by disturbing his rest, walked into one of the caves to finish putting the supplies away.

Renkotsu sat across the small circle and scowled thinking, "_Damn him. Now he's napping? I thought we were supposed to be waiting for the girl?"_ before taking his gourd and filling it with the kerosene.

Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu stayed behind the big caves, to keep from being too conspicuous and still maintain a look out for any approaching enemies.

**With Inuyasha, up in the sacred tree:**

He sat up there lazing on a branch and scowled thinking, _"Why the hell didn't she come with me? And since when does Kagome's mother insist on her studies?"_

Sighing he thought, _"And now Sango is back at her village, probably repairing her weapon. Miroku left to check on Mushin and Shippo left with Sango."_

Scowling he muttered, "We're supposed to be looking for jewel shards, not going off to do whatever we please." clenching his fist and slamming it into his thigh.

Releasing a heavy sigh, he stared up at the sky and blinked. High in the sky he thought he saw what looked like two floating blips, but he couldn't be entirely sure.

Scowling he continued watching as the images slowly moved closer and became clear. _"Those are soul collectors… Kikyo."_ he thought, and leapt down from where he had been sulking in the tree.

Without hesitation, he began bounding after the apparitions and they slowly led him to where their mistress was waiting.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo:**

Kikyo sat on the ground resting as Inuyasha and her collectors approached. She opened her eyes and said tiredly, "Inuyasha, you've come."

Inuyasha's eyes filled with worry and he asked, "What is it Kikyo?"

She said, "I have received some news, that I thought may interest you." staring into his golden eyes.

Inuyasha blinked asking, "About what?" as he stepped closer to her.

Kikyo said bluntly, "About the Band of Seven." watching his eyes widen.

He barked out, "Impossible, I killed the last one inside of mount Hakurei."

Kikyo informed him seriously, "They have been brought back again, and are hiding from Naraku."

Inuyasha stood there blinking a moment, as he digested the news.

**Back with Bankotsu and his group:**

Airi's peaceful face turned into a frown as she began dreaming.

Dream sequence:

A little child with pig tails clung to her bed sheets and whimpered in fright, as she heard angry shouts ripping through the air.

Loud crashing was heard and the shouts became angrier. The child shook with fear as she heard the noise and shouts escalate.

With trembling hands, she yanked the blanket up over her head and curled into the fetal position, holding her hands over her ears as tears ran down her cheeks.

Her little heart was racing and slammed painfully against her chest as she shed silent tears, too frightened to even sob.

The anger and malice in the air was so thick that even she could feel the foreboding in it. As the little body trembled and the malicious intent intensified, the child tried desperately not to utter a single sound.

She didn't want to alert whoever was out there making all the commotion, of her presence. She heard her parent's screaming angrily at whomever it was that had invaded their home and heard some even scarier noises, and things breaking.

She bit her lip and held her breath when she suddenly heard footsteps stomp right outside the door of her bedroom.

End Dream Sequence

Airikotsu jumped awake sitting straight up and her hand flew to her chest, covering her heart which was slamming against her chest. Sweat had beaded on her brows and there was stark fear in her wide eyes.

Bankotsu had been roused as soon as he felt her bolt up, and stared at her asking concerned, "What is it?" as his keen eyes took in her obviously frightened appearance.

Recognizing his voice, she turned burying her face against his chest and said in a shaky voice, "A really bad dream." nuzzling into him, instinctively seeking comfort.

Blinking a few times, with a perplexed look on his face, the mercenary leader lowered his arms and pressed her head into his chest, while assuring in a soothing voice, "It's okay Airi." as one of his hands began slowly sliding up and down her back.

Knowing that she was safe with him, she allowed her guard to drop a little and for just a few moments, basked in the warmth and comfort of his embrace, while her erratic heartbeat slowly began returning to a normal pace.

A little confused, Bankotsu continued holding her, until she pulled back and said, "I'm okay now." and stood up, moving toward the smoked venison.

Bankotsu frowned wondering, _"What was that all about?" _as he watched her slowly collect a plate of the smoked venison, stewed vegetables, and poured herself some tea.

She sat down by a log in the middle of the camp and frowned staring at her plate pondering what that weird nightmare could have to do with her, and why she felt the child's immense fear.

Bankotsu watched her eating slowly and titled his head a bit, trying to figure out what was going on inside her head. After a few minutes, he thought confidentially, _"She will tell me when she is ready."_ and shrugged it off.

Staring up at the sky, he estimated they had about another four hours until the sun would set, and grabbed his Banryu.

Bankotsu stopped by Renkotsu spotting the scarf and thought, _"Perfect._" and snatched his head cover smirking. Renkotsu's glared and Bankotsu assured, "I'll get you another one." and walked off with the material fisted tightly in his hand.

After Airi finished eating, he told her to get her weapons and follow him. She nodded and strapped her katanas to her waist, and then followed him into the thick foliage, as they moved to check over by the well.

Renkotsu's scowled darkened and his thoughts became filled with rebellion and malice about the 'stupid brat' as he glared at his leader's back.

Jakotsu returned from his soak and spotted Renkotsu glaring at their leader. He walked over and smacked the bald head, scolding, "Stop glaring baldy. You better watch it, because if he found out, he'd kick your ass." With his hands planted on his hips.

Rubbing the growing lump on the back of his head, Renkotsu mumbled something inaudible and walked into the cave to sulk. Sighing Jakotsu plopped down and made himself a plate of food, and some tea.

**A/N: Okay, finally got though that wretched writer's block, yay! {See those silly drabbles do come in handy *winks* Anyways, there is chapter sixteen everyone- enjoy! XD**


	17. Kagome's Abduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter seventeen:**

**A few days later, in Kagome's time:**

She returned from school and announce happily, "I passed them mama." showing her mother the results of her exams.

Miyoko examined the tests and looked at the grades smiling. "That's wonderful dear." She said, hugging her daughter.

Kagome took the books out of her bag and asked, "Can I go back to the others now?" placing the note books and her math book in her bag, but leaving the others on the table.

Miyoko sighed and answered, "Alright, but first you have to eat dinner." as she began restocking Kagome's bag with medical supplies and the usual array of goodies.

Kagome grinned saying, "Thanks mama," and ran upstairs to get some fresh underclothes for the trip.

Miyoko smiled nodding and returned to the food cooking on the stove. She finished cooking the misu soup and oden, and placed it into the bowls on the table.

Kagome ran downstairs and stuffed three new sets of under clothes and new bottles of shampoo and body wash in her pack and then sat down to eat.

Miyoko said, 'I made this specially for you Kagome," as the small family sat down to enjoy a rare meal together.

Kagome smiled saying happily, "Thanks mama," and began eating her favorite meal slowly, to savor the taste.

Miyoko smiled and replied, "You're welcome dear," enjoying have the whole family together for once.

Was everyone had finished eating, Kagome gave them all hugs and promised to return safe, before shouldering her bag.

Miyoko, Souta, and Kagome's grandfather, all walked her over to the well house, and waved her off.

Kagome smiled waving at them and hopped into the well. She wasn't prepared for what awaited her on the other side.

**In the Feudal Era:**

Bankotsu and Airi were waiting in the trees, with their eyes trained on the well. Bankotsu was becoming bored and was just about tow walk off, when he heard someone begin talking in the direction of the well.

He thought slightly annoyed, _"It's about damned time."_ and signaled for Airi to follow him over to the well, when he saw the black head popping out of the well.

Lightning quick, Bankotsu was over by the well and had yanked the startled teenager from her seat on the well's lip, clamping a hand over her mouth, to keep her from screaming.

He hissed next to her ear warning, "Not a sound." Her brown eyes widened and her body stiffened.

She saw what appeared to be some kind of warrior woman walking over and blinked. Nodding to Airi, Bankotsu melted back into the trees with his prisoner secured to his chest, and a death grip on her waist.

Kagome tried to struggle free of his hold, but he only tightened his grip to where she couldn't breathe. The minute she stopped struggling he loosened it long enough to gag her with a ripped piece of cloth and tossed her onto his shoulder, before returning to the camp.

Airi picked up the big yellow bag and carried it following after her leader, breaking a pellet over herself, and a few on the ground, to hide their trail, per Bankotsu's previous instructions.

When they arrived at the campsite, Bankotsu unceremoniously dropped the struggling girl to the ground. When she would have yelled at him about the treatment, he glared at her and warned dead serious, "Shut up, or I'll tie you up and stuff you in that, cold, dark, dingy cave." pointing to the cave behind his men.

Having watched him drop her, Airi sighed muttering, "Oi, you didn't have to be so rough."

Bankotsu's glare went to the woman and he warned, "Don't start with me, besides; she's the one who wouldn't quit struggling."

Airi sighed and held out a hand to help the frightened priestess to her feet. Kagome stared at the hand a moment before asking a little scared, "What do you want with me?"

Bankotsu moved to push Airi back and replied, "We just want to talk." staring at the girl who was still on the ground, enjoying her fear.

Scowling, Airi went to pour herself and the girl a cup of tea, mumbling, "With how rough you've been, I'm surprised that she hasn't tried to run away screaming yet."

Bankotsu silenced her with a stern glare, and turned his attention back to Kagome explaining, "I can't have you running off, screaming for Inuyasha, so unless you want tied up, with your mouth stuffed- don't even think about trying to escape." eyes hard and cold.

Knowing that she wouldn't stand a chance of escaping, with so many of the formerly dead men around, Kagome nodded and straightened her shoulders, asking, "So why exactly am I here?" as she stood to her feet and rubbed her sore backside.

Bankotsu scowled, "We will get to that later." Facing his woman he ordered, "Airikotsu, I want you to keep an eye on her, while the guys and I check around. If she tries anything, tie her up."

Sighing Airi stiffly nodded her confirmation. Bankotsu sent one last warning glare at Kagome, while hoisting Banryu to his shoulder, and then order Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu, to follow him. They grabbed their weapons and left, with Bankotsu leading the group.

Sighing Airi said apologetically, "He can be a little rough at times," holding out a cup of tea to Kagome. Seeing the hesitation in the girl's eyes, she said, "Don't worry it's not poisoned."

Kagome blinked. Airi sipped her own cup and said, "I wouldn't do it if I were you," watching the girl's eyes dart towards the direction she had been carried from, and noting the girl's posture. She was clearly ready to bolt.

Airi stared her dead in the eye adding seriously, "Bankotsu doesn't respond well to being disobeyed," as she too tensed, ready to chase if she tried to leave.

Kagome stared at her a moment. Noting the serious look in her eyes, she sighed, accepting the cup and asked, "Who are you, and why are you with him?"

Airi said, "It's a long story." and sipped her tea, before asking, "Are you hungry?" as she eyed the girl. She seemed strangely dressed for a priestess.

Kagome shook her head no. Airi shrugged and said, "Like you, I was taken hostage, in the beginning."

Kagome frowned asking, "Why do you have weapons, if you are a prisoner?" as she carefully sipped from her cup.

Airi corrected, "I'm not a prisoner anymore, but I learned the hard way, not to disobey Bankotsu." ending in a serious tone.

At the girl's confused expression, she explained, "Actually, he forced me into joining the group." and motioned for the girl to take a seat.

Seeing the girl's horrified expression, Airi assured, "I haven't killed any innocents, if that's what you're thinking." Adding, "and since I joined, neither have they."

Kagome wrapped her hands around the cup asking, "So how did you meet these guys?" still eying the woman warily.

Airi answered truthfully, "They slaughtered my home village." Adding sadly, "I arrived just after they finished."

Kagome's eyes dimmed a bit and she said sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Airi blinked and nodded, before silence fell between them. Both females stared their cups of tea and became lost in her own thoughts.

Knowing the girl was bound to try at least once, to flee, Airi remained alert and waited for the girl to make her move. Airi sighed heavily, swirling the tea in her cup, eyes noting the rivulets as it swirled.

Kagome's eyes widened as Kyokotsu walked over asking concerned, "Little sister okay?"

Airi smiled and said, "I'm okay, thanks Kyo." patting his large arm. Kyokotsu nodded and went back behind the mountain.

Kagome blinked a few times. Airi explained, "He's actually very nice, once you get to know him." smiling as she saw the shock on the younger girl's face.

Remembering there were seven, Kagome asked concerned, "Where are Ginkotsu and Mukotsu? I haven't seen them yet."

Airi replied amused, "Gin is over with Kyo, probably watching another butterfly." Turning somber, she said, "You won't see Mukotsu, because Bankotsu killed him." draining her tea cup.

Kagome gasped and asked a bit scared, "Why?" unsure she would like the answer.

Airikotsu blinked and said somberly, "For attacking me," and poured them each some more tea.

Kagome blinked again. She never would have thought Bankotsu capable of killing off one of his own men.

Airi informed her, "They call me 'little sister' because Bankotsu has claimed me as his woman. Mukotsu was foolish enough to disobey Ban's orders not to mess with me, and he ended up dead because of it." shrugging hr shoulders.

Jakotsu had returned and overheard their conversation. He stared at the weird miko and informed Kagome seriously, "Big brother very protective of Airikotsu, and hates being disobeyed." as he helped himself to some tea.

Airikotsu looked at him asking, "Why are you here?" wondering what was going on.

He shrugged replying, "Big brother sent me back ahead of the others. He and the rest are checking a few things, and will be back in a few minutes."

She nodded. Kagome asked, "Do you know what he wants with me? Is it about the jewel shards?"

Jakotsu scoffed, "Big brother will tell you when he is ready." Airi simply remained silent, sipping her tea, with her eyes trained on the usual girl.

Kagome sighed and faced the woman asking, "He called you Airikotsu, right?"

She nodded. Kagome said, "I'm Kagome." and held out her hand.

Blinking Airi shook her hand and said, "I'm Airi." and dropped her hand back to her lap.

Kagome said, "Pretty name." with a small smile.

Airi smiled and said, "Thanks." not really sure what else to say.

Bankotsu walked up and said amused, "Well now, you two seem to getting along nicely." Kagome hadn't heard him even approaching and blinked. Airi smiled and stood up, pouring him a cup of tea.

Bankotsu sat down, placing Banryu against the boulder beside him and accepted the tea with a nod of thanks. Airi smiled and resumed her seat.

Bankotsu gingerly sipped his tea, staring at Kagome over the brim. She sat there waiting tensely.

Jakotsu dished up a plate of food and carried it over to his spot away from the women, and then sat down eating. Renkotsu sat down by the cave.

After finishing his tea, Bankotsu set the cup down and questioned, "I suppose you're wondering what this is all about, right?" staring into Kagome's brown eyes.

She nodded slowly. He grinned and said, "Well then, I will tell you." Smirking at the annoyance on her face, he said seriously, "I have a proposition for you, Kagome."

Her breath hitched and she waited nervously, to hear what he had to say. Her hands unconsciously began to fidget with the hem of her skirt.

**With Inuyasha and Kikyo:**

Inuyasha asked confused, "Wait, I thought they had been working for Naraku?" staring down at the unusually slow priestess.

Kikyo said, "You are correct, they were- but are no longer. Now they hide from Naraku and his insects."

Inuyasha frowned asking, "How do you know all of this?"

Kikyo replied, "My soul collectors found Naraku's bugs flying around a while back."

Inuyasha scowled, "Where is that bastard anyways?" clenching one paw into a fist.

Kikyo said, "That I do not know. My collectors were unable to follow the bugs through his barrier of miasma.

She tried to stand up and nearly fell. Inuyasha ran over catching her and asked, "What's wrong?" staring at her with concern in his amber gaze.

She confided, "The souls will not sustain my body for much longer Inuyasha. My time is quickly running out."

Inuyasha frowned and said, "You can't die Kikyo. Not until I have avenged your first death." holding her clay body close to his.

She smiled at him and said, "Just knowing that you are here, is enough for me." secretly enjoying being in his arms again.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and closed his eyes saying, "Don't leave yet Kikyo. I promised to avenge you, and you can't leave until I've done so, please?" leaning his head against hers.

She closed her eyes and pressed into his chest saying softly, "Inuyasha, for you I will try to last as long as I can." savoring the few moments in his embrace.

Inuyasha held her closer and whispered, "Thank you." not wanting to let her go yet.

Kikyo pulled back and instructed, "Quickly Inuyasha, you must find Kagome and then search for Naraku."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and nodded, agreeing, "You're right. We will." And with a last longing glance at Kikyo, he bounded off back towards the well, determined to retrieve Kagome.

Once he left, Kikyo sagged to the ground and closed her eyes. Her soul collectors refilled her body with younger souls and she felt a small amount of her strength return.

She stared in the direction of the well and thought_, "Hurry Inuyasha, or I fear it may soon be too late."_

**With Inuyasha:**

He arrived at the well and frowned staring at the piece of cloth on the ground. He carefully sniffed the air and found Kagome's scent mixed in with two others. His eyes narrowed on the material, as he picked it up and growled thinking, _"That's Renkotsu's! Damnit they've got Kagome!"_

A dangerous growl emitted from his chest and he went to give chase, but stopped a mere foot away scowling and thought in frustration, _"Fuck! The scents have all disappeared!"_

**A/N: Okay that's it for chapter seventeen everyone- enjoy! XD**


	18. Disaterous Premonition

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter eighteen:**

**Back with Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu said seriously, "I want you to join with me and my group." Boasting confidently, "Together we will defeat Naraku for sure."

Kagome immediately balked at the idea and said, "No. I have no way to be sure that you won't just kill me and my friends afterwards."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed on her and he asked in a deceptively calm voice, "What was that?" as the camp fell completely silent. Everyone of his men knew better then to tell their leader no. Anyone who did, usually ended up without their head.

Airi's eyes widened and she slowly moved over to Bankotsu's side. Kneeling beside him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, partly to sooth his anger, and said calmly, "Easy Ban." She faced the priestess and said seriously, "Just hear him out first."

Bankotsu huffed and continued, "With us protecting you, no one will harm you." glaring at the priestess who had dared to deny his simple request.

Kagome worried her bottom lip between her teeth and said, "I still have-"

Bankotsu rolled his eyes and muttered, "You have my word, that none of my group will harm you."

Glaring at each of his men, he asked, "You all hear that?" they all swallowed nervously and nodded their confirmations. Bankotsu responded with a curt nod, before returning his attention to the priestess.

Knowing she was going to need some time to think it over, Kagome stared at him and said, "I need some time to think it over."

Airi gave his shoulder a light squeeze. He grit his teeth and nodded curtly, adding, "You have twenty four hours. I will expect an answer after that." Kagome nodded, sighing in relief.

Bankotsu shoved Airi's hand off his shoulder and glared at her charging, "I'm leaving you to keep an eye on her." before leaving in a huff with Banryu on his shoulder.

Airi sighed rubbing her temples and said, "Guys, give us some time alone." and led Kagome inside the cave.

She bent down and started a small fire, saying seriously, "Look, I understand you needing time to think about it, but don't **ever** tell him no again. Trust me- you won't like the results." Thinking,_ "That indecently short kimono of hers, won't pose any barrier to him," _as she moved over to sit by the mouth of the cave, with her back leaning against the rock wall.

Kagome blinked and sat by the fire, pulling her knees to her chest. Sighing Airi picked up one of the bed furs and placed it near the teenager saying, "Try to relax. I won't let anyone harm you tonight."

Kagome blinked and thanked her, snuggling under the blanket and closed her eyes, wishing to be anywhere but where she was.

Airi rubbed her temples and resumed her post by the mouth of the cave, staring at the other wall. She could already tell this girl wouldn't stand a chance against Bankotsu. If she was stupid enough to piss him off, the girl was going to be in serious trouble. _"She's too innocent,"_ Airi thought worriedly.

Despite her reservations, Kagome felt her lack of sleep crashing in on her. That coupled with the warmth of the blanket and the small fire, lulled her to sleep.

Throughout the night, Airi dutifully sat at her post and hoped like hell that the girl was smart enough to make the right decision.

When the wind began to pick up, Bankotsu surprised Airi by bringing her another blanket, and a warm cup of tea. She blinked as she felt the blanket being draped around her gently.

She stared up at him a moment. He nodded to her and handed her the tea, before leaving the cave without a word. She smiled at him and sipped the warm liquid, grateful for the warmth slowly encasing her body.

In the other cave, Bankotsu and his men sat around another small fire, and waited for morning to come.

Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu parked themselves behind the mountain allowing it to shield them from the brisk wind of the night, keeping watch for their shift.

Sometime during the night, the time traveling priestess had a dream…

**Dream Sequence:**

Kagome was sitting on a picnic blanket under the sacred tree, waiting for her friends. A light breeze blew by her face and she shut her eyes enjoying the relief from the hot summer day.

When she felt a hand brush against her cheek, she opened her eyes and gasped. In front of her stood the spectral form of a woman who looked very much like the priestess statue that had been deep in the cave at Sango's village.

She blinked and asked unsure, "Midoriko?" almost afraid to believe her eyes.

The ghost smiled down at her and replied, "Hai child." trying to reassure the girl.

Kagome asked curiously, "What's going on?" and stared up at the ghost, while rising to her feet.

Midoriko replied seriously, "I haven't much time child, so listen to me carefully. " her eyes looked down on the child with sympathy and a bit of regret. She knew that this girl had a very trying task ahead of her, and felt bad for the girl.

Kagome blinked. Midoriko said evenly, "Don't not fear Bankotsu or his men, for I was the one who brought them back." staring through the child's eyes, down into her very soul.

Kagome frowned asking, "Why would you do that?" feeling more confused than ever before.

Midoriko replied seriously, "To aide you in your task of completing the jewel that I created."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something, but Midoriko raised a hand to stay her tongue and repeated, "I haven't much time, so listen well child. Bankotsu and his group mean you and your friends no harm. I restored his group, in order for them to aide you and the others in defeating Naraku and restoring the balance to these lands."

Kagome's frown deepened. Midoriko instructed, "The task that lies before you will by no means be an easy one. You **must **work with him, if you wish to truly defeat Naraku, for if you do not, all of Japan, and even the world, will be doomed."

Lightning struck the ground fifteen feet away and the sky clouded over. The air filled with a deep nearly suffocating malice, as she watched everything before her end up being destroyed.

In her ears she heard millions of voices crying out in fear and pain. Buildings began shattering, sending debris all over. Trees were uprooted and cast into the whipping winds.

The earth beneath her, became brittle and began cracking apart. As she started falling into the darkness below, she watched the rivers dry up; with flames erupting out of the ground that began scorching everything in their paths.

Her heart and very soul started being consumed by the utter despair and horror, while she continued falling into the inky void beneath her, The ferocious wind picked up, and the massive destruction suddenly vanished.

Kagome stood there grasping her chest over her erratic heart and blinked a few times.

As her ghost began fading into the wind, Midoriko's voice spoke urgently, "You **must **work together with the mercenary and destroy Naraku, in order to restore the balance to these lands! If you do not- great catastrophe will befall the lands and endanger the world, far worse then what you have just witnessed."

**End Dream Sequence:**

Kagome woke up with a start. The blanket that had been covering her, fell to the cavern floor and she gasped with wide eyes, thinking over everything that had been revealed to her in her dream.

Her head fell to her knees and she quietly sobbed for the horrible things she had been shown. Her heart was heavy with the enormity of the losses she had witnessed.

As she cried, she felt a renewed sense of determination fill her very soul and vowed to destroy Naraku and spare the word from the horrors she had just glimpsed.

Airi sighed and she heard the girl crying, but remained in her position guarding the cave entrance. She felt bad for the girl, but it couldn't be helped. Something deep in her gut told her that this had to be done, or all would be consumed by an evil darkness, far worse than anything she had ever witnessed.

She closed her eyes and finished her tea, sending up a silent prayer that everything would turn out okay.

Kagome sat in the cave rocking herself back and forth as she waited for the sun to rise. With her decision already made, she thought determinedly, _"As soon as the sun rises, I will inform Bankotsu of my decision."_

An hour later, the sun rose into the sky and it appeared the day would be a beautiful one. Bankotsu walked over to the save the women were in and said, "Come and eat, both of you." as he helped Airi to her feet and led her over to the fire.

Jakotsu was sitting there already smoking fish. Bowls of nuts and berries sat waiting for the women.

Kagome followed him from the cave and announced, "I have made my decision." facing him.

Bankotsu blinked and questioned, "What have you decided?" staring at her slightly shocked that it hadn't taken so long.

Kagome's eyes held his and she replied, "I will join you. But first, we have to get Inuyasha and the others."

Bankotsu scowled and declared, "Hell no! You come with us and **we** will protect you." crossing his arms over his massive chest.

Kagome stomped her foot and argued back, "Not going to happen! I said I will join you, but the eight of us are not enough. We will need Inuyasha and the rest of my friends in order to defeat Naraku."

Seeing how adamant she was being about this, Airi asked curiously, "What makes you think that we need them?"

Kagome informed her bluntly, "Because last night Midoriko came to me in a dream and said that it will take **all **of us, in order to win the battle."

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he asked, "Midoriko spoke to you last night?" slightly shaken. His mens' eyes widened as they had never seen their leader anything less than completely confidant before.

Kagome answered, "Yes," staring him dead in the eye.

After a long tense moment of dead silence, Bankotsu challenged, "What about Inuyasha? I'm sure that he won't be too thrilled about all of this?"

Kagome assured, "I will handle Inuyasha." In a voice filled with absolute confidence.

Staring her in the eyes, Bankotsu nodded and said, "Very well then, if this is what Midoriko has told you, then we will go and get them."

Kagome grabbed her bag and Bankotsu ordered, "First eat." refusing to leave before everyone ate.

When Kagome opened her mouth to protest, Bankotsu held up a hand to silence her and informed her point blank, "I'm not going to listen to that damned mutt bitching about me not taking care of you while you are in my presence."

Huffing Kagome dropped her bag and blushed as her stomach growled. She sat beside Airi and they ate their breakfast.

After everyone had eaten, the camp was packed up and Bankotsu helped both women onto Ginkotsu's back, passing Kagome her yellow bag. He and the others climbed onto the tank and the group started back towards the well, with Kyokotsu right beside them.

**A/N: Okay I know this is shorter than the normal chapters, but there you have it- chapter eighteen. Enjoy! XD**


	19. Reluctant Alliance

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter nineteen:**

**With Inuyasha, an hour before sunrise:**

His frustration began mounting and he growled, shredding the material into tiny fragments. He began pacing back and forth in front of the well, waiting impatiently for Miroku and Sango to return.

Forty five minutes later, Miroku and Sango both arrived within minutes of each other. Seeing the hanyou pacing, Miroku asked, "What is it Inuyasha?" staring at his hackled friend.

Inuyasha braked out, "It's about damned time you two showed up." Nostril flaring as he fought to control his temper.

Sango asked, "What happened?" dismounting Kirara's back. Shippo sensed the hanyou's rage and trembled on Sango's shoulder.

Inuyasha snarled, "The fucking Band of seven is back, and they've kidnapped Kagome."

Stopping the remnants of the scarf into the ground, he snapped, "I found that bastard Renkotsu's scarf on the ground by the well, and smelled a couple of different scents mixed in with hers. One was another female."

Miroku's eyes widened and he asked, "Are you sure it's them? I thought they were dead?" and blinked asking, "A female, what would a girl be doing with them?"

Shoving his arms into his haori sleeves, Inuyasha huffed, "Hell if I know." Adding, "And so did I, until Kikyo told me otherwise."

Sango, who was also baffled why a female would be mixed in with the band of seven, asked, "What exactly did Kikyo tell you Inuyasha?" while attempting to soothe the shaking fox kit.

Inuyasha sighed and answered, "She told me they have been resurrected again and are hiding from Naraku."

Frowning Sango asked, "Weren't they working for Naraku?" becoming confused.

Inuyasha nodded and insisted, "Kikyo said they are now hiding from Naraku, but she doesn't know why."

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud rumbling filled the air and their eyes widened as they watched Ginkotsu and the others, along with two women; one which was Kagome, rolling towards them.

Inuyasha drew his sword and yelled, "You bastards are going to pay for taking Kagome!" and moved to charge towards Bankotsu, who was smirking with Banryu in a defensive position and had already hopped off of the tank, which had stopped fifty feet away.

Bankotsu asked, "Aw don't tell me you missed me?" and grinned placing a hand over his heart mocking, "I'm touched hanyou." Laughing as Inuyasha's ire rose.

Inuyasha charged towards him yelling, "I'm going to send you back to your grave!" Bankotsu smirked and prepared for the combat.

Before they could do more than clash blades for the first time, Kagome jumped off of Ginkotsu and yelled out, "Sit boy!" running to move between Inuyasha and Bankotsu.

Inuyasha fell face first into the ground with wide eyes and growled, "What the fuck was that for?!" shoving his hands into the dirt and lifting himself up enough to glare at Kagome.

Bankotsu blinked and asked, "Huh? What happened?" before looking down and laughing his ass off as he noticed Inuyasha in the ground.

Watching the hanyou fall to the ground, Airikotsu smirked and said amused, "Ah so that's why," moving to push Bankotsu back over towards the group and whispering, "Let her talk to them a minute."

Bankotsu pouted at having his fun interrupted, but decided it was worth it, just to see the mutt slammed to the ground. He sighed and tugged her back over to his group, sitting and waiting while Kagome explained everything to her group.

Miroku blinked watching as the female ushered Bankotsu away and wondered who she was, and why the mercenary was allowing her to drag him away.

Inuyasha shoved himself out of his hole and growled, "You better start explaining Kagome, right now!" not one bit happy about being sat, especially in front of his enemy.

Knowing she was going to have a long argument ahead, Kagome sighed and said, "They grabbed me as soon as I came out of the well."

Inuyasha scoffed, "That still doesn't explain what the hell you think you're doing, sitting me when I was just about to send that bastard back to his grave." anger simmering in his golden gaze as he glared at her. "I'm waiting."

Kagome took a deep breath and said slightly annoyed, "I stopped you two bakas, because we're all going to be working together."

Inuyasha's face turned red and he immediately bellowed, "Hell no!" glaring at her really hard, for even daring to say such a thing.

Bankotsu was watching the exchange from over by his group and sniggered. Airi slapped his arm lightly, in reprimand, and returned her attention back to the quarreling comrades.

Bankotsu pouted, "What? It was funny." and rubbed his arm, before smirking. He was pleased to see her opening up around him again. He turned his attention back to the other team and thought determinedly_, "Besides, I still owe that flea bag and I __**will**__ get a rematch."_

Kagome warned annoyed, "We don't have a choice Inuyasha, so calm down and listen to what I have to say, or else I will say **it **again." planting her hand on her hip.

Seeing her unusually perturbed friend's mood, Sango encouraged, "Go ahead Kagome, we're listening," and nodded for the priestess to explain.

Sighing in relief Kagome nodded her thanks to Sango and explained, "I had a dream last night…. Well really it was more like a horrible nightmare." and her face changed to one of deep sorrow.

Catching the sadness in her voice, Miroku turned his attention to the priestess, asking seriously, "What was it about, Kagome?"

She motioned for everyone to sit and proceeded to fill them in on the dream she'd had. Afterwards, she said, "So you see Inuyasha, none of us have a choice in this matter." staring directly into the golden eyes she loved so much.

Inuyasha fell silent, with his hands still shoved in his haori sleeves, and sat there sulking. He really didn't trust Bankotsu or his gang and wanted nothing to do with them.

Miroku sighed heavily, before asking, "Have you told them of the dream?" indicating the opposing group and staring at his young priestess companion.

She nodded answering, "Yeah, I told them on the way here." though her eyes remained on the hanyou.

Sango sighed and mentioned seriously, "If Midoriko revived them, then this really **is** serious; because she never did anything lightly."

Miroku nodded and concurred, "I agree, a priestess of her caliber wouldn't ever joke about something like this. She revived them, so she must know what she is doing."

Sighing heavily he added, "I guess it can't be helped then."

Staring back up at Kagome, he asked, "But, how can we be sure that they won't just kill us afterwards and take the jewel?"

Bankotsu had walked over and heard the monk's question. He replied firmly, "Because I already gave my word to the priestess, and besides, me and my group don't need the stupid jewel."

Kagome's eyes widened as she finally realized that something, or rather some things were missing. She gasped, "Wait, what happened to your jewel shards?"

Bankotsu raised a brow, asking, "You're just now noticing?" and replied smugly, "We don't need them."

Kagome frowned asking, "I thought that your group relied on the shards?" and then said, "Hey! What do you mean 'just now'? I haven't exactly been able to worry about the shards, and your lacking them, until right now." feeling a bit defensive.

Bankotsu chuckled and replied seriously, "I mean we don't need them. The ghost was nice enough to bring us back without them," ending with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

Thinking something strange was going on, Inuyasha sniffed deeply and said, "You stink like sweat." with his brows furrowed.

Shippo inhaled and said, "Hey, he's right." staring at the former cadaver completely perplexed.

Bankotsu snorted defending, "That's because it's fucking hot out, genius." glaring at the mutt.

Inuyasha scoffed and informed hi group, "I still think this is a mistake." and continued sulking, while glaring at the mercenary leader.

Bankotsu sneered, "I'm not any happier about this shit then you are, half breed," earning a growl from the hanyou. Bankotsu smirked adding seriously, "But since we are stuck with t, we may as well try to make the best of it, right?"

Before the two alphas tempers could rise any higher, Airi, who had been standing behind Bankotsu, spoke up saying firmly, "Calm down everyone," as she moved to stand at Bankotsu's side.

Blinking Miroku asked, "Who are you?" as his eyes landed on the beautiful woman before them, stunned by the sheer presence of such a woman, among the group of killers. Judging by the weapons on her waist and the armor he saw, he figured she was some type of female warrior.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Bankotsu beat her to the punch, saying, "This is Airikotsu." and motioned for the rest of his group to approach. Slowly they approached.

While Bankotsu's back was turned, Miroku stood up and walked over to the enchanting beauty. She blinked and then frowned, as one hand automatically flew to the sword at her waist, and her feet spread apart, as if she were expecting an attack.

Intending to use his usual pick up line, Miroku grabbed her other hand and stared into her eyes, requesting, "Beautiful girl, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Instantly her eyes narrowed and she yanked her hand free, snapping, "Are you insane!?" before hissing, "Keep your hands off me, creep!" and doubled up a fist, punching him square in the gut, causing the shocked man to gasp and fall forward with his free hand going to his stomach.

At the same time, Bankotsu spun around with rage in his eyes and his hand flew out grabbing the monk, causing the staff to fall from the monk's hand; in favor of trying to free his now constricted windpipe.

Bankotsu slowly lifted the monk high above his head, with his hand around the monk's neck and spat out venomously, "She's mine, so back the fuck off, before I personally castrate your scrawny ass using the dullest dagger that I can find." glaring dangerously at the monk, with the iciest glare he had ever seen.

Miroku fleetingly thought that even the most dangerous of killers would be scared of that glare. As the ruthless mercenary leader's words began to register, Miroku's eyes widened big as saucers and he quickly nodded, while gasping for breath. His oxygen starved lungs demanded air.

Disgusted Bankotsu opened his hand and dropped the letch to the ground, where he landed hard on his ass. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes even more, warning frigidly, "You had better not forget it." before snaking a strong arm around Airi's waist and roughly yanking her to his side, standing in an unmistakably possessive gesture that spoke volumes, as he eyed the monk with disdain.

Knowing how dangerous the mercenary's temper could be, Airi tenderly cupped Bankotsu's face and stared him dead in the eye, urging, "Simmer down Ban," literally trying to soothe the savage beast.

Snorting Bankotsu buried his nose in her hair and deeply inhaled her scent, growling possessively, "Mine," as his face nuzzled the side of her neck, and his teeth began raking against her skin, as he began nibbling her neck.

She ran a hand up and down his back in an effort to calm him down, pressing his face into her body, and repeated, "Settle down." as a mother would while soothing a child.

Bankotsu pulled back, His hand went into her hair fisting her ponytail almost painfully, as he yanked her head back, crushing his lips against her in a consuming kiss.

As he continued devouring her mouth hungrily, demanding a response from her, Airi's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling, before she began kissing him back.

Bankotsu's stiff posture slowly began to relax and he lightened up a little, but deepened the kiss, pulling her body flush against his. She continued kissing him, glad that he was finally calming down.

When the need for oxygen broke through to his brain, the mercenary leader pulled back and settled for nibbling on her lips.

Airi's fingers traced the underside of his chiseled jaw and she pulled away smiling at him, and then buried her head on his chest, hugging his waist.

Panting to regain his breath, Bankotsu continued calming down, and held her close to him, with a satisfied smirk.

Sango's eyes went to the monk and she said, "One of these days hoshi, you're going to push the wrong guy and end up in serious trouble." with a stern look of disapproval in her eyes, before turning her back to him.

As soon as he hit the ground, Miroku slowly backed away from the frightening mercenary. Hearing Sango's comment, his eyes winded even further as he rubbed his bruising neck, assuring, "Not anymore."

Inuyasha snickered, "Real smooth there letch." Miroku sat pouting.

Kagome blinked a few times breaking free of her shock, before saying, "I was about to tell you," staring at Miroku.

He muttered, "Be quicker next time." and continued pouting. Shippo was too scared to utter a word, as he trembled in Kagome's arms.

Jakotsu walked over seeing his leader kissing Airi's neck again, and whined, "Ugh! Big brother, please just give it a rest already." Earning an amused chuckled from his leader and a blush from the woman.

Jakotsu waved to Inuyasha saying, "Hey cutie." batting his eyes flirtatiously at Inuyasha.

Eyes widening Inuyasha jumped up and stood behind Kagome, saying, "You stay away from me, weirdo." glaring at the cross dresser, making sure his body was out of the freak's line of sight.

Offended, Bankotsu chucked a small rock at Inuyasha, warning, "Don't upset him." defending his best friend.

Inuyasha growled, "Just keep him away from me, and everything will be fine." eyes narrowing at the man who had thrown the rock at his head.

Miroku was standing behind Sango in a similar form, and said, "Same here." Sango just rolled her eyes and stepped away from him.

Jakotsu sighed dramatically and pouted out his lower lip. "Aw, you two are no fun." He said, planting his hand on his hip.

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "I guess you'll just have to keep trying to find someone else Ja." and slung his arm around Jakotsu's shoulder, leading him and Airi back over to the others.

Jakotsu climbed onto the tank and complained, "So unfair," pouting in his unique way.

Chuckling Bankotsu helped Airikotsu onto the Ginkotsu's back, and hopped up beside her.

He sat down bending one knee and balanced Banryu against his leg, with it standing up, and hollered out, "Whenever you're ready mutt." waiting to move out. His freehand wrapped around Airi's waist, pulling her into his side. He grinned and she smiled at him.

Sheathing his sword, Inuyasha scowled and ordered, "Mount up guys, we're moving out." as he bent down for Kagome to climb on his back.

Kagome slung her backpack on her back, and climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha stood up and waited for Miroku and Sango to climb on Kirara. Shippo leapt onto Miroku's shoulder and the two groups began heading out.

**A/N: Okay there is chapter nineteen everyone- enjoy! XD**


	20. Cold Shoulder

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter twenty:**

While riding on Kirara's back in the air, Miroku rubbed his bruising neck, trying to assuage the mild burning, and muttered, "Wow that was too close."

Sango snorted derisively and ignored him. Miroku frowned. Shippo scolded, "Miroku you really should stop asking every woman you see to bear your child."

Sango grit her teeth and remained silent. She was really getting sick of Miroku flirting around. Miroku sighed and wondered why Sango wasn't saying anything.

--

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back and said, "I know you're not happy about this Inuyasha, but we have to stop Naraku at all costs! If that means teaming up with Bankotsu and the others, isn't it a small sacrifice compared to what would happen if Naraku won?"

Inuyasha scowled and said adamantly, "I still don't trust those mercenaries- they're evil. The whole damned bunch of them."

Kagome corrected, "Not all of them are. That girl Airi was actually really nice to me while I was with them."

Inuyasha snorted. Kagome sighed and said, "Inuyasha, she said that Bankotsu killed Mukotsu for attacking her. He's very protective of her, so I don't think he's all bad."

Inuyasha scoffed and snapped angrily, "He's an evil killer." wondering why she was trying so hard to get him to believe otherwise.

Kagome sighed, "True, but he has some good in him too." Thinking, _"He has to; otherwise he wouldn't have been so concerned about me eating before we left, right?"_

Inuyasha scoffed again and thought, _"Kagome, sometimes you're too damned innocent." _and continued running.

--

Kyokotsu was walking off to the side of Ginkotsu and easily kept pace with the rest of his group. Ginkotsu plodded across the ground.

Suikotsu rode on the back with his knees bent up and wondered how long it would be until they came across the kind priestess Kikyo. He wanted very much to see her again.

Jakotsu sat on the back with his legs dangling over the edge and sighed wondering if he would ever find the right person for him, while mentally bemoaning about how much he wanted Inuyasha's cute little fuzzy ears.

Renkotsu stood on the tank-like member of the group, next the cannons. He had managed to find a small scrap of material and made himself a new head cover, but was still sulking over the loss of his aqua one- it had been his favorite one.

Bankotsu sat in his usual position on the front right side, with his back pressed against it. Airi sat beside him and said thoughtfully, "That girl Kagome, I sense that there is something unusual about her."

Bankotsu said, "Well, she is a priestess and they are just strange and unusual- period."

Airi nodded and tried to hide a yawn. Seeing this and remembering that she had been up all night guarding the girl, Bankotsu suggested, "Go ahead and rest while you can." moving to lazily drape his arm over her shoulder.

Too tired to object, she closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest. His chest was very comfortable and his arm served as a pillow of sorts. Overcome by the need for sleep, her eyes drifted shut and she began to snore softly.

Bankotsu briefly smiled at her, deciding that he would ask her later what exactly she meant by her statement, before returning his attention to the path ahead.

As the groups continued traveling, Airi had another disturbing dream…

--

Dream Sequence:

The same child from before was shivering in her bed, trying desperately to drown out the noises, one a male voice she knew was dangerous. She bit her lip and whimpered in fright of the angry voice. She felt deep inside that this man was trouble and feared for her parent's safety.

When she suddenly felt the cover yanked off of her, her eyes widened and mouth opened to scream, but a firm hand covered her mouth and a voice whispered, "Quiet."

Her eyes widened as she recognized the voice. The voice whispered, "I don't have time to explain right now. Come child we must leave quickly, climb on my back and hold tight."

Shaking she wrapped her tiny robe around her and ran for the window. She climbed onto his back and he quickly slipped out of the window with the frightened child clinging to him, afraid that she would fall off.

He sensed her fear and assured, "Relax child, I won't let anything happen to you." As soon s his feet touched the ground he took off running, with the child in his arms.

She smelled the acrid odor of smoke in the air and heard the roaring of flames, before pressing her tiny face into the chest of the man holding her.

She didn't know what exactly was going on, but she instinctively knew that they had to get as far away as they could.

Two loud horrified screams tore through the air from behind them and the child's face became drenched with tears, as she pressed her face closer to the person's chest and whispered, "No, mommy, daddy." Feeling the loss of her parent's deep inside her six year old heart.

The man's hold on the child tightened protectively and he continued running away, hoping to put as much distance between them and the chaos behind them as humanly possible. His heart was heavy with the loss of his own child, as he stared down at the shaking child in his arms and vowed, "I won't let him hurt you."

End Dream Sequence:

--

Heart racing with fear, Airi's shoved away from Bankotsu and sat up curling her knees to her chest, as she tried to calm down.

Bankotsu asked, "Airi, what is it?" staring at her confused.

She sat up with her legs crossed Indian style, staring at the scenery passing by, and said, "Nothing," casting him fake smile.

He frowned wondering, _"What the hell is going on here?"_ and asked, "Another dream?"

She sighed, "Yeah, probably just my stress getting to me." and shrugged it off. Bankotsu's frown deepened, but when it became clear she wouldn't discuss for the moment, he sighed and turned his attention back to the path they were traveling.

Airi frowned not really seeing the trees and ground passing by and wondered, _"What the hell was that? And why are these dreams so vivid?"_ still slightly smelling the feint trace of smoke.

Over the next few days, Airi became more withdrawn trying to figure out why she kept having those dreams. One of the voices she recognized as belonging to her grandfather, the other one, her mind refused to reveal the identity of.

Bankotsu noticed how withdrawn she was becoming and decided that he'd had enough of it. He ordered Ginkotsu to stop and the rest of his group to begin setting up camp.

Without a word his hand snagged Airi's arm and he led her over to the river where they would have some semblance of privacy.

Gritting his teeth, he shoved Banryu into the dirt and pulled her over to him. He lifted her chin staring her dead in the eye and demanded seriously, "I want to know what the hell is going and I mean now!"

She blinked staring at him a moment and sighed nodding. He let her go and stepped back, waiting for her explanation.

She wrapped her arms around her and said, "I've been having these really strange dreams lately."

He mumbled, "Thought so." and asked, "What are they about?" staring at her.

She sat down on the ground hugging her knees and said, "Death." He frowned and sat beside her.

She took a deep breath and said, "In the dreams there is a little girl, about five years old. The weird part is, I'm beginning to think I am or at least was that child."

He titled her chin so she was looking into his eyes and asked, "What makes you think that?"

She sighed and answered, "Because I feel, hear, and smell everything she does." yanking her chin free from his grasp, she continued, "I smell the smoke of the fire. The screams of her parents send a deep sadness and fear racing through me."

Taking a deep breath to help calm her rattled nerves she added, "And because the man who rescued her was my grandfather." falling silent.

Bankotsu blinked a few times and scratched the back of his head asking, "So what do you think they mean then?"

She replied, "I'm beginning to think that they are memories, trying to return." At his puzzled frown she explained, "I really don't have many memories about my younger years. My first memory starts about the time that my grandfather and I started planting a vegetable garden in the village he resided in."

Bankotsu fell silent as his mind slowly digested everything she had said. She laid her head on her knees and sighed. Without a word his arm went around her shoulder and he pulled her into his side. She blinked and he titled her chin, assuring, "We will find out why this is happening in time. I promise Airi, I won't rest until we do."

She stared into his eyes a moment and then nodded, leaning into him and holding him. He wrapped his arms around her just holding her for a few minutes.

He sighed heavily and stood up, suggesting, "We should get back before Jakotsu starts harassing the mutt and another argument breaks out." and held out a hand to her.

She sighed and placed her hand in his saying, "You're right." as he helped her to her feet.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "Try not to dwell too much on the dreams just yet. We need to find and defeat Naraku and then I promise we will figure out what's going on, okay?"

She nodded and hugged him saying, "Thanks Ban." He smiled and planted a kiss on the top of her head, hugging her back. Stepping back he retrieved his halberd, and settled it onto his shoulder, before pressing his palm to her lower back and ushering her back over to the camp.

Bankotsu informed his men, "Jakotsu and Suikotsu, it's you two's turn to hunt tonight. Monk you have water duty and Kagome has cooking duty." as he led Airi over next to the fire and told her to sit down.

She quietly sat and ignored Inuyasha's protest about Bankotsu ordering his team around. Bankotsu scoffed rolling his eyes and placed Banryu against the tree beside him. He pulled Airi to sit between his legs and waited for the food to be cooked.

Inuyasha scowled at being ignored and pouted with is back against another tree, and Tetsuiga leaning against his bent knee.

Once Miroku returned with the water, Kagome sighed and started boiling the water in a pot over the fire.

Renkotsu finished gathering wood and started two smaller fires so the two groups wouldn't have to be so crowded.

When Suikotsu and Jakotsu returned with a couple of deer, Sango helped cut the meat and stuck them to roast over the other fires.

Kagome dropped the vegetables and some noodles into the boiling water and waited for them to cook.

Sango, who was still ignoring Miroku, walked right past him, not even looking at him, as she rinsed her tanto and washed her hands. She put the knife away and returned to the camp.

Miroku stood up grabbing her arm and asked, "How long are you going to continue ignoring me?"

She glared at him, yanking her arm free and walked over sitting beside Kagome.

Inuyasha blinked and said, "Wow looks like she is really mad this time." staring at his friend.

Miroku sighed heavily and sunk back to sitting on the ground, muttering, "Tell me about it." as his eyes fell to stare at the ground sulking.

Inuyasha shook his head and said seriously, "Well, when you ask a woman to live with you and bear you children, and the turn around and keep asking other women to bear you a child, they tend to get upset."

Miroku sighed heavily and said, "I didn't mean it Inuyasha. The only woman I want to have my children is Sango."

Inuyasha snorted, "Maybe you should tell her that, and stop asking others." averting his eyes to stare at the fire. Miroku sighed heavily and stared longingly at Sango, who had her back to him.

**A/N: okay there's chapter twenty everyone enjoy.**


	21. Preparing For Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! XD**

**Chapter twenty one:**

After dinner, Miroku decided to wait for Sango to go to the river alone and speak to her.

When she carried the dishes over to the river and began cleaning them, Miroku followed her and confronted her.

He walked up behind her and yanked her to her feet saying, "Enough already!" and backed her up against a tree.

Her eyes blinked before narrowing at him. He sighed and said, "Sango I didn't mean it. I was just being my usual self."

Grabbing her averted chin, he forced her to look him in the eyes and said seriously, "I never meant to hurt you." and gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek saying, "You're the only woman I want to bear my children Sango."

She sighed and mumbled, "How can I believe that, when you're always flirting with other women?"

He pressed his forehead against hers and answered firmly, "Because you're the only woman I've ever had steal my heart away."

She gasped and stared deep into his eyes. He allowed his deep love for her to show clearly in his eyes and said seriously, "I love you Sango, only you." and took a deep breath adding, "If it will make you happy… I promise not to flirt with other women anymore."

She blinked back her tears asking in a voice filled with hope, "Really?" waiting with baited breath for his answer.

He swallowed and promised, "Really," smiling at her beautiful face.

She asked, "You mean it?" afraid to get her hopes up too high.

Miroku assured dead seriously, "Yes."

She beamed at him and his hand slipped to grope her cheek. He smirked adding, "I promise yours will be the only butt I touch," squeezing it as he said this.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. She bellowed out angrily, "Miroku," and slapped him hard enough that the sound filled the air, and carried all the way back to the camp.

--

Inuyasha winced and muttered, "Miroku is at it again." shaking his head.

Shippo sighed, "Yup sounds like it." nodding his head.

Bankotsu added, "She got nice contact on that one," commenting on how loud the slap was.

Airi scowled and rubbed her temples thinking,_ "Stupid monk."_

--

Miroku rubbed his glowing cheek and reminded, "At least it's only your lovely butt, my sweet Sango." as he ran after her.

Sango hid a huge grin and walked back towards the camp, carrying the dishes, with her monk hot on her heels.

When they returned, everyone sat around the fire and discussed the best strategies for flushing out and defeating Naraku.

Staring at the group, and sick of stalling, Bankotsu said, "I say we just hunt him down and call his ass out."

Inuyasha informed Bankotsu, "It's not that simple merc, Naraku already has most of the jewel and is even more powerful now."

Nodding his head Miroku added, "He has a few new allies as well." and began listing off, "Hakudoshi, the baby, and now this beast he calls Moryomaru."

Bankotsu demanded, "Tell us what you know." staring at the men.

Sango said, "We know that Hakudoshi is another incarnation of Naraku, and is a talented fighter. We also know that he rides Entei."

Bankotsu smirked asking a little impressed, "You mean the demon horse that is unattainable?"

She nodded. Airi blinked. Bankotsu said, "If he's riding Entei that means he must have killed the previous owner." pleased at the thought of a real challenge.

Inuyasha said, "I've fought the little purple haired brat before, he's tough Bankotsu." earning a smirk from the warrior.

Bankotsu cracked his fists and said, "Good, I need a good challenge to keep me from growing bored." excitement filling his eyes at the prospect of a real battle.

Inuyasha snorted, "What am I chopped liver?" earning a wider, smugger smirk from the mercenary leader who shrugged carelessly.

Airi broke the mounting tension by asking, "So how many allies does he have exactly?"

Miroku replied, "Kagura, the wind sorceress, Kanna the void child, Hakudoshi, , Moryomaru, and the baby, which we now suspect, may actually be the heart of Naraku."

A cold feminine voice spoke up, "You are correct in that assumption monk." As Kikyo and her soul collector's walked over to the group."

Inuyasha jumped up asking, "Kikyo, what brings you here?" walking o help her over to the rest of the group.

She replied seriously, "I have come to aide you all while I still have the strength to fight." and slowly sat down, with her collector's feeding more souls into her clay body.

Kagome blinked and fell silent. Airi blinked and stared at the woman in shock.

Suikotsu said, "It's nice to see you again Lady Kikyo." nodding to her from his spot by the fire.

She replied, "You as well, doctor Suikotsu." earning a small smile from the man.

Inuyasha scolded, "You shouldn't have come Kikyo. You should be resting. I told you I would take care of this."

Kikyo replied calmly, "You will need my assistance, while I am still able to offer it." Inuyasha grit his teeth and sat beside her.

Airi noticed Kagome had fallen silent and appeared to be sulking, and wondered why.

Sango said with a heavy heart, "You forgot about Kohaku, he's still under Naraku's spell."

Bankotsu frowned asking, "What is Kohaku to you? I've noticed that you two dress alike. Are you Ninjas?"

Sango replied stiffly, "He is my brother, and no we are not ninjas."

Bankotsu questioned, "What are you then? Adding, "I asked him once before, but he didn't answer me."

She replied proudly, "We are demon slayers." eyes holding the mercenary's gaze.

He blinked and said, "Oh," and turned back to the monk reminding, "You didn't tell us much about this Moryomaru, or the infant."

Miroku said, "He is like no other infant. He speaks and looks deep inside of people's hearts."

Kagome spoke up saying, "That child is even scarier than Naraku is." and shuddered as she remembered her encounter with the baby.

Kikyo stared at Airi and spoke, "Are you a priestess?" Airi got wide eyes and shook her head no.

Kikyo's eyes lowered to the blades at her waist and she commanded, "Tell me then warrior, have you at least battled a demon before?"

Airi said, "Only lesser demons that attacked the villages I was staying in."

Kikyo informed her bluntly, "Your presence will be a hindrance." causing the female to frown.

Bankotsu rose to his feet and glared at Kikyo warning, "You would do well to shut your mouth priestess, before I decided to turn your clay body into dust."

Kikyo stared at him and asked, "She is with you then?" Bankotsu nodded and assured, "Airikotsu is one of the best damned fighters I've ever battled against. She will be very useful in the upcoming battle."

Airi smiled touched by his confidence in her and assured, "I will do my best."

Bankotsu smirked proudly announcing happily, "Which will be more than enough." earning a grin from Airi.

Inuyasha who had taken a protective stance in front of Kikyo, relaxed his stance and said, "Kikyo I want you to stay back and let us do the fighting. Use your arrows and leave the rest to me and the others."

Kikyo blinked arguing, "No Inuyasha, I must finish what I have begun. I will be with the rest of you."

Bankotsu faced Airi and said, "For starters I want you to stay with Ginkotsu while I take out Naraku's comrades."

Seeing her open her mouth to protest, he glared at her informing her., "Kagura's wind powers are deadly and I'm not having you in the path of her attacks." signaling that the conversation was over.

Jakotsu agreed and wisely stated, "He's right little sister. Naraku's first move will be to target you."

Bankotsu nodded adding, "With you on Ginkotsu's back, her wind powers will be nullified against you, and once we take out Kagura, you're free to battle to your heart's content."

She huffed and reluctantly agreed, "Fine," adding angrily, "but only until the wind bitch is gone, after that, I'm right there with you." her eyes daring him to argue.

He chuckled and nodded, agreeing, "Very well." Turning back to the rest of his group, he instructed, "The rest of you know what to do." and they all nodded.

Bankotsu nodded satisfied and turned to Kagome and Kikyo instructing, "We're going to have to rely on you two to bring down Naraku's barrier." The priestesses nodded.

Turning to Miroku, he ordered, "Don't open your wind tunnel unless you have to." Adding seriously, "Naraku still had tons of those damned annoying pests when we died inside mount Hakurei." Miroku stared at his hand and then nodded.

Inuyasha said, "Kikyo will be staying with Airi." When Kikyo opened her mouth to protest, Inuyasha cut her off raising a hand and said, "No arguments. I sense you growing weaker even now. I want you to save your strength until it is really needed."

She sighed but nodded. Airi asked, "Don't I get a say in this?" Inuyasha glared at her and snapped, "No." adding reluctantly "I'm going to have to rely on you to keep her safe until the time for her to fight comes."

Bankotsu growled, "Watch how you speak to my woman, half breed!" Before turning to Airi and instructing, "She is growing weaker by the minute. Guard her until Kagura is defeated, after that she's on her own."

Airi scowled and nodded. Kikyo also wasn't very happy about this arrangement, but knew she wouldn't stand much of a chance on her own.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome and said, "You're with me." Adding, "We may need to combine our attacks to take down his damned barrier." She blinked and nodded.

Sango said seriously, "Kirara and I will take care of Kohaku and Kanna."

Miroku said, "I'll keep an eye out for the infant." knowing that the infant would be their biggest problem, and intending to suck the infant into his wind tunnel.

Shippo piped in, "I'll help Miroku, and use my fox fire on the demons." Inuyasha nodded.

Bankotsu announced firmly, "I'll take Hakudoshi." and turned to Jakotsu and Suikotsu instructing, "You two are with Kyokotsu on demon hoard duty. Kill them swiftly and leave none alive." The two nodded and Kyokotsu acknowledged, "Yes, big brother."

He faced Ginkotsu and charged, "I'm counting on you to distract the enemy until I get that brat Hakudoshi finished off."

Ginkotsu boomed, "Gersh!" and blinked his acknowledgment.

Renkotsu checked that his gourd was ready and assured, "I'll roast the demon's remains so that Naraku can't absorb them." Bankotsu nodded.

Inuyasha said, "Good, so everyone knows their parts." nodding in satisfaction. Adding, "Now all we have to do is find the bastard."

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all decided to turn in for the night. They curled in their blankets and quickly fell asleep.

Bankotsu charged Suikotsu and Kyokotsu with guard duty. He instructed Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, and Jakotsu to get some sleep, ensuring that they did so, before picking Airi up and carrying the half asleep woman over to their blankets.

He placed Banryu in its protective cover on the ground by his head and kept one hand on it, while he stretched out beside Airi on his back. She mumbled sleepily and nuzzled into his chest.

His free hand wrapped around her waist to rest on the curve up her hip and he ordered, "Go to sleep." kissing her nose.

She wrinkled her nose a bit and then sighed falling into a deep slumber. Bankotsu chuckled and closed his own eyes intending to rest a while.

Inuyasha remained awake by his tree and watched over his slumbering group, still not ready to trust sleeping around the other group.

Kikyo leaned against a tree, closing her eyes as she rested to save her strength for the approaching battle.

**A/N: So, there is chapter twenty one everyone- enjoy! XD**


	22. Final Showdown with Naraku

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter twenty two:**

As they were working their way across the land, Kikyo sat on the tank next to Airi and asked, "Why are you here?"

Airi stared at her asking, "Why do you ask?" not sure she wanted to tell this priestess anything.

Kikyo replied, "I sense something different about you. You are not from this region, are you?"

Airi replied, "I'm a nomad. I travel as I wish and go where the wind takes me. I have no origin."

Kikyo replied calmly, "Everyone has an origin." Adding, "Perhaps you just haven't found yours yet?"

Airi scowled and challenged, "Why does a priestess care so much about my origin?"

Kikyo blinked and responded coolly, "Why do you care so little?" and the women looked away from each other.

Bankotsu ordered, "Enough, both of you." and silenced them with a stern glare. He nodded satisfied and turned his gaze back to their surroundings, informing his group, "Something isn't right here." as he noticed there were no sounds of wild life anywhere around them.

Ginkotsu rolled to a halt at Bankotsu's command. Airi stood up with her hand going to her waist and whispered, "You're right Ban, something strange is going on." as her eyes scanned their surroundings, and a sinking feeling overcame her.

Kyokotsu looked around and informed his leader, "There are no animals anywhere."

Bankotsu blinked and said, "You're right." as he felt the air around them become cold and worrisome. He shouted, "Get ready guys!" and pulled Banryu out of its cloth, preparing for battle.

Kikyo said, "Naraku," as she watched wide eyed as the demons began swarming up behind a purple blimp.

Inuyasha and Kagome were beside the tank and Inuyasha snarled, "Kagura," as he stared up at the sky, with his sword drawn.

Sango and Miroku were riding on Kirara and landed next to Inuyasha as Sango said, "he's coming," pointing to the massive demons staying put in the sky a mile away from them.

Inuyasha barked, "I know," and glared at Kagura who floated down twenty feet away from them and put her feather away, tapping her fan against her chin.

"Well well, what a surprise," she said amused, moving off to the side a bit as Naraku floated down to hover just above where she had been standing.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed at Naraku and he sneered, "So you've finally come out of hiding, eh?"

Naraku scowled, "Bankotsu, you're alive again, eh?" noticing his companions behind him, Naraku asked, "All of you?"

His eyes landed on the woman beside Kikyo and he chuckled, "And with a wench too? This is most unexpected."

Airi's jaw clenched and her hands flicked open her swords. She drew her katanas and she seethed silently, _"I'll show you what this 'wench' can do," _waiting for her chance to charge into battle.

Naraku's eyes zeroed in on Kikyo as he spoke coldly, saying, "Ah Kikyo, so you've decided to join them too?" adding with mock disappointment, "I never would have expected you to join with a group of murderers." chuckling at the revulsion in her eyes.

Bankotsu taunted, "At least we kill honorably, and don't stab our allies in the back." eyes lighting up with challenge.

Naraku said, "Ah ah. Not everyone is here yet." chuckling at the mercenary's confusion.

Naraku's eyes landed on Sango and he said, "Ah my dear tajiya, I have a gift for you." and waved his hand showing her Kohaku, who was prepared to fight.

Sango's hand on Hiraikotsu clenched and she ground her teeth, determined to free Kohaku once and for all.

His ruby eyes narrowed on Kagome and he said, "Ah little miko. I'll be taking those jewel shards from you, just so you know." Laughing as her hand unconsciously wrapped around the bottle dangling on her neck.

--

The earth began to tremble and a huge mass of flesh burst out of the ground and he said amused, "Well Hakudoshi, I see that you and Moryomaru have also finally come out of hiding."

A child dressed in white, with lavender hair, sat high atop of the demon horse known as Entei and he replied, "Naraku, you terror has come to an end, today we finish this."

Naraku chuckled, "You are so right." and sent his demon hoards in two different groups, one to attack Hakudoshi and Moryomauru, and the other to attack the Inutachi and Band of seven.

Bankotsu immediately started sending rapid dragon hammer attacks towards the charging demons, enjoy their shrieks of pain as they were slowly destroyed.

Suikotsu, and Jakotsu quickly slashed their weapons, tearing through any demons that were unlucky enough to make it to them.

Ginkotsu fired his cannons whenever the demons got too close to his leader, keeping Bankotsu's back covered.

Renkotsu sent his wires out and blew his flames, incinerating the fleshy remains on the ground, to ensure that they wouldn't be any more threat.

--

"Kagura, destroy Inuyasha and his allies." Naraku ordered, turning his full attention to Hakudoshi and Moryomaru.

Hakudoshi and Entei charged towards Naraku, with Hakudoshi's weapon slicing through Naraku's tentacles, and Entei fire breath incinerating the demonic flesh before it could come up and surround them.

Naraku's ruby eyes narrowed at the insolent brat and he warned, "You'll never defeat me Hakudoshi. I created you and I will destroy you."

Hakudoshi released a deep dark chuckle and said, "I will destroy you Naraku." and charged towards him again.

Naraku had to dodge Hakudoshi's attacks, and Moryomaru's flying spear like tentacles at the same time, so he was kept busy, and had to rely on Kagura and the demon hoards to handle Inuyasha and the others.

Kagura sighed and turned to face the group. She tapped her fan against her chin saying, "You heard him," and opened her fan, preparing to unleash her powers towards them.

Inuyasha grit his teeth and ordered lowly, "Kagome, I need you to shoot through her attack and aim for that fan of hers." Kagome nodded and prepared to do so.

Kagura raised her fan into the air and brought it down yelling, "Dance of the dragon," watching as the attack sailed towards Inuyasha.

As expected he raised his sword and released the windscar, countering her attack.

Smirking Kagura released a second dance of the dragon, and Kagome released her arrow sending it through the attack and embedding right into Kagura's fan.

The wind demoness shrieked, "No!" as her flesh began to purify and became shreds, floating in the air.

Inuyasha began working his way through the sea of demon hoards and nodded for Kagome to aim for Naraku's barrier.

Watching the wind demoness be torn to shreds, Airi jumped off of Ginkotsu, and began slicing her way through the demonic flesh, uncaring of the muck flying all over the ground and worked her way over to Bankotsu's side, and said, "Let's do this."

The mercenary leader smirked and told her to get on his back. She did so, clamping her thighs around him and digging her knees into his hips. He nodded and jumped into the air twirling Banryu, to attack with his heat blast of hatred, as her blades remained in her hands, in case of any surprise attacks.

Kikyo watched stunned as the female warrior sliced through the demons, ignoring the blood and flesh chunks covering her, and then worked with the mercenary as a team, as if they had done it a million times before.

They moved together fluidly and never missed a single demon that was foolish enough to charge towards them. She stared awed for a moment as she noticed neither of the team's timing was off even by a fraction.

Kikyo blinked and returned her focus to Naraku, who was battling his own minions. She sensed that the infant was hiding inside the great beast named Moryomaru, and raised her bow, saying, "Ginkotsu, I need you to get me a little closer towards Naraku."

Ginkotsu blinked at the unexpected request and slowly began moving towards the demon. The shrieks of the dying demon hoards, was loud enough to muffle his movements.

A few minutes later, Kikyo nodded, Okay that's far enough, thanks." Ginkotsu rolled to a stop and wondered what the priestess was doing. She carefully aimed her arrow and called for her soul collectors.

They gathered around her sacred arrow and she sent it and them, sailing through the air directly towards Moryomaru. At the same moment, Kagome's sacred arrow flew towards Naraku, combined with Inuyasha's windscar.

Kagura slowly began piecing back together and was now angered. The strange priestess had taken away her main source of power, but she wouldn't die unless the heart was defeated. Like Naraku, her heart wasn't in her body.

Moryomaru's eyes widened as the arrow impacted enough to break through and send the infant flying outside of him, into the air. Seeing an opportunity, Miroku ripped off his beads and opened up his hand yelling out, "Wind tunnel!" and began sucking in The remaining large chunks of Moryomaru, before he could manage to reform.

He grit his teeth against the burning sensation as the hole began to slowly tear wider and wider and several of the poisonous insects were inadvertently sucked into it as well.

The monk's hand turned completely black and he was forced to close it, collapsing to one knee, gritting his teeth against the pain and the massive waves of nausea that started to grip his body. Weakly he wrapped the beads around his hand and continued to focus on breathing through the sickness and pain.

Shippo busily kept the lesser demons from getting any closer by unleashing his fox fire. When the last one was gone, he collapsed on his little back panting harshly, with sweat beaded on his face and falling into his little eyes that were closed.

Naraku smirked intending to reabsorb the helpless infant, but gasped and roared out in pain as Kagome's arrow combined with Inuyasha's attack, broke down his barrier and slammed into him, ripping his flesh apart bit by bit.

Wasting no time, and fueled by determination to spare the world from the horrifying that fate she had witnessed in her dream, Kagome grit her teeth and fired two more arrows towards Naraku, which continued to slowly purify him from the inside out.

Taking one last aim, Kikyo sent two more arrows towards the falling infant. One struck through Naraku's tentacle that was reaching desperately for the infant, and the other accurately pierced directly through the shrieking infant's heart.

Its eyes widened and then let out a blood curdling shriek, which mingled with Naraku's, Hakudoshi's, and Kagura's, as their bodies began disintegrating and the baby was purified from the inside out. Naraku creamed absolutely outraged, "Impossible," before vanishing into oblivion forever.

At the same time, Sango was busy dodging her brother's weapon as it clashed against Hiraikotsu, and blinked when she heard Kohaku let out a painful scream, holding his head, before falling over and landing face first in the dirt.

"Kohaku," she screamed out, and ran forward cradling the unconscious boy to her chest sobbing.

Watching his love toss her weapon away, Miroku feared the worst and forced himself to his feet. He ran over to her side and yelled, "Sango!" falling to his knees beside her, checking her over, noting a few minor cuts, but nothing major.

Sagging with relief he collapsed against her and his eyes rolled back in his head and his fell into the deep chasm of unconsciousness.

Suikotsu blinked and ran over to the fallen monk, shoving him over to his side and began mixing up an antidote.

Kikyo had collapsed on top of the tank and laid on her back staring up at the sky, whispering weakly, "Inuyasha."

--

After retrieving the nearly completed jewel off the ground, from where Naraku had been floating above, the hanyou just happened to look around for his former lover and saw her collapsing. With Kagome still on his back , he sheathed his sword running over and cried out, "Kikyo!"

She heard him and whispered longingly, "Inuyasha," slowly opening her eyes.

He leapt onto the tank and set Kagome down, before gathering Kikyo Into his arms and hopping off the tank beseeching desperately, "Kikyo no, don't leave me yet."

Kagome blinked when Kikyo stared up at her, from in Inuyasha's arms, and said, "Kagome, come here." stretching out an arm towards her reincarnation.

Kagome blinked and climbed down off the tank asking, "Yes?" as she knelt beside Inuyasha and stared at Kikyo.

Kikyo held Kagome's empty hand and whispered, "Do not be sad Kagome, for I will soon leave this realm for the final time." giving it a light squeeze.

Kagome held her hand and cried, "You can't Kikyo, Inuyasha-"

Kikyo cut her off assuring, "Inuyasha will be fine. He has you to look after him," and gave her a weak smile.

Surprised by the unexpected statement, Kagome's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip trembled.

Sensing that Kikyo's time was nearly over, Inuyasha stood up and requested, "Give us a few minutes, please." and slowly walked off so that they could spend Kikyo's final moments alone.

--

On the other side of the battlefield, Bankotsu finished off the last hoard smirking, as he proclaimed smugly, "Not a bad day's work." and grinned at his lover, who smiled nodding her agreement, while their eyes slowly surveyed the battlefield.

Bankotsu whined, "I wanted to be the one to defeat Hakudoshi though," and sat down pouting.

Laughing Airi climbed into his lap and said, "Next time babe," before pressing her lips to his. Smirking into the kiss, he laid back and pulled her on top of him, before rolling over and pressing his full weight down on her, as they continued kissing.

Before things could go any further than Bankotsu's hand riding up her shirt, Jakotsu walked over scrunching up his face and whined, "Ugh! Big brother, don't ruin this battle for me by doing the nasty with her on this glorious battlefield." with disgust ion his eyes.

Bankotsu broke the kiss and sat up laughing. "Oh Jakotsu, you're definitely one of a kind." He said, draping his arm over his best friend's shoulder, and earning a disappointed pout from his lover. Bankotsu winked at her promising, "Later baby."

Airi sighed and stood up reminding, "You owe me big time." While fixing her armor back into place, and then moved to stand by his side.

Bankotsu smirked wider assuring huskily, "I'll make it worth the wait, I promise." nibbling her ear lobe.

Airi grinned and slapped his butt saying, "You better," before laughing and running off towards the others.

Bankotsu's face split into a huge grin and he asked, "Nice day for a battle, eh Ja?" as he and Jakotsu walked over and rejoined their group.

--

At the same time, Inuyasha cradled Kikyo against his chest and sobbed. He wasn't ready to let her go yet.

Kikyo raised her hand to cup his face and said, "Don't worry Inuyasha, this time I will die at peace and my soul will be free."

Inuyasha said, "At least I was able to avenge your death this time." with tears welling up in his eyes.

Kikyo, who had never seen him shed tears before, blinked and said awed, "You're crying," as she wiped away a solitary tear that had trailed down his cheek.

He just gave her a watery smile, hugging her and said, "I love you Kikyo, and I will miss you greatly." wanting her to know what he had never been able to voice before.

Her spirit soared happily and she smiled, replying, "I love you too Inuyasha." gazing deeply into his eyes, pressing her lips to his for a final kiss. Lips slightly trembling as he tried not to cry, Inuyasha kissed her back.

Kikyo pulled back giving him a final smile and used her last breath to say, "Be happy Inuyasha."

Feeling truly at peace, she closed her eyes and her body became a bright light, which lifted into the sky to swirl around the crying hanyou a minute, before floating over towards Kagome and the rest of her group, sending them a final fair well in the form of the warm light, and then finally floating into the sky and fading away.

Kagome's tears fell onto her knees as she lowered her head and began crying. Inuyasha stayed on the small hill top crying to himself.

As he lay in Sango's arms, Miroku opened his eyes and whispered, "Farewell Lady Kikyo." before getting nearly hugged to death by a relieved Sango, who had Kohaku laying beside her.

**A/N: Okay before anyone asks, Naraku, his cohorts, and Kikyo are all gone, but this isn't the end of the story just yet. I hope everyone enjoyed chapter twenty two XD**


	23. AFtermath of Battle and Life Continues

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter twenty three:**

Midoriko's ghost appeared and said, "Fear not young demon slayer, for your brother will be fine," as she removed the shard from the unconscious boy's life, sending the shocked Sango a warm smile.

She floated over to Kagome and passed her both the boy's and the wolf leader's shards, while looking straight into her eyes and said, "You did well, child, but you still have one task left to finish before the balance to this world can be restored."

A knowing look exchanged between the two priestesses, and then the ghost nodded once to Bankotsu, locking eyes with him, and vanished wearing a peaceful smile.

--

Taking a deep breath, Kagome took the nearly finished jewel, the loose fragments from Midoriko, and her tiny bottle with the remaining fragments. For a silent moment she held them both in her hand.

She opened the bottle, dumping the loose fragments into her hand and cupped her hands around the jewel and its fragments. She closed her eyes and focused her priestess powers into reforming the jewel.

Everyone watched closely as her powers began magnifying, and a soft pink hue illuminated her hands. When the light vanished, the jewel was completed once again.

Smiling Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and went to hand him the jewel. Inuyasha blinked and then placed it over her neck saying, "It was entrusted to you at birth, you keep it."

She smiled up at him and he smiled back at her, giving her his solemn vow. "I will always be here, to help you protect it."

Kagome's eyes watered and she nodded, before enveloping her beloved hanyou in a warm hug, as she whispered, "Thank you Inuyasha." and tucked the jewel into her shirt.

The others watched in shock as the girl began to glow a soft pink hue and then the jewel melted back inside her body. Kagome's eyes widened as she said, "Inuyasha it-"

He pressed a finger to her lips and firmly assured, "It returned where it belongs." before silencing her with a passionate kiss.

She blinked at the unexpected kiss and then wrapped her arms around his neck, and began kissing him back.

Inuyasha pulled her tight against his body and poured all of his unspoken feelings into the kiss.

Sango grinned and proclaimed happily, "Well it's about damned time," watching her friends kiss.

Miroku stood beside her and agreed, "Indeed." wrapping an arm around Sango's waist. She smiled and leaned back against his chest, asking, "How long do you think it will be until those two have little pups and running around?"

Miroku grinned assuring with a teasing note in his voice, "Not long." knowing deep down that he was right.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and warned, "Miroku, don't even start." earning a grin from the monk, while Kagome pressed her embarrassed face against her hanyou's chest.

Miroku wriggled his eyebrows and laughed running off as Inuyasha halfheartedly gave chase. Kagome stood there blushing a minute, before she walked over to Sango and asked, "How is he?" indicating Kohaku, who was beginning to stir.

Suikotsu replied, "He will make it." as he finished bandaging the boy's back.

Kagome said, "I'm glad," smiling at Kohaku. She had been worried about taking his shard and completing the jewel.

Suikotsu said, "It was Kind of Midoriko, to spare the boy's life." as he washed his hands and gathered his things.

Kagome agreed, "Yes it was." Turning to Bankotsu, she questioned, "What will you do now?"

Feeling smug, Bankotsu smirked replying, "Our own way." and then added seriously, "We will travel the lands and see where the wind takes us, just as we have always done."

Draping an arm over Airi's shoulder he added, "Besides, we still have something to do, right babe?"

She nodded smiling and said, "Yup." before smiling at Kagome and adding, "I'm glad that your friends are safe."

Kagome smiled and said, "Me too." Adding, "It was interesting to meet you Airi."

She smiled and said, "Take care of yourself Kagome." and walked with Bankotsu and Suikotsu back over to the rest of their group.

Bankotsu smiled, helping Airi onto Ginkotsu's back, before taking his seat beside her, and said, "Okay Ginkotsu, move out." pointing toward the south.

Ginkotsu replied with his customary response and set off, proud to be a tank, because he felt more useful this way.

--

Used to traveling around a while with demon muck or blood of humans on them, the others rode without complaint and began rehashing their most recent battle.

Airi scowled and reminded, "Bankotsu, We're all covered in slimy guts, oozy flesh chunks, and filth."

He stared into her eyes and shrugged, asking "And the problem is?" with a raised brow, wondering why women always had to make such a fuss about a little bit of bloody aftermath.

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and said, "It's beginning to dry, and we all stink," demanding seriously, "I want a bath Bankotsu, now." glaring at him.

He chuckled amused and said, "We will find somewhere to stop and bathe soon."

She scowled, "Better be real soon, "Or I'm going to dive into the cold river, and toss each and every one of you into it as well." completely serious.

He cocked his head and asked amused, "Oh yeah?" slightly interested in whether or not she could actually live up to it.

She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Yes." staring back at him, completely confidant that she could.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Now that could be interesting," not believing that she would actually do it, the look in his eyes said as much.

Seeing the challenge in his eyes, she rose to her feet, and calmly walked over to the back of the tank. She quickly picked up a rather stunned Jakotsu, tossing him right into the river.

Grey eyes widened and Jakotsu wailed, "What the hell?!" flailing his arms, when he found himself falling face first towards the river.

Renkotsu had opened his mouth to taunt Jakotsu and found himself the next one flying into the water, as he heard, "In you go baldy."

"Damn wench," the fire breather growled out venomously, as he plummeted bald head first into the water.

Just as fast Airi firmly planted her foot on Suikotsu's upper back, and said, "You too Doc." straightening her leg, which sent him crashing into the water.

The annoyed doctor yelled out, "Curse it all," as he flew through the air and into the water.

They all looked up at her and demanded what the hell she thought she was doing tossing them in like that.

Bankotsu, who had blinked in disbelief as he saw Jakotsu flying through the air, now sat on the tank laughing so hard that tears were clinging to eye lashes, as he rolled around on the tank.

Everyone watched in wide eyed disbelief as Airi walked over to her lover and said firmly, "You as well stud," shoving the startled mercenary leader off the tank.

She had shoved him so hard that he fell into the water in the middle of growling, "Airi! Don't you dare," landing in the river with a huge splash, causing the others to laugh, as he spat out water before plunging below the surface.

Grinning Airi nodded saying pleased, "No more waiting, we bathe now," as she grabbed the soap, before jumping into the water as well. Upon surfacing, she immediately began scrubbing herself clean, feeling much better.

She released her hair from its tie, and started soaping it up thoroughly, with her back turned to the others.

Bankotsu growled slightly annoyed when he surfaced. Smirking deviously as his eyes landed on his unsuspecting target, he quietly swam over, roughly dunking her before she could finish her startled shriek.

The others laughed watching as their leader exacted a just revenge, by repeatedly dunking the woman who had dared toss them into the water. As the mercenaries started getting carried away, they began dunking each other.

Ginkotsu blinked a few times, before rolling closer to the water. Deciding to join in on the fun, Kyokotsu began splashing Ginkotsu and himself, cleaning them too.

Jakotsu blinked stunned as he watched the usually destructive ogre, playing in the water, which only reached his knees, splashing their tank friend, and laughing like a big kid.

When Airi and Bankotsu finished their game of tag underwater, they surfaced both grinning.

Bankotsu looked around at his men and said impressed, "I have to admit, I didn't think that you would do it." wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

She smirked replying, "A woman will do a lot of things when she is desperate enough- especially to get cleaned," as she began undoing his braid and soaping up his hair.

Bankotsu sighed and decided to humor her, just this once, secretly enjoying the attention she lavished on him.

One by one she bathed the mercenaries, regardless of their objections, wrestling them into the water and attacking the grime vigorously with the soap.

When Jakotsu began fussing, Bankotsu smirked and said amused, "Hey, if the rest of us have to bathe, so do you," and held the struggling man still while Airi soaped up his hair.

Bankotsu then dunked Jakotsu a few times. Jakotsu came up sputtering and glaring at them. Bankotsu simply smirked at his sulky best friend in response.

--

After a while, everyone was clean and free of the slim encrusted muck. Airi nodded in satisfaction. One by one they climbed out of the water and sat on the river bank, letting the sun dry them and their clothes.

Jakotsu sat sulking the entire time. Ignoring his sulkiness, Airi made a stew and everyone waited for the food to cook, not realizing how hungry they had been, until the savory aroma of the stew began wafting past their noses, causing their stomachs to growl loudly.

Their hands went to their stomachs and light blushes crossed their faces. Airi laughed and said, "It's a good thing I started lunch, huh?" as she walked by Bankotsu.

He smirked yanking her into his lap and said, "Yup," before nuzzling his nose into her hair.

She giggled as he tickled her neck a bit with his face, before nipping her skin and whispering, "You smell good."

She grinned replying, "See, I told you we needed to bathe." earning a harsh nip on her earlobe.

He smirked at her startled yelp and reprimanded, "Don't ever throw me and my men into the water again."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her by claiming her mouth in a fierce kiss, demanding her acquiescence.

She tried to fight free and have her say, but he continued holding her still, kissing her deeply until, he felt her resistance slowly melt away, and she began kissing him back.

Taking that as her submission, He pulled back smirking. She pouted and stated, "You don't play fair Ban, I was going to say-"

He rolled his eyes muttering, "You talk too much," and silenced with another kiss, this time kissing her so hungrily that when he pulled back smirking, she sat there looking slightly dazed.

**--**

**A/N: okay there is chapter twenty three, enjoy! XD**


	24. A Little R&R

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter twenty four:**

Grinning he thought, _"Much better,"_ and stood up with her in his arms. He carried her off into the brush, before lowering her to her feet and whispered, "Now, I do recall saying that I would make it up to you." grinning impishly as he deftly removed her armor placing it aside.

She licked her dry lips, nodding, and then began helping him out of his armor. She pressed her lips against his and he captured her mouth in a heated kiss.

He lowered them to the ground, on a bed of leaves and they began making hot and heavy. He continued kissing her, until she was completely naked, and hastily shed his own clothes, with their mouths still fused together.

**--**

**Warning lemon from here until the next warning!!!**

His hands began roaming her body possessively, leaving not a single inch untouched. He loved the way that her supple skin felt against the rough calluses of his palms. Even more, he enjoyed her tiny little gasps and mewls of pleasure as a particularly rough patch of his hand ghosted her tightening nipples.

As the slightly sand paper like skin pricked along the very tips of her nipples, she turned her head to the side, freeing her mouth from his and gasped in much needed air. He smirked as she began moaning while his hands proceeded to play her body like a finely tuned instrument, making her writhe beneath his touches in pleasure.

His mouth feasted on her delectable breast as he teased them both, by slowly rubbing his engorged member along her sopping slit. By the time he was actually ready to claim her body, she was mewling in mindless need.

He pulled away from her and flipped her onto her knees, shoving her upper body onto the ground. She moaned at the rough treatment as her breast crushed against the leaves, but gasped in pleasure as she felt him grip her hips and slam his hot, steel rod roughly inside her.

One of his hands fisted into her hair and he yanked her up, sending tiny jolts of pain through her scalp, as used her hair like reigns. He continued slamming through her fleshy walls with brute force, tuning them both on even more.

Her nipples tightened painfully as a soft breeze blew over them, making her moan again. He smirked at the liquid heat encasing his hard length as continued to piston into her tight passage. She began panting and whimpered wanting more.

Smirk widening Bankotsu's free hand slowly snaked along her ribs, to wrap around her one of her breasts, squeezing it, and working the hardened bud against his calloused palm, just the way he knew she liked it.

She cried out her enjoyment and shoved her hips back, sending him deeper. Growling animalistically, he slapped her firm check in stern reprimand, leaving a glowing hand print.

At her mewled plea, he flipped her onto her back and blanketed her body, yanking her legs over his arms, as he slipped his engorged flesh almost completely out of her, before slamming into her as deep as he could go, increasing his frenzied pace.

She gasped each time he rocked into her, shaking her upper body roughly with each forceful thrust. His head lowered to the crook of her neck, where his grunts of pleasure were heard and she dug her nails into the flesh of his shoulders, moaning as he continued invading her body dominantly.

When the pleasure became so intense she almost couldn't bear it, her teeth sank into the flesh of his shoulder, and he cried out in shock, continuing to tearing through her velvety walls.

Closing his eyes, he reared back and slammed inside so deep that he felt a slight bit of suction along the tip, causing his already painfully swollen muscular python, to swell impossibly tighter.

She gasped and moaned as she felt his girth widen and he plunged deep into her core, sending her careening over the edge of fulfillment, screaming out his name.

He slammed into her a few more times, and the suctioning at his tip, sent him into his own orgasm, as he groaned into her neck.

When he was finished spurting his hot semen into her greedy womb, she completely surprised him by flipping him onto his back. Before he could form the words to ask what she was doing, she snaked out her tongue, licking him clean.

He felt his flaccid penis begin twitching to slowly rise to attention, as her slick, talented tongue quickly worked him into a fully aroused state. She then surprised him even further and he hissed in pleasure, as she slammed her aching warmth over him, draping her knees around his hips.

She began riding his length free of all inhibitions, sending them both into dizzying new heights of unadulterated pleasure. All the aroused man could do, was fist the grass and leaves beneath him and moan out his pleasure, as he felt her silken walls gliding over his painfully swollen flesh.

She leaned across his chest, using one hand to hold herself up, and the other to gently roll his balls around while cupping his large sack.

She continued rocking her hips, shoving him deep inside her, gasping and moaning at how good it felt. She rode him hard and furious, until he was unable to stop himself from plummeting into an earth shattering orgasm.

As he released his seed for a second time into her womb, she smirked down at him and sat up, continuing to ride him, causing him to utter incoherent sounds of immense pleasure, and curl his toes from the intensity of the all consuming pleasure she was giving him.

Watching the indescribable pleasure playing on his face, she felt a sense of pride and her inner walls gripped him greedily. A few more hard thrusts sent her into her own shattering climax. Her liquid fire coated his semi limp member, mingling with the remnants of his hot seed, as she collapsed onto his chest panting harshly.

Teeth flashing against his tanned face, he draped a muscled arm on her back and said, "Damn baby, you're lethal." ending with a satisfied grin.

She nuzzled her face into his neck and kissed him adding huskily, "So are you." causing him to smirk wider, as the sun began fading from the sky.

**Warning: End lemon!!!**

--

As the night air began to turn cold, she shivered and Bankotsu chuckled, draping his haori over her back. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and sighed contently.

Jakotsu walked over saying, "Hey big brother the-" stopping with wide eyes at the sight before him.

His hands flew up to shield his eyes as he shrieked, "Ew! Gross! Cover up, please," gagging as he slowly backed away, trying not to vomit.

Bankotsu chuckled causing his pubic hairs to rub against her sweet spot and she moaned, before slapping his chest and scolding, "It's not funny Bankotsu, it's embarrassing." referring to Jakotsu walking up on them naked and still intimately joined at the hips.

Bankotsu sniggered, "I think the way Ja is carrying on about it is hilarious," Adding seriously, "He knows I'm not gay like him, and should be used to seeing me naked with a woman by now."

Her eyes narrowed at him and she scolded, "You just make sure that he knows not to walk up on us like that again." as she began dressing and fastened her armor in place.

Bankotsu assured, "I'll talk to him," as he slipped into his fondushi and hakamas. She tossed his haori at him; he caught it chuckling, which only seemed to irritate her a bit more.

He smirked as he slipped into his haori, and then fastened his armor into place. She huffed as she finished strapping her katanas on and her pulled her into his arms, kissing her until she calmed down.

When she stopped trying to fight free of his hold, he pulled back and lightened the kiss making it more affectionate and then pulled back and held her against his chest, suggesting, "Let's go find out what the others are up to."

She sighed and nodded, pulling out of his arms. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back over to the others, plucking the leaves from her hair.

She stopped him and plucked the leaves from his hair, before they walked over to the fire and she began doling up the stew.

Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu aside and said seriously, "Ja next time, just wait for us to return."

Jakotsu gagged and shivered in disgust at the vivid image of his leader and the woman's privates intimately joined together entered his mind, and assured, "You got it," before leaning over to empty his stomach on the ground.

Bankotsu jumped back clear of his projectile path and sighed rolling his eyes, before saying, "You know we aren't all gay like you Ja- especially me. You should be used to seeing me with a woman by now."

Jakotsu wiped his mouth and mumbled weakly, "I was hoping that I'd eventually sway you."

Bankotsu said seriously, "Never going to happen Ja, now let's go eat." as he patted his best friend on the back.

Jakotsu sighed dramatically and they walked back to join the others. Grinning Bankotsu kissed Airi's cheek and accepted his bowl of stew. She smiled and sat beside him, averting her eyes from everyone as she ate.

Jakotsu slowly nibbled his food, and Bankotsu wolfed down his food, before dishing himself up a second helping.

Airi slowly ate her stew, savoring the delicious food and happy that everyone made it out of the last battle alive.

Jakotsu purposefully averted his eyes from her and stared at the ground while everyone ate.

Bankotsu finished off his second bowl and blinked. "Alright you two enough," he ordered, as he watched them avoid looking at each other. Adding seriously, "It's done and over with so stop acting out and start getting along." Before scooping up a third bowl.

He wolfed down his food and placed his bowl aside, letting out a loud burp and patting his flat stomach satisfied, with Banryu leaning against the rock on his left side.

She shook her head amused and finished her food, scooping up a second one, before moving towards her lover and stretching her legs out in front of her, as he pillowed his hands behind his head, stretching his legs in front of him.

He smiled and draped his right arm over her shoulder. As soon as she finished her stew and placed her empty bowl aside, he pulled her into his side and they sat watching the stars together.

Jakotsu slowly rose to his feet and muttered, "I'm going to bathe," not waiting for a response.

Bankotsu looked over at Airi and said, "First thing in the morning, we will set off again." She smiled and nodded, before leaning her head on his chest. He chuckled as her eyes drifted shut.

**--**

**A/N: that's it for chapter twenty four everyone, enjoy XD**


	25. Airi's True Idetity Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**A/N: the Japanese translation of Tanran= covetousness, greed.**

**Chapter twenty five:**

**The next morning, just before sunrise:**

Bankotsu woke up with a loud yawn and stretched. Airi was already up smoking some fish over a small fire. She smiled and asked, "Hungry?"

He replied, "You know it." and walked over to squat by the fire, poking another stick into it.

She smiled saying, "Fish should be done soon." As she continued brushing out her hair.

He took the brush and pulled her over to sit in his lap, before silently running the brush through her hair.

A slight frown marred her face as she was unused to anyone doing that but herself.

He felt her spine stiffen and whispered firmly, "Relax," continuing to run the brush through her thick hair. Slowly she began relaxing as the brush worked its way through her hair.

He chuckled and said in a light teasing tone, "You're so tense," nuzzling his lips against her neck.

She defended, "I'm not used to anyone else taking care of me." as her body leaned back against him.

He placed a soft kiss on her smooth skin and said, "Well you do now," before brushed kisses along her neck and making his way over to her lips.

She smiled and kissed his jaw saying, "It's kind of nice." before pulling away and checking the fish.

He chuckled and said, "Good," as he accepted the fish she was holding out for him.

She smiled and blew on her fish, to cool it off a bit, before sinking her teeth into it.

Grinning her bit into his fish and quickly finished it off, before reaching for another one.

She teased, "You're always so hungry," before taking another bite of her fish.

He smirked replying, "I'm always fighting too." and sank his teeth into the smoked fish, ripping a bite off and swallowing it.

She nodded and said, "True," before sighing and pushing her half eaten fish aside, as her eyes dimmed.

He blinked and stared at her asking, "What is it Airi?" knowing that something was bothering her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and whispered, "The dreams," not elaborating.

He guessed, "Had another one huh?" giving her his full attention.

She slowly nodded and tears filled her eyes as she whispered, "It all came back to this morning as I was catching the fish."

Bankotsu set his fish down and cupped her face, angling it so that she was staring into his eyes and asked concerned, "What did baby?"

Her lower lip trembled and her eyes glistened as she said, "My memories… specifically the night that my parents were murdered." as tears began sliding down her cheeks.

He exhaled a long breath and pulled her against his chest saying, "I'm sorry." wrapping her in a warm embrace as she began sobbing into his chest, so hard that her body shook with each sob.

His finger moved through her hair as he tried to comfort her. When she was finally able to regain her composure, she sniffed and pulled back moving away and stared at the fire.

He watched her eyes go almost empty as she stared at the fire and began telling him the details of that horrible night.

She said in a flat voice, "I was in bed that night, when I was woken up by angry shouts and the sounds of things being thrown against the walls." He sat in his spot and listened intently as she continued.

She said, "I was only six at the time so naturally I was very scared. I hadn't really been exposed to violence at that point, as my parents had done their best to shelter me from it."

Her lips tilted into an empty smile as she explained, "My mother, she was so pretty, everyone thought so. She was kind and she was generous."

Taking a deep breath she said, "My father, the king, had been an experienced swordsman, and believed in trying to make peace before resorting to war."

He blinked thinking,_ "She's a princess?"_ a little surprised at the revelation.

As if reading his mind she replied with just a touch of sarcasm in her voice, "Yes I am a princess, if you can believe that?"

Adding in a sad tone, "Not that it matters much, I'm sure that the man who murdered my parents that night has already been wreaking havoc on my homelands."

He asked, "Who was it?" staring at her.

She turned to meet his gaze and said a cold, flat voice, "Father's younger cousin."

Taking a deep breath to control her burning anger, she explained, "He was always trying to woo my mother away from my father. Whenever he came to visit, I could feel the tension between him and father."

Bankotsu nodded and motioned for her to continue. Rubbing her temples, she said, "There was always a dark air around him. Even a child like me could sense that something wasn't right about him."

Bankotsu blinked and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he listened to her. She sighed and explained, "I couldn't tell what exactly was wrong, just that something was very wrong about him."

Clenching her fist, she informed him, "That night, he had come for a visit unannounced. I heard Tanran and my father arguing about how Tanran felt that he should have been the one crowned."

He blinked asking, "Isn't the current king's son automatically the one crowned?" staring at her slightly confused.

She sighed, "Normally yes. But in this case, it was my great grandfather who chose his successor, when he became ill." Adding, "Both of his son's had been killed in a brutal war that nearly tore the kingdom apart."

Bankotsu frowned. She continued explain, "You see they were twins, born at the same time, so the whole thing of 'eldest son' didn't really apply. Despite my grandfather being born just minutes ahead of Tanran's grandfather, it was such a small amount of time that it has always been argued as insignificant."

He frowned and nodded saying, "Continue." trying to puzzle this all out.

She sighed heavily and explained, "Tanran has always argued that fact. But My great grandfather must have sensed Tanran wouldn't be a good leader for our people, because in the end, he named my father as his successor, and the ceremony was held while the old man was still able to back up his decisions."

Bankotsu nodded bad said, "That makes sense then."

She nodded, adding, "Only Tanran never did forgive my father, for the old king's choice. And once the ceremony was completed, it could not be overruled."

She sighed admitting, "Mother told me that father knew even then that there would be trouble in the future because of it, but his sense of duty to our people, pushed him into staying for our people."

She stated, "My father was a very responsible man and had a kind heart. Despite his cousin's grudge against him over the situation, my father allowed him to stay in the castle, working in a position of honor."

Bankotsu frowned thinking,_ "Sounds like he was foolish enough to keep his enemy close."_

She sighed, "At times I've wondered if perhaps my father was being too kind to his cousin."

Bankotsu nodded voicing his opinion. "Sounds like it to me."

Seeing her eyes dim, he added, "Although keeping your enemies close does have some advantages."

She explained, "To father Tanran wasn't an 'enemy' he was family. The two of them grew up together, much like brothers in fact."

Bankotsu blinked and fell silent. She continued, "Anyways, back to that night." He nodded.

She said, "I was woken up by the loud angry yells of both my father, who rarely lost his temper, and Tanran. I could hear my mother pleading with them to stop fighting."

Eyes welling with tears again she said, "I heard what sounded like my mother being slapped and my father's voice turned dark and furious."

Wrapping her arms around herself she recounted the dream for him, all the way to where she heard the footsteps stop outside her bedroom door.

"And then my grandfather, my mother's father, who was not of royal blood, grabbed me scaring me, and carried me out of the window."

Bankotsu stated, "So he knew what was happening then."

She scowled arguing, "You couldn't miss what was happening. They were so loud and angry that I bet the whole castle heard them."

He nodded and fell silent again. She sighed and said, "As grandfather was running through the trees with me in his arms, we heard my parent's voices screaming in pain and fear, and then I remember the bitter sell of a large fire. It had been so bad that the smoke stung my eyes."

Sobbing she finished, "I remember grandfather's hold on me tightening as he whispered that he would never let 'him' hurt me, after feeling the loss of my parents deep in my heart. My soul dimmed that night as grandfather carried me away, fleeing from the carnage behind."

She bit her lip unable to continue any further and began shedding silent tears. Sensing her immense grief, Bankotsu moved over and wrapped his arms around her, assuring, "We will make him pay Airi, I swear it."

She nodded and vowed in a flat tone, "Hai he will pay." trying to move out of his arms.

Bankotsu held her close to his chest, growing angrier by the second as he watched the pain and misery consume his precious Airi, He vowed determinedly, "We will go to your lands and deal with Tanran personally."

She pulled back and said, "I can't ask that of you Ban. I'll deal with this-"

He cut her off with a stern glare and said, "Lie you will not." Adding seriously in a hard cold voice, "This bastard has caused you pain, and that is something that **no one** is going to get away with." as he rose to his feet.

She blinked a few times and asked, "Why would you do this for me?"

Bankotsu smirked replying, "Because I can." Adding, "And because anyone who dares to cause you strife will answer to me for it." as he pulled her to her feet.

She smiled and said, "Thank you Bankotsu, but when we get there, I'm going to take care of him a bit first."

Bankotsu smirked and nodded, "Hai, you can draw first blood on him, but after that he's mine." draping an arm around her shoulder.

She chuckled, "We'll see." and began nibbling her fish again.

He smiled asking, "So where exactly are you from?"

She looked into his eyes and replied, "From the Shinano province."

He gasped and said, "That place neighbors my homelands." At her raised brow, he explained, "I'm from the Kanto province."

She blinked and said, "That makes us neighbors." slightly amused.

She added seriously, "I only pray that baka Tanran didn't try to claim any of the surrounding lands, especially your home lands, or my people will have suffered greatly."

Remembering the tyrant of his own homelands, Bankotsu assured, "We will free your people from Tanran's tyranny." as he watched her push the fish away again.

It had been because if the tyrant of his own homelands, that he swore never to take orders from a samurai ever again.

He frowned asking, "Is something wrong?" growing concerned for she had barely eaten half of it, and usually ate much more.

She blinked and replied, "My stomach is a little unsettled is all." Adding, "It's probably just nerves from the returning memories, and preparing to face my parent's murderer." as she waved it off.

He frowned and watched as her face paled and she turned to the side throwing up her fish and emptying her stomach onto the ground.

She continued heaving until there was nothing but dry heaves, and then moaned miserably, "Suddenly I don't feel so good," leaning back over to a sitting position.

Eyes widening in concern, he bellowed, "Suikotsu, get your ass over here," waking the slumbering doctor with a start.

Suikotsu jumped awake and asked, "What is it big brother?" as he ran over to answer his leader's order.

He pointed to Airi and said, "She just threw up. I want you to check and make sure that everything is alright."

Suikotsu nodded and grabbed his bag, before walking over and checking on his little sister.

As he looked her over, he began asking questions. "Have you been having any fever lately?"

She replied weakly, "No." as she felt him checking her pulse.

He asked, "What about food, did you eat anything you shouldn't have?"

She answered, "No just had less than half of a fish this morning."

He frowned asking, "Any dizziness?"

She blinked and said, "Not really, no."

He asked, "Light headedness? Maybe feeling tired often?"

Bankotsu frowned, "Well, she has been napping a lot the last week."

Suikotsu nodded, "That's true," recalling how many times he had seen her leaning against their leader asleep.

She blinked saying, "Well yeah, but it's more than that." frowning.

Bankotsu asked, "What do you mean?" staring at them.

She said, "Actually it's not just tired. I feel as if I have waning energy. My strength is being sapped lately."

Suikotsu nodded and asked, "When was the last time you had your womanly?"

She frowned asking, "What has that got to do with it?" as he pressed on her shoulders, pushing her to lay back.

He said, "Just answer please." and began lightly pushing on her stomach.

Bankotsu watched frowning and said, "Answer him Airi," unsure what Suikotsu was doing, as his hands began working towards the middle of her stomach.

She frowned and thought back saying, "About six weeks ago I guess."

Suikotsu nodded, and lightly pressed the bottom of her stomach in, announcing, "That's what I thought." as he felt the loose spot inside, where it should have been tight.

Bankotsu asked, "What? What is it?" eager to know what was going on, and worried that something was wrong.

Suikotsu grinned at his leader, saying, "Congratulations big brother," and then faced Airi explaining, "You're pregnant."

Causing both of their eyes to widened as they both demanded, "What?!" and stared at each other shocked.

Suikotsu grinned and put his things back in his bag, before washing up and eating some fish.

**A/N: Okay, so there is chapter twenty five everyone- enjoy XD**

**P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! XD  
**


	26. Reactions form the parents to be

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter twenty six:**

Bankotsu's fingers opened and Banryu fell to the ground with a clang of protest, but he didn't even notice it. Bankotsu felt as if he'd just suddenly had all of the wind punched out of him.

Blinking in disbelief and utterly stunned at the revelation, Bankotsu stood there with his mouth opening and closing much like a fish out of water, while slowly absorbing the news and waiting for it to completely register.

"_She's pregnant... with my child."_ He thought stupefied, as his eyes dropped to her stomach of their own accord to linger there a moment.

Sucking a few deep breaths of fresh air into his lungs, trying to remain calm, Bankotsu raised his eyes to the doctor and asked unsure, "I'm really going to be a father?" Suikotsu calmly nodded his confirmation, and Bankotsu's eyes widened even further, as his breath began hitching again.

Airi's reaction was rather similar. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes bugged out as she absorbed the shocking news._ "I'm going to be a mother?"_ she thought baffled.

As the news sunk in with her, she took a deep breath and her eyes, still wide, glued to the doctor as she asked, "You're telling me that I'm going to be a mother?" not sure that she had really heard him right.

Grinning Suikotsu nodded his head slowly, answering, "Hai. Congratulations," as he maintained eye contact with her. Part of him had always enjoyed having little ones around. They made him feel content and filled that part of him with joy.

But Suikotsu had never had, nor would ever have children of his own. His other side wouldn't allow it.

Airi blinked a few times. Instinctively her hand went to cover her flat stomach. "A baby... A real baby," she breathed staring down at her stomach slightly awed, while rubbing small circles over her tummy.

Airi wasn't really sure who was more surprised, herself or Bankotsu. She'd caught his fish out of water impression briefly. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry about the announcement.

She was scared, mainly because she wasn't sure how Bankotsu would react to all of this. Deep down a part of her secretly was happy at the news that she was going to be a mother. She'd often spent time wondering what it would be like having a little one to raise, but had felt her way of life was too dangerous for a child.

That with the fact that men had treated her rotten in the past, led to her having accepted the fact long ago that she might never have kids. But now she had the chance to be a mother, she desperately yearned to hold the little one and nurture him or her. She wasn't getting any younger and might never get this chance again. Even better it was a child created with the man she'd fallen in love with.

The majority of her however, was very worried. Her lover wasn't exactly known as a man of patience and they had never even discussed the possibility of having children. Both had been avoiding that subject like the plague.

Bankotsu blinked a few times, not sure how he felt yet. Having a child was a big responsibility and one that he had never bothered to consider before. He was a mercenary after all, and mercenaries didn't have kids. It was too dangerous to the children as well as the mercenaries. Besides which they whined, cried, and caused mischief. He already got enough of that from being a leader of a mercenary group. Did he really want to add t that?

A large part of him balked at the idea of having a baby brought into the equation. He was a very possessive and jealous man and didn't like the thought of sharing his woman with anyone, not even their child.

Yet part of him was intrigued at the possibility of having an heir to carry on his name, he just wasn't sure how he would react to having a kid around twenty four/seven. Besides he was already responsible for six other people and keeping them safe. Did he really want to add a baby to that?

As Bankotsu continued trying to sort out his feelings, Jakotsu squealed delightedly, "A baby? Really?!" and jumped up and down clapping his hands excitedly at the thought of becoming an uncle. Absolute excitement was shining in his grey eyes as he ran over hugging Airi and began babbling about all of the wonderful things they would need to buy for her and the baby.

Renkotsu scowled thinking, _"We've always agreed that having brats tag along would only slow us down and get in the way of our fun." _He wasn't happy about this at all. It was bad enough having a woman join their ranks, but now a baby too? That really was asking too much. He hated kids all they ever did was scream, cry, and cause headaches, by getting into everything in sight.

He clenched his fist and glared covertly at his leader's woman thinking, _"I must put an end to this nonsense soon." _His mind slowly began scheming the best way to rid his brothers of the troublesome wench and her brat before the brat was even born.

Ginkotsu boomed, "Gersh!" and asked in his raspy metallic voice, "A baby?" eying the shocked woman who had become the band's 'little sister' with a mixture of wariness and curiosity. He didn't have much experience being around kids, and wasn't sure if he'd like them or not.

Kyokotsu towered over the group staring down at the tiny woman and his leader in awe and blinked several times as his slower brain came to digest the unexpected news. A miniature of their leader running underfoot might prove interesting, but kids also liked to yell- a lot.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and muttered, "A baby huh?" still pacing back and forth with his hands clasped behind his back, as he tried to figure out what would be best for the group over all. His shoulders were hunched and his jaw was clenched. He was torn between keeping the child, adding even more responsibilities to his shoulders, or perhaps giving it away.

Children were a lot of work and would kill any chances of he and his men continuing on as mercenaries, and that was something he wasn't sure he wanted to give up yet. But his gut protested the thought of anyone else raising his child. As previously stated he was a possessive, jealous man and couldn't see allowing any other man to raise his child- especially not a child created with the woman he loved.

Airi's eyes were drawn to him by the reservation in his voice. Her eyes dimmed as she watched him pacing back and forth with disappointment clearly in his eyes. She thought apprehensively_, "Does this mean he doesn't intend to keep our child?"_

Her heart clenched painfully at that possibility and her nausea began to threaten a comeback, as her eyes lowered to the ground and tears began to gather at the edge of them.

She closed her eyes trying to hide her unshed tears and to force back the nausea, as her arms slowly wrapped around her stomach protectively. Dread began to seep into her and she tried to figure out how best to handle this.

The mere thought that he might not want their child cut her deeply. She loved him with all of her heart, but she would never allow anyone to take their child from her- ever. They may not have planned this, but now that it had been discovered, she would die fighting to keep her child, and raise it alone, if she had to.

Jakotsu had felt her move and stopped babbling to look at his little sister's face. He noticed she looked ill and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

She slowly pushed him away and turned to the side vomiting again. When it was over she stood on shaky legs and began running towards the dense trees of the forest, not wanting to hear what Bankotsu was likely to say.

Jakotsu yelled, "Hey Wait?! Where are you going?!" and stared after her.

Bankotsu stopped pacing and looked at the fleeing woman before letting out a harsh curse and chasing after her. He thought, _"Why the hell is she running off?"_ as his adrenaline kicked in and he poured on the speed.

She continued running, mindlessly crashing through the underbrush, ignoring the rips to her clothes and skin. Only one thought was in her mind: putting as much distance between her and the others as she could. Unbidden her salty tears began falling down her cheeks, making her even more determined to get away.

Bankotsu saw her pick up speed and swore again, putting all of his strength into catching up to her. He got in front of her and she ended up colliding heavily into his front, before she began crying and tried to fight free of his hold.

Bankotsu ordered, "Damnit onna, calm down!" as he pulled her to his chest and held her hands captive behind her back. His free hand tilted her chin up forcing her to stare him in the eyes. "Why they hell did you run off?" His eyes widened as he saw her tears and asked softly, "Why are you crying?"

She sobbed, "Let me go." trying to struggle free from his hold.

He pushed her head to his chest and wrapped his arms firmly around her, saying, "What is it Airi? You can tell me."

Her tears soaked his haori as she sobbed brokenly, "You don't want our child." with pure heartache and misery in her voice, as her hands pushed against his chest half heartedly trying to get away.

Bankotsu said, "Now wait just a minute here. I never said I didn't want our baby. I'm just still getting over the shock is all." holding her closer to him.

She sobbed harder screaming, "Liar! I saw it in your eyes." beating her fists against his chest.

He sighed deeply and titled her chin staring her dead in the eyes and explained, "Having a kid is a big responsibility and I'm just not sure I would be a good father."

Her heart broke a little more and she ripped her chin free from his hand, intending to yank free and run again, but he stopped her, by securing his arms around her waist in a vice grip and pulling her back against his chest.

She sniffled, "I heard it in your voice and saw it in your eyes." Adding accusingly, "You don't want our baby." as she turned away from him, hugging her stomach protectively.

Seeing how broken she looked made him feel a little sad himself. Bankotsu sighed, "That isn't true." Spinning her back around to face him, he forced her chin up repeating, "That isn't true Airi." staring her dead in the eye.

Her lower lip trembled as she tried not to cry again. He sighed heavily and said, "I'm not sure how all things are going to have to change," using his thumb to rub her soft wet cheek. He bent his head and slowly licked the salty tears from her cheek before pulling back and finishing dead seriously, "But I'm not abandoning our child either."

Taking a deep breath, he informed her seriously, "We will raise the kid together, and take things one day at a time."

She gasped and her eyes widened. Her heart began racing with excitement and hope. She slowly looked at him and asked, "You mean it Ban?" staring at him with a pathetically hopeful look in her eyes.

He nodded assuring gruffly, "I promise." as he hugged her close to his chest. Relief washed over her and she began sobbing into his chest again, while his hand trailed down her back.

He rolled his eyes thinking_, "Women can be so emotional at times." _A small smile graced his face as he commanded, "We're getting married in the next available town."

She gasped again and clutched his haori front tightly, before crying harder as her broken heart felt a little lighter. He kissed her head and added seriously, "And that isn't a request." earning a soft chuckle from the woman in his arms.

--

**A/N: Okay so there is chapter twenty six, only a few more to go. Enjoy everyone! XD**


	27. Death Of A Traitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

** A/N: I'm warning you right now, this chapter is NOT for the faint of heart! If you have a weak stomach then don't read it.**

**Chapter twenty seven:**

**Two days later:**

They had been traveling for two days with no sight of a village or town anywhere. They had eaten frequently which was keeping the nausea to a minimum.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu had gone off hunting, leaving Airikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyokotsu to guard and set up the camp.

Suikotsu had decided to replenish his herb stock and was hunting down herbs. Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu were patrolling the camp.

Airikotsu and Renkotsu were collecting firewood. She was taking small piles so as not to over exert herself, per doctor's orders.

Renkotsu eyed her hatefully thinking_, "Now is my chance, all I have to do is kill her now and we will be rid of her and that damned brat."_

His hand dropped the gourd at his waist. He pulled the gourd to his face and quietly opened the top, pouring the liquid into his mouth.

Airi was bending down to pick up wood as she heard a twig snap behind her. Her eyes widened and she rolled out of the way as the fire blew to where she had just been standing.

She moved into a crouch and eyed a very dangerously looking bald headed Renkotsu, demanding, "What the hell are you doing?" Rolling again to avoid another blast of his fire, and keeping her eyes trained on him as she absently noted the flames in both places, calculating her next move.

Her hand freed the katanas at her waist and she jumped up, moving behind a boulder repeating angrily, "What the hell are you up to Renkotsu?!"

He spat flames again, toward the rock. Knowing they weren't hot enough yet to do more than blacken the rock, she stayed put with her heart pounding hard in her chest.

Hearing what sounded like wires cutting through the air, her eyes widened as she remembered Renkotsu also had metal wires that he liked using. She ran into the trees hoping to lose him.

A dark maniacal chuckle trailed behind her as he began blowing out more fire at the trees around her. She quickly ripped one of her sleeves off and tied it around her mouth, before resuming holding her katanas and running deeper into the trees.

She could feel the heat closing in around her and her adrenaline kicked in full force, making her edgy. Flashes of her parent's screams entered her mind, adding to her fright, as the crackling of wood being consumed by unforgiving flames, filled her ears, and the acrid stench of smoke tried to seep through her make shift mask.

Eyes widening, she screamed out the only name that came to mind, praying he would reach her in time.

"Bankotsu!"

Renkotsu was gaining on her and informed her smugly, "That fool can't help you now." wearing an evil grin.

Seconds later she heard the near deafening roar of the fire and burst through the few untouched trees ahead of her, diving into the water, as she heard the roar of the angry flames coming fast towards her.

She used the adrenaline pumping through her veins to propel herself deeper under the water and farther away from the maniac behind her. She knew that she only had seconds to get out of the water or she would be a cooked goose.

She swam for the other shore and hit the riverbank, running for cover. Renkotsu quickly hopped along the rocks to the other side of the river and gave chase laughing evilly.

She continued running despite the burning in her legs and lungs. Tears flew from her eyes as she prayed feverently, _"Please don't let me and my baby die."_

She didn't acknowledge the branches of the underbrush tearing at her skin and clothes, all she knew was that she had to get away from him- fast! She no longer had her weapons with her either.

All she could do was dodge his flames and run like hell. The problem was, she was running out of energy fast. Even the fierce adrenaline pumping through her veins would eventually wear down, and when it did, she'd be doomed.

As absolute fear began to take root inside her, she cried out desperately as loud as she could, "Bankotsu!" beginning to panic as she spotted a large wall of rock coming up in front of them. _"Oh shit! Now what?!" _her mind screamed.

Renkotsu chuckled and said coldly, "It's futile bitch, so just hurry up and die." as he lifted the gourd again and prepared to spit fire at her again.

Her back was now tightly pressed against the rock wall and her eyes bugged out of her head, she could only muster one more dodge at this point. Heart racing in her throat, she prepared to make her last shot at survival.

Just as the flames began shooting towards her, her hands that were frantically searching for any sign of a possible safe heaven, felt a crack in the wall behind and to the side of her. Without a though of hesitation, she quickly slipped into the crack between the rocks, just as the flames were canceled out by a pinkish purple blast of energy.

She hugged her stomach sobbing quietly until she heard a very angry voice that she instantly recognized.

"End of the line Renkotsu." It declared.

"What you just did is unforgivable!" Bankotsu added darkly, with pure hatred and malice in his voice, as his eyes zeroed in on the man who had just dared to attack his woman.

--

Her heart soared and her mind cried out happily, _"Bankotsu!" _She knew that she would be safe now, and closed her eyes allowing her tears free reign, as the adrenaline began to ebb from her system and her legs began wobbling.

Jakotsu moved over to the crack in the wall and cried out panicky, "Little sister, are you alright?"

She replied, "Yes Ja, thank goodness you guys came." as she slowly made her way to him on shaky legs, as her body began trembling from the loss of the adrenaline, and she collapsed heavily against him bawling.

He held her soothing, "Shh its okay. You're safe now." comforting her like a mother would a shaken child.

--

Chest heaving with pure anger, and deadly intent in his clear blue eyes, Bankotsu faced Renkotsu, as the rage inside him demanded vengeance for the threat to his woman and unborn child.

Bankotsu's nostrils flared angrily and his chest heaved with anger. His hands just itched to tear the man limb from limb. Anger at the betrayal mixed with hatred as he stood glaring menacingly at his trusted comrade, who had just tried to kill his woman.

Year's worth of resentment and hatred filled Renkotsu as he glared at his leader, who had gone too soft for his liking. He scowled asking, "And just what are you going to do about it? It's not like you can beat me," flicking his wrists and preparing to send fire towards his leader.

Thinking quickly, Bankotsu used Banryu to block and yank Renkotsu's wires away from him. He ran over punching his former second in command hard in the gut, causing him to inadvertently swallow the kerosene.

Bankotsu ground out, "You die today!" as he punched Renkotsu again and kicked him, sending him skidding across the ground, and spilling the liquid from his opened gourd everywhere.

Bankotsu ran over quickly and stabbed Banryu through Renkotsu, who screamed out in agony and outrage as his hands went to the blade protruding from his torso.

Gritting his teeth angrily Bankotsu hissed, "I told you not to attack her." twisting the massive blade, enjoying the sick sound of crunching bones and ripping flesh, as he twisted the blade a few more times, spilling a little of the man's innards into the air from the sides of the wound, getting blood splattered up the blade on his face and clothes.

A gurgling noise rattled in the dying man's throat as he began choking on his own blood. Bankotsu delighted in the sounds of the traitor dying and continued drawing out the torture, as he pulled a tanto out of the back of his hakama, slicing the remaining untouched body parts slowly, relishing the betrayer's creams of pain and anger as he worked slowly intending to make the man suffer the way all traitors should.

His own anger was fierce and still rising. Smirking he began hacking off the betrayers fingers one digit at a time, as he listed off all of the betrayer's wrong doings, emphasizing each one with another cut in the skin.

As he watched the skin tear and bleed, he felt a small amount of satisfaction, but more than anything he felt an immense dark rage. This man had not only disobeyed a direct order, but he'd betrayed them all and dared to try to kill the woman he'd claimed as his own and their unborn child.

He was going to take his time in dealing out this man's punishment. Cackling maniacally Bankotsu continued working his craft with complete accuracy and took great joy in what he was doing, and the pain it was causing the worthless man.

Smirking Bankotsu moved the blade to the man's genitals and continued working slowly as possible, to draw out the task of torturing the betrayer. His screams of agony were music to his former leader's ears.

--

Airi's hands covered her ears to try and drown out the screams of agony, as she continued weeping into the cross dresser's chest. Jakotsu sat there shaking his head sadly as he thought, _"Renkotsu, you're such a fool."_

He knew full well what was happening outside and that the fire breather had brought it upon himself. He sat rocking the woman back and forth trying to console her, while he waited for his leader to finish the task at hand.

--

When he had finished listing off the man's crimes, Bankotsu's feet stood with the soon to be dead man's blood pooling around them. Ignoring the crimson liquid, he slid the tanto up to the man's neck slicing a thin cut across it, as he said in an unforgiving tone, "Rot in hell you bastard," and shoved the blade deep into the blood filled throat, enjoying the squishy sound of the blade burying into the skin.

Unable to even scream anymore, Renkotsu's eyes bulged out and his head fell back as he lay motionless with wide horrified eyes staring at his executioner, and wet cheeks from unavoidable tears. All of his fingers and even his hands had been cut off, deep gouges poured blood from his legs. His castration showed even through his clothes.

Bankotsu removed his tanto and threw it to the ground huffing in disgust, as he ripped Banryu from the now dead body, listening in satisfaction to the sound of ripping flesh.

He placed Banryu on his shoulder and spat on the now dead body in disgust muttering, "Good riddance." giving the body one final vicious kick as he glared at his former comrade with pure hatred.

--

Hearing the screams finally die down, Jakotsu realized the sentencing was over, and stood up carefully helping Airi out of the crack.

Bankotsu walked over demanding, "Airi, did he hurt you any where?" inspecting her body. He noted a bunch of minor scratches on her face and clothes, but sighed in relief when he didn't find and serious wounds.

As if the last ounce of energy drained from her body, she collapsed against him sobbing, "Just scared the hell out of me and chased me everywhere." before burying herself into the protective warmth of his strong arms.

He sighed and allowed her to nuzzle further into his embrace, before ordering, "Jakotsu, return to camp and inform the others of his treachery. Tell Suikotsu I want her examined as soon as we return, and then I want the camp packed up. We're moving out tonight."

Jakotsu nodded and after glaring at the traitor's dead body, shook his head, clucking his tongue in disappointment. He retrieved the boar which he'd been carrying and left to carry out his orders.

Airi clung to her lover weeping. Bankotsu sat down a while holding her until she finally fell asleep. Sighing heavily, he stood up and strapped Banryu onto his back. He had been so worried when he'd heard her scream the first time, as he'd been too far away to possibly make it to them in time.

When he heard her scream more panicked the second time, his heart had nearly dropped, thinking that he'd been too late. He didn't know why she'd gone off with Renkotsu alone, but he was damned sure never going to let her go off without him or Jakotsu again.

He gently picked her up into his arms and smiled a bit as she snuggled into his chest mumbling sleepily. He was so relieved that he had made it to her in time. He wasn't a man who had ever known much fear, but the thought of actually losing her or his child, seriously scared him to the point where he could barely move, just from thinking about it.

He bent his head and nuzzled his cheek against hers, whispering, "Thank Kami they're safe." as he closed his eyes, inhaling her soothing lavender scent with a hint of spice.

He felt the remnants of his wrath drain from his body and pure relief flood his veins, spreading to fill his very soul. He silently vowed anew to marry her just as soon as they came to a village or town, and then never let her out of his or Jakotsu's sight again.

Taking a deep breath, his arms slightly tightened around her, earning a content sigh from his exhausted beloved. He set off back towards the camps, where he would be making another announcement.

--

**At the camp:**

Jakotsu had already started cutting the meat up and wrapped it in one of the blankets. He'd informed everyone of Renkotsu's betrayal and that the traitor had been dealt a just punishment by their esteemed leader.

The others sat solemnly awaiting the arrival of their leader and little sister. Suikotsu was dutifully preparing his things, to examine her thoroughly just as soon as she returned.

Jakotsu had already begun packing up the camp and was now waiting with the others.

Bankotsu walked into the camp carrying the sleeping woman in his arms, and gently set her on the ground. Without a word Suikotsu went to work examining her. Bankotsu stood beside him watching carefully as the doctor did his job.

Suikotsu announced that other then the scratches and being exhausted she appeared just fine. Bankotsu nodded and faced his men informing them matter of factly, "As you all know, a traitor has been dealt with."

Turning to Jakotsu he said, "I should have done this long ago." Adding happily, "Jakotsu, you are now second in command. You've earned it."

Jakotsu's teary grin made him laugh. Jakotsu wailed happily, "I promise I won't let you down!" as he glomped their leader excitedly.

Bankotsu chuckled, "I know." Adding in a softer tone, "I should have done this from the beginning. Sorry old friend."

Jakotsu said, "Aw its okay." and grinned at him. Bankotsu grinned back and pried himself free of his best friend's grip, clapping him on the back.

The others cheered and prepared to move out. Suikotsu put his things away and climbed onto Genkotsu's back. Genkotsu boomed loudly, "Gersh!"

Bankotsu carefully draped a blanket over Airi and scooped her into his arms, before climbing onto Genkotsu himself.

Jakotsu smiled tossing up Airi's katanas explaining, "I found those on the way back." As he climbed onto the tank man and took his usual seat.

Bankotsu grinned saying, "Thanks Ja. She'll be happy they were recovered." and set them aside. He settled Airi into his lap and ordered everyone to move out.

--

**The next day around noon:**

They arrived at a big town and Bankotsu and Airi were promptly married. The ceremony was short and efficient and both wore bright smiles. Jakotsu cried happy tears as he watched the newlyweds kiss. The others cheered, and the priest was paid. The marriage scroll was given to Bankotsu, who tucked it into his haori for safe keeping. Everyone ate and rested, before heading out again.

**--**

**A/N: I know the wedding wasn't very detailed, it was never intended to be. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Two more to go and then this story is done XD**


	28. Punishment Of A Tryrant

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Chapter twenty eight:**

**Two weeks later:**

Airi's breath hitched when she and the others entered the outskirts of the kingdom. As she had feared Tanran had been neglecting the people. It was evident from the scrawny bodies of the peasants as they drove by.

Bankotsu's eyes went to the raggedly dressed citizens and he sighed heavily muttering, "Any good leader knows to respect their people."

Airi agreed, "Hai, but no one claimed Tanran was a good leader." As her eyes gazed in sorrow at the mistreated state of her people.

Bankotsu nodded and faced his men warning, "Be prepared to fight our way to the castle, if needed." They all nodded in acknowledgment, and remained silently alert.

Most of the people were far too scared or timid to approach the group of dangerous looking intruders. They watched wide eyed as the Ogre and tank carrying people drew closer.

Airi stood up as did the others. She went to stand where she would be seen and said, "Do not fear us. I have returned to my homelands, and these people with me are my friends. They have come to aid us."

Noticing the similarity of this woman, to their previous queen, one village woman spoke up querying, "Princess Airi?"

She stood tall and nodded to the woman assuring, "It is I."

The villager's eyes widened and a sense of excitement spread throughout the quickly gathering crowd.

Tanran and his warriors had just recently returned from battle and acquiring some new territory. They were still in the stables, when they heard a servant running by and crying out, "The princess has returned."

Tanran's eyes widened and he bellowed out, "Impossible!"

The servant replied seriously, "Lie milord, she has returned." and grinned running over to join the gathering crowd.

Tanran grit his jaw and thought angrily, _"Not for long." _as he quickly remounted his steed and led his warriors toward the huge crowd.

Tanran demanded in a deep voice, "What is the meaning of this?! Why are you not working the fields?!" forcing his way through the crowd on his steed.

His eyes widened as he spotted what the commotion was all about. A large tank-like creature was moving through the crowd unhindered. On top of the tank stood a woman he'd hoped to never lay eyes on. He knew from the similarities to his dead cousin's dead wife, it had to be the child who had escaped.

Airi spoke up addressing the people and said, "Fear not my people, for I have returned."

Tanran glared at her and moved his horse towards her, stopping as a gigantic mountain of a man moved to stand beside the tank. His eyes widened briefly, before narrowing at the woman and demanding, "Leave these lands immediately!"

Recognizing the voice from her nightmarish memories, and scowling at the face that had been forever etched into her mind, Airi's blood began to boil with anger and resentment. Slowly she turned to face her parent's murderer.

Although she was seething on the inside, her outward appearance remained schooled to a calm façade. She was a warrior after all, and any decent warrior knew to enter battle with a cool head. Airi smirked and questioned amused, "Who is going to make me?"

Tanran yelled, "I will!" and turned his horse to face his men, ordering, "Men prepare for battle!" pulling out his sword. His soldiers followed suit, preparing to defend their king.

Bankotsu smirked and instructed Genkotsu to fire a warning. Genkotsu gave his customary response and did as told, with the cannon blast landing just a few feet in front of the arrogant king.

Tanran gaped in shock a brief second, and then demanded angrily, "What is the meaning of all this?" glaring hard at the misfit group of miscreants who dared to invade his lands.

Airi's eyes glued to his and she replied firmly, "We're taking back my father's lands and ending your tyranny," as she calmly drew her katanas from their sheathes, preparing to face him.

Bankotsu laid a hand on her arm staying her weapons, and keeping her in place with a stern glare. As she nodded to him and relaxed her stance, Bankotsu faced the King and announced seriously, "I shall face you in her stead." staring directly at the man who had caused his wife such misery.

Because of this man, his Airi has cried many tears and relieved horrible nightmares over and over. Because of this man, his Airi had shown weakness by crying many nights. This man was going to pay for every tear she cried, every night she had been unable to sleep, and for every ounce of pain and suffering she had endured.

Tanran said, "And if I refuse?" eying the warrior cautiously. A woman he could have easily defeated, this man however could prove challenging. A challenge he wasn't sure he was willing to face.

Bankotsu grinned evilly and replied seriously, "Then my men and I will go to war with you." indicating his team with a lazy wave of his hand, including the ogre Kyokotsu, who looked very intimidating, and was obviously eager to battle.

Tanran's men felt their horses growing restless underneath them and had their hands full just keeping the horses in place.

Airi pointed out, "It would endanger the people," with disapproval heavily laced in her tone. Bankotsu gave her a look telling her to trust him. She sighed and nodded.

Bankotsu used a hand to encompass all of his warriors again, and said, "All of us could face off against you and your men, losing most of your men in the process." He tapped Banryu lightly against his shoulder and finished, "Or, you and I could face of one on one in hand to hand combat."

Smirking as he added, "The winner of course, will become the undisputed King, and is free to do whatever he wishes to with the loser."

Airi added solemnly, "The rest of these men with me, will help to ensure that none of your warriors try to interfere."

Tanran demanded, "Why should I chance my throne against someone who has no legal claim to it?"

Airi placed a hand on Bankotsu's shoulder, and announced seriously, "Because he is my husband, and therefore entitled to challenge you for the throne." holding up the marriage scroll for all to see.

Tanran's eyes narrowed at her and he argued, "**You** have no right to **my** kingdom. You abandoned them." stabbing an accusing finger in her direction.

Her eyes lit with fire and she replied angrily, "I didn't run away, I was taken away." Adding, "Which only happened because **you **murdered my parent's and would have done the same to me," as she clenched her fists by her sides.

A complete silence fell over the crowd. Tanran yelled, "You have no proof!"

Airi sneered back, "Actually I do." and held up her wrist, revealing the scar to the crowd, explaining, "This is the same wound that **you** inflicted on me days before they were killed in a fire that **you** set."

The crowd began whispering that if she hadn't been there, she'd have had no knowledge of the fire being what killed them.

She explained, "Luckily my grandfather arrived in time to spare me the same fate which **you** dealt my parents. The fire blazed hot enough that I felt as if my skin would burst into flames. And I smelt the acrid smoke even as we were putting distance between us and you. You were also shouting profanities as you discovered me missing."

Tanran's face became red with anger and he bellowed, "Enough!" facing Bankotsu, he demanded, "What makes you think you and your monstrous men can defeat me and my army?" adding smugly, "We vastly out number you even now."

Bankotsu's teeth gleamed white against his tanned face as he replied smugly, "Because no man alive can beat the Schichinatai." sending the crowd into another buzz of whispers as they gaped openly at the men.

Tanran sneered, "The Schichinatai are dead you fool."

Bankotsu said amused, "We were, but as you can plainly see we are no longer." as he hopped off of Genkotsu and motioned for the man to make his choice.

Tanran said, "I will face Airi only." As his hate filled eyes landed on the woman who was causing him such trouble.

Bankotsu snorted and said adamantly, "Lie, my wife isn't fighting anyone, while she's pregnant. You're stuck with me." grinning at the man's stunned look.

The crowd began buzzing excitedly as they watched the men verbally spar a while longer.

Tanran wasn't about to face the man one on one and risk losing. His army far outnumbered theirs, so he opted for a full out war, by saying, "We will meet you on the battlefield at sunrise." and motioned for his men to follow him.

Bankotsu looked disappointed and called out warning, "If you try to run, I will hunt you down." smirking as he watched fear enter the man's eyes.

Airi yelled out, "Lie! This ends here and now!" Glaring at the man who was solely responsible for the brutal deaths of both of her parents with pure anger and hate, she challenged, "Tanran act like a man and face him now, one on one, or prove to everyone in attendance what a coward you really are."

Her eyes were cold and unforgiving, though lit with flames of a dangerous anger being carefully controlled.

His eyes narrowed at her and he hissed angrily, "You dare insult me on my lands?!" Drawing his sword he kicked the horse, which ran forward. He growled, "You will learn your place, bitch!" intending to strike at her.

She smirked and ducked his strike, holding the weapon in place with one of her own, and smirked landing her own strike, as her Katana nicked his cheek. As tempted as she was to end his miserable life right now, she wanted to watch this man suffer and pay for his crimes.

His killing her parents is what drove her to this level of cruelty. His cruel treatment of their people only added to her determination that he suffer.

She didn't want Tanran crying foul on account of having received a serious injury just before facing the wrath of her husband. So, the tip of her blade only cut deep enough to break the skin and allow a small line of blood to bloom on his face.

His eyes widened and his hand went to his face coming back with a tiny thin line of blood on it. He growled, "How dare you?!" moving to strike her again.

Bankotsu smirked and quickly thrust Banryu between his wife and her would be attacker, saying amused, "Well I did promise that you would get to draw first blood on him." giving her a sheepish grin.

She eyed her parent's murdered with disdain and a cool demeanor, replying, "Hai you did." She withdrew and replaced the katana in her sheathe, as she said in a dismissing tone, "He's all yours." nodding to her husband, before moving to sit up on Kyokotsu's large shoulder, where she intended to watch the show from.

Bankotsu chuckled and faced his opponent asking lazily, "With or without weapons, either way?" With a casual shrug he added cockily, "Though you might have more of a chance of survival without them." flicking Banryu to gleam dangerously in the sunlight.

His laid back eyes became dark and he informed his opponent icily, "But you **will** face me now, whether you want to or not!" motioning with Banryu at the man's throat just not breaking the skin, he declared dangerously, "No one **ever **attacks my wife, without answering to me for it." He removed Banryu driving it into the ground, before cracking his fists in a threatening manner, watching the man dismount.

Knowing he had no choice, Tanran reluctantly got off his horse and growled, "Everyone stay back." intending to teach the uncouth lad some manners.

Bankotsu smirked as he watched the man tossing his sword and sheathe to the ground. Both had a hidden weapon on them. They ran at each other and Tanran punched toward the kid, missing as the mercenary ducked grinning and punched his stomach.

Tanran's eyes widened and he doubled over, hissing angrily, "Damn you to hell." coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

Bankotsu smirked warning, "For your sake Tanran, I hope that wasn't your best shot." motioning for the man to bring it on.

Insulted, Tanran scoffed and stood up replying haughtily, "Not even close, kid."

Bankotsu's smirk became a flat expression with cold eyes as he said, "I'm not a kid." He ran over and kicked towards the man, who jumped into the air to avoid the leg, and landed, throwing another punch towards the young upstart.

This blow landed on Bankotsu's shoulder and he just smirked, before grabbing the fist and twisting it, planting a punch of his own at the man's face, breaking his nose, with a sickening crunch noise.

Tanran screamed out angrily, "Damn you!" and ripped his sore limb away from the kid.

Bankotsu grinned sheepishly and taunted, "Hey it's not my fault that you have such a weak punch."

He was just toying with the guy for now. He had every intention of intending making this man suffer greatly. First he was going to destroy every ounce of this man's pride. Then he was going to take the man the one thing that mattered above all else to him- his kingdom. And then finally he would take the man's life. So he decided to just enjoy himself a bit first, by playing with his victim.

Bankotsu had purposefully allowed the guy hit him, to build up a false confidence in himself, just so that Bankotsu could rip that away from him too. He had no intention of losing to a coward like this man, and it he wasn't about to let the jerk live either, not after making his wife suffer so much. His opponent was a walking dead man, it was only by his whim, that the man stood even now, as Bankotsu was still pulling his own punches.

The crowd watched awed as the newcomer and their King fought exchanging blows. Each member of the crowd was draw in by the battle and watched eagerly.

Airi sat on Kyokotsu's shoulder and yawned thinking, _"So he's toying with him a bit first, eh?" _smirking as she thought, _"The playful Bankotsu is relatively safe. It's when he becomes serious, that you may as well bend over and kiss your ass goodbye."_

Jakotsu sat at the head spot on his tank like comrade and watched boredly as his leader toyed with the victim_. "When is he going to get serious?"_ he wondered.

Laying back he muttered, "Let me know when he decides to quit toying with the guy," and closed his eyes taking a cat nap.

Suikotsu nodded and watched in morbid satisfaction as his leader verbally sparred with the guy, while toying with his opponent. He thought amused, _"He can be such a kid at times." _Adding, "_But he's far from being a child. This should prove interesting." _and continued watching the battle below.

Twenty minutes later, Tanran had bruises on both arms and his face and he scoffed, "Is this the best you've got, kid?"

Bankotsu's playfulness disappeared and he replied darkly, "I told you I'm not a kid!" Smirking he added, "And I'm done playing now." His childlike mannerism vanished and in its place stood the cold blooded mercenary leader, with his trade mark deadly smirk.

--

Airi thought, _"Finally._" and sat up straighter to watch the show.

Suikotsu nudged Jakotsu with a foot and said, "Hey, he's ready to get serious now."

Jakotsu bolted up smirking and said happily, "Finally!" getting in a better position to watch.

--

The crowd fell silent as a dark, ominous aura began to radiate from the braid haired mercenary.

Tanran demanded, "What do you mean you're done playing?" as his hands fisted at his side.

Bankotsu cracked his knuckles into fists and repeated calmly, "I'm ready to be serious now." smirking wider as he watched the outrage fill his opponent's eyes.

Tanran bellowed out angrily, "You mean you've been toying with me all this time?!" eyes flashing with flames of anger and nostrils flaring as he realized this boy had just made a fool of him.

Bankotsu grinned. "Yup." and dodged the charging man's fist. He caught the fist and twisted the man's arm behind his back, making him scream out in pain and anger.

Bankotsu chuckled, "Aw did I do that?" before snapping the arm and saying amused, "Oops." laughing at the man's angry curses.

Tanran freed his arm and fell to the ground, kicking the mercenary's legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

Bankotsu smirked and flipped back to his feet, sending a kick of his own, to the opponent's knee cap, snapping it too.

--

Tanran's soldiers, moved to try and aide their king, but were stopped by a warning blast from Genkotsu. Jakotsu glared at them and said amused, "Tsk tsk, no interfering." Turning serious he ordered, "Stay right there." eyes promising pain if they didn't, as his hand went to the hilt of Jakotsuo.

The men's eyes widened and they stayed put, watching helplessly as their king was tortured before the very shocked crowd.

--

Tanran cried out again and his good hand pulled out his knife and he started flailing the knife to keep his attacker at bay.

Bankotsu scoffed, "That puny blade won't hurt me, old man."Knocking the blade away, before adding insult to injury and slamming the flat palm of his hand onto the broken knee, sending intense pain through the guy's body, as he said, "That's for trying to use a blade on me."

He smirked twisting the broken arm, and said, "That's for killing my wife's parents." Laughing maniacally as he continued by snapping each of the man's fingers one by one and saying, "That's for daring to attack my wife."

Tanran's eyes filled with moisture as he demanded, "What kind of animal are you?" trying to ignore the pain wracking his body.

Bankotsu's blue eyes practically laughed as fear swept like wild fire through Tanran's brown ones. He was very much enjoying the screams of pain as he continued working on making the man suffer.

Tanran began contorting his body in sickly ways, as the mercenary continued working on the man, stripping him of any sense of pride. In fact, Bankotsu continued stripping him of anything but pain, horror, and fear.

Bankotsu's hand aimed for the man's throat as he said, "You lose Tanran." moving to hit certain nerve points, paralyzing the man temporarily, so he couldn't move, but would continue to suffer in agonizing pain, while he continued his work, grounding out loud enough for everyone to hear, "You should have never hurt my wife."

Another agonized scream of pain and fear ripped from the tortured man's lips, as Bankotsu broke the next bone, relishing the cries and whimpering of his victim, completely indifferent to the man's pains.

When it became too much for Airi to bear, she yelled loudly, "Enough Bankotsu. I think he has paid for his crimes, including those committed against the people."

Bankotsu frowned at having his fun interrupted. He turned to her and noticed the pale look of her face and sighed heavily pouting as he thought sulkily, _"There goes my fun."_

"Put the fool out of his misery before I end up losing my lunch." She pleaded, with a hand dropping to her stomach, as the other went to cover her mouth.

Huffing Bankotsu stabbed his fingers through the flesh of the man's neck and ripped it out growling, "Now die!" He ignored the blood coating his fingers and tossed the flesh to the ground, before facing the warriors who had served their lord asking, "Any takers?"

They all had huge eyes as they shook their heads no and began running away on their horses. Bankotsu pouted at not having anyone else to fight.

Jakotsu hopped off the tank and walked over slapping him on the back as he said, "Cheer up big brother. After all you're now the new king."

Bankotsu muttered, "Oh joy," a bit sarcastically, and stomped off towards Airi, who was just hopping from Kyokotsu's hand, to land gracefully on her feet.

She stood up facing the people and said, "Your time of suffering has come to an end. Bow now, to your new king." before ruining over and launching herself into her husband's chest.

The people immediately bowed in respect to their new king, slightly creeping Bankotsu out.

As he felt something barrel into his chest, Bankotsu blinked and laughed catching Airi in his arms and spinning her around, as he said, "You're people are free and the murderer is dead now."

She bent down kissing his chin and said, "Hai thank you."

He smirked and replied, "Well let's go check out our new home." and she smiled leading him towards the castle.

**A/N: Okay that's chapter twenty eight. One more left which will be the epilogue. I hope everyone is enjoying this story! XD**


	29. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do own this plot line and all OC's.**

**Yukio translates to- gets what he wants, God will nourish.**

**Chapter twenty nine:**

The remaining band of seven members lived up at the castle and Bankotsu took his place as king, intending to one day pass the throne to his son, once he became of age.

Jakotsu was made head of Bankotsu's army, and lived happily helping to whip new soldiers into shape.

Bankotsu remained the 'leader' and always rode with his men into battle keeping the lands safe and ensuring their people were provided for.

Suikotsu became the region's most respected doctor and lived happily with his 'brothers' tending to his King and Queen personally. In his free time, he went with the kids to gather herbs for his medicines.

Genkotsu was the model used to help design newer weapons and tanks for the royal army and was charged with leading the tanks into battle, when needed. In his free time, he continued watching butterflies float in the air.

Once they had gotten to know him a bit, Kyokotsu was loved instead of feared by all of the children and the villagers. He found that he liked being accepted and enjoyed being able to play like a big kid.

Airikotsu gave birth to strong nine pound baby boy, whom they named Yukio. He grew up training under the strict eye of his powerful father and inherited his father's inhuman strength, as well as his mother's fierce and passionate temper. He also had his father's tanned complexion, his mother's soft eyes, and black silky hair, sprinkled with brown looking like it was covered with a thin layer of dry dirt, whenever it caught the sunlight just right. He chose to wear it in a braid much like his honorable father.

Over the years Bankotsu and Airi had another son and two daughters. The girls looked much like their mother, but had their father's temper and eyes. The youngest son favored more of his mother's complexion with his father's fierce temper.

Each of the kids was trained by their parents as warriors, and as royalty. Each child was showered with love and grew to respect and admire their parents. The younger three were groomed to serve their eldest brother should the need arise, but none resented the fact that Yukio would one day take the throne.

--

When he became of age, Yukio took a wife and rose to the throne, as his father and mother stepped down, to spend the rest of their lives together in peace and happiness.

His parent's moved into a quite little cabin on the back of the lands behind the castle were there would be no more fighting and spent the remainder of their days living every day to the fullest,, being deeply in love with one another.

Yukio went on the rule much as his father did, leading his men, with his siblings by his side, into battle. Eventually the wars in the territory died down, as the word spread that the Shinano region was filled with a plethora of formidable warriors who could easily defeat a nation's army.

Finally peace reigned throughout the lands of the Shinano region and the surrounding regions, began to take notice of the power growing in their neighbors.

Each generation grew strong, with more fearsome warriors, who strangely kept good hearts, despite being warriors, and always battled with honor.

Many generations after Bankotsu and Airi's deaths from old age, peace finally spread throughout all of Japan and the Feudal times, finally came to an end, ushering in a new era for the people of the lands, who no longer fought amongst themselves, and turned their attentions to maintaining the peace of their lands.

**--**

**A/N: Sadly in the Feudal days, the first born male was recognized as the 'true heir' and usually inherited everything. I know I didn't mention much about Yukio's siblings or wife, but compared to what Yukio had spearheaded into bringing peace to the land, they were pretty much just his siblings and helpers. **

**Although it isn't fair to them, the 'history books' would have only acknowledged them as I did. I was trying to keep things true to for of the time where these events would have taken place.**

**A/N 2: Short I know, but there it is, the final piece of 'Unexpected Encounters' I'd like to thank all of my readers, and everyone who took the time to review. Without you {my readers} none of this would be as rewarding as it has been. **

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this story, and will continue enjoying the rest of my stories. XD**

**Until next time,**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
